Blood Brothers: A Grand Theft Auto Story
by That1Rand0m6uy
Summary: *GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING* A series of events lead a local survivor from Vice City to San Andreas to protect the ones they love from certain dangers that whereabout.
1. Chapter 1: The Family Leaving

Blood Brothers: A GTA Story

Chapter 1: The Family Leaving

(Some minor changes were made for the sake of this story. I'm sure you'll notice them. This story is a mixture of GTA Online and GTA V with references to other famous Rockstar games. I do not own the rights to any Rockstar games or any other products. Please enjoy)

Date: July, 17th, 1999

First Name: John.

Last Name: Unknown

Date of Birth: December, 25th, 1980.

Family Members: Joey.

Description of John: Caucasian, male, dark brown, blue eyes, medium build, left eye gouge scar, and 19 years old.

Description of Joey: Caucasian, male, black hair, hazel green eyes, medium built, and is 18 years old.

"Do you really have to leave? It's nice here in Vice City" I asked.

"John, there's nothing left for me here. I'll stay in contact by sending letters to you all the way in Los Santos," said Joey.

"But I'm only 19 years old, are you sure there's still something here for me?" I asked.

"There's a lot of things here for you. I may be a year younger than you but remember all the things I've taught you, like?" Joey asked.

"Like 'Don't Steal from someone that can outrun you' I said.

"That's my brother. Alright just stay alive, okay? There are $1,000 dollars that I've saved up in my safe, in my room in the bottom of my bed. The passcode is 1980. Use it for emergencies. Goodbye, and good luck, my brother" said Joey.

My brother Joey left me at the age of 19, to live in Los Santos. The day he left was the day I never saw him again. Joey never sent letters, visited, or even called me. I didn't even know if Joey's alive. One day I heard The Lost MC was recruiting, and I was low on money, and food. I passed a 24/7 gas station a homeless kid is running away from the store cashier with a couple apples and oranges in his hands, and the Cashier catches him in a heartbeat.

"What the fuck did you steal?!" The Cashier yelled.

The homeless boy was too scared to say anything.

"You're dead! Fuck the cops, I'll deal with you myself!" The Cashier said.

The Cashier pulls out a Glock and I silently fast-walk to the cashier. I then grab the cashier by his hair and throw him, face first, into the hard and cold pavement. "This boy is homeless, poor, and hungry!" I yelled.

"Please stop, I'm sorry," The Cashier said.

"Tell your dentist that I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry? Sorry for wha-aaaaah!" The Cashier screamed in pain.

I had smashed his teeth into the pavement, knocking some out, and cracking the others. I then grab the apples and oranges from the Cashier and give it back to the kid.

"Word of advice, kid; Never steal from someone that can outrun you," I said.

The homeless kid nods his head and runs away. I then walk away with an orange in my hand. As I start peeling it and eating it. Two of The Lost MC bikers witnessed what I had just done and so they then follow me. I walk a couple blocks away from 24/7. I decide to then go into an alley to see what they want with me. I stop and pull out a pistol.

"You both got couple minutes before blow your fucking brains across the ground. What does the Lost MC want with me?" I asked.

"Johnny K wants to speak with you, John," said Biker one.

"Johnny K? Your President wants to see me? Why me? Out of all the criminals, there are in Vice City-like Tommy Vercetti-out of all of them he picks me?" I asked.

"Evidently, yeah," said Biker One.

I lower my weapon and start to consider my options. I can either decline this offer and try to get some money some other way, or I can join the Lost MC and get more money that I have right now.

"Alright...Where am I meeting him?" I asked.

"The Pole Position Club" Biker Two said.

"He wants to meet now," Biker One said.

"Now? Right now? Why now? Not that it's a problem getting to the Strip Club, but it's going to take time to get there" I said.

"That's why the boss wants you to have this," said Biker One.

Holy. Fucking. Shit! A… Daemon?" I said.

"Yep, you know how to ride?" Biker Two asked.

"Yeah, I've had experience with motorcycles. Dirtbikes mostly, but I think I can handle it. Alright, then I'll meet Johnny at the strip joint" I said.

I then ride off to the strip joint ready to meet Johnny K. After a five minute drive, I finally get to The Pole Position Club.

"Your too young kid," said The Bouncer.

"Johnny K is expecting me inside," I said.

"Johnny K? Oh never mind. What's your name?" asked The Bouncer.

"My name is John too, I said.

"What's your last name, my nigga?" The Bouncer asked.

"I never had one. Orphan" I said.

"Ah, that must've been tough. Johnny K is expecting you, and he bought you a VIP pass, so do all the touching you want, Sir," The Bouncer said.

I walk in the strip joint, and head for the VIP area. Once I'm in the VIP area, there's a lot of full naked strippers, and I'd never thought I'd be in this strip club. It's not like I've had been in a strip club before, but this one is some high-end shit right here.

"Yo, Kid! Get over here. So…..You're the kid my brothers have been telling me about?" said JK.

"Brothers?" I said confused.

"Brothers by the gang, not by blood," said JK.

"Oh, well what have your 'brothers' been saying about me?" I asked.

"Enough to get my attention. So, you've stolen money, goods, and vehicles. Even killed? How many?" Asked JK.

"35 people with blunt weapons, 18 with my bare hands, and 12 with vehicles, and 20 with guns I said".

"That's...85 murders. How old are you?" JK asked.

"I'm 19 years old," I said.

Are you fucking shitting me? JK asked with high doubts.

"I'm afraid not, JK," I said.

"Did you just call me 'JK'? Johnny K asked.

"If you don't like it, I can just call you Johnny," I said.

"No, I like it, now I know what to stab and carve into my victims," said JK.

"Listen, your over-qualified to be in The Lost, in my case that's pretty fucking good, but before you're a full member of The Lost, you must take an initiation, also we need your agreement. "Do wish to become a member of The Lost?" JK asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have bothered to even show up if I didn't want to join the Lost MC," I said.

"Fair point. Alright, Kid, your initiation is behind this building, as soon as I leave wait 3 minutes then leave" JK said.

JK then leaves the strip club, I get a 3-minute lap dance, then leave for the initiation.

"Alright what do I do?" I asked.

"You're going to fight my Vice President, Billy Grey," JK said.

"Well…that seems unfair," I said.

"Hey you're getting it easy, people 21 and over have to kill using a gun with an empty clip," JK said.

"No, I mean its unfair for Billy," I said.

"Your smart-mouthed pain in the ass too, huh? We need more of those in the Lost" JK said.

"Ha ha ha ha, this child can talk, but can his fists talk just as fast? Billy said.

"Billy will let you know when he's had enough, that's how you'll know you've won," JK said.

"Alright, let's do this then," I said.

"I'm going to flat you like a pancake, you little fuck!" said Billy.

Billy makes a swing at me, but he misses which gives me the chance to strike. I grab his face and slam him into the ground, punch him in the face twice giving him a bloody nose and a soon to be a black eye. Billy then cheapshots me with his knee, causing me to get off of him, and kicks me in the gut, and that gives him another chance to strike me. I quickly get up before he could stomp my chest. Billy has his back turned, and I kick him in his piss pump and make him turn him around and I punch him in his piss pump. Billy falls to the ground, and I kick him in the face loosening some of his teeth.

"I give, I give" Billy whispered.

I grab Billy by his hair.

"What was that!? We can't fucking hear you!" I yelled.

" I GIVE, I GIVE!" Billy yells.

I then shove Billy back to the ground.

"Congrats, John. You're now a member of The Lost MC" said JK.

"What? No, I didn't say 'I give, I give' I said um…'I'll live, I'll live' Billy said.

"God this is humiliating for The Lost MC. Billy, you got your ass kicked by a fucking 19-year-old. Welcome to The Lost, John" said JK.

"No! I demand a rematch" Billy yelled with anger.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I said.

I then grab Billy by his leather vest and headbutt him, knocking him the fuck out.

"Alright now this isn't over yet, John," said JK.

"You mean there's more?" I asked.

"Just the Oath, Now repeat after me: I swear to my life, that I'll protect my new brothers, for as of now they are more important than my real family, and if I am ordered to kill one of my family, I must do it, no matter how hard it is for me. The Lost are now my family, and I must love and protect it, and if I betray our family, I'll burn hell. Live Free or Die Trying" said JK.

I repeat everything JK said, as of today I am a member of the Lost MC.

"Word of advice kid, stay away from my girl Ashley, she has a history of dropping her panties for the newcomers. Well, just anyone in general, really" JK said.

I see Ashley sitting by the dumpster, licking her lips and winking at me. A few hours later Ashley and I meet up back at my shit hole of an apartment and start making out. Eventually, this starts a really good fuck.

"Oh my god, your so much bigger and better than Johnny" Ashley moaned with pleasure.

"Thanks, I tend to get that a lot," I said.

Ashley then starts to shake her legs and scream in orgasm.

"I've have faked many orgasms before, but let me tell you, it feels so good to actually have it actually happen," Ashley said.

After the first thirty minutes had ended, I finally let it out. But here's one of the things that are on my list of mistakes. I let it all out inside Ashley. She fingers herself with two fingers, getting some of it out.

"Um, John? I'm not on the pill" Ashley said.

My eyes open wide in shock.

"Johnny can never find out about this. Please don't tell him, he'll kill us both" Ashley said.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Ashley licks her fingers off, swallows, and puts both her hands on both sides of my face.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, baby," Ashley said.

We hug and the feel of her breasts on my chest gets me hard.

"Wanna go for round two?" Ashley asked.

"I really shouldn't. I've got a meeting with Club in a few hours. Ah fuck it" I said.

"Yes, you will," Ashley said.

After the thirty more minutes had passed, I let it out inside Ashley's mouth. Ashley gulps it down and I get dressed and leave for the Club meeting.


	2. Chapter 2: 19 Years Later

Chapter 2: 19 years later…

Date: June, 21st, 2018.

Age: 38

Johns description: Leather jacket with a "Family is Forever" patch on the back, white tank top, ripped jeans, old and worn out black/white canvas shoes. Large-ish build, full stubble, and the touch of everything (from Saints Row the Third and Saints Row IV) tattoo on both arms.

A lot has changed since my brother Joey left for Los Santos, and never returned. I'm still with The Lost MC. I've got a Life Invader account, and I've accepted this dude named "Lamar Davis" on Life Invader. I've become Johnny Klebitz's sergeant at arms. Johnny K also has chosen me to become the next President, should anything happen to him. That's how far I've gotten with the Lost and that's how hard I worked to get that far. I had to end things with Ashley back in 2005. After Ashley had a goddamn abortion after two weeks and lied to me about it to my face, I was done with her shit. We became closer after our little fuck fest in '99, but once I found out I got her pregnant and that she had an abortion, I was done with her. I didn't even find out about it until 2005. She killed my unborn kid and lied about it for six years. I wasn't going to be with someone who lied to me about something as big as taking away my chance at starting a family. Ashley said that she was worried that Johnny K was going to kill me if he found out, but I knew Ashley well enough at the time to know what was bullshit and what wasn't bullshit. Billy Grey still holds a grudge because I kicked his ass back in '99. Every time the Club had a vote he voted the opposite of me, and all because a nineteen-year-old gave him a good kick in the ass. Today is the day we take a big score, a bank filled with money, and protected by Merryweather Security Consulting. Were going in masked, protected, and armed the teeth. I have two hours to leave for the heist. That should give me enough time to get the weapons, mask, and a bulletproof vest. I go to Movie Masques, and buy a hockey mask, then Ammu-Nation and buy every weapon they had available and super heavy armor. I start heading to El Banco Corrupto Grande on my Daemon. My cell phone started to ring. I ignored it and arrive at the bank.

"Aw, damn it guys, next time wait!" I said.

I then cock my shotgun back and forth and head inside. The Lost have taken hostages and are waiting for the drill to finish its job before the fucking cops show up. My phone starts to ring again. I figure that there's some time left, so I answer it.

"Hello, is this John?" They asked.

"Really? You're on the fucking phone now!?" Billy yelled.

"Shut up, B!" I said.

"This is Officer Tenpenny. Joey is asking for a bail." Officer Tenpenny said.

"Well, give it to him!" I commanded.

"I can't. Joey asked for you by name, plus you have to come here and pay for his bail. The price for his bail is five hundred dollars for him" Officer Tenpenny said.

"Aw, fucking Joey…Tell Joey 'I'm on my way' I commanded.

I rush over to the Tellers desk and aim my shotgun at the Teller.

"How much money is in the register?!" I asked.

"About nine hundred fifty dollars right now," The Teller said.

"Give me the money, and don't do anything you'll regret or I'll blow a fucking hole in your head and watch your tiny fucking brain drain out!" I threatened.

"J, what are you doing? This wasn't part of the plan!" Billy said.

"My REAL Brother needs bailing in Los Santos," I said.

"Fuck your brother! Remember that the Lost MC is more important than your fucking family! Billy said.

I stare at the ground having a short flashback of Joey and I robbing a Binco 19 years ago together. I then look at Billy, point my pistol .50 at his face and pull the trigger.

"My Family is more important than yours," I said.

I then spat on his body and start running for my motorcycle. The Lost then start shooting at me, and yelling "TRATIOR!". Just as I leave, and The Lost get on the steps of the bank shooting at me, the police arrive and begin arresting them. Then Billy comes out of the bank somehow still alive, then steals a police car and begins chasing me.

"Time for a rematch" Billy said over the radio.

I immediately knew what that meant. I've managed to get outside of Vice City. Billy tried ramming me off the road, but that didn't work and because of this, Billy ended up in the ditch. It just caused him to slow down. I am far away enough to where Billy can lose me, but I decided to play chicken. I stopped the bike, turned around, and wait for Billy to get his car out of the ditch. I rev my engine and let the smell of burnt tire smoke away. After a couple of seconds I release the brake and start driving towards Billy, and he drives towards me. I just want to get close enough to pull out my lever-action shotgun and pop his tires out. I pull out my lever action shotgun shoot the tires which cause Billy's to flip over me and crash back into the ditch and leaving a trail of gasoline. I then turn around and walk to Billy. I just stand there shaking my head at Billy.

"Johnny K is gonna fucking kill you for betraying your patch!"

I then kick Billy in the face.

"PATCH?! The Lost could give a shit less about the motherfuckin' patch. We're criminals that are greedy, selfish, and obsessed with fuckin' meth! The MC has lost their way" I said.

I then spit in Billy's face and walk away.

"You fucking little cunt! Johnny K and the Lost will kill you, your brother, and anyone you love!" Billy said.

I then pull out my .50 pistol and shoot the trail of gasoline, and walk away. Billy's car then explodes leaving nothing but car parts, and bloody body parts.

I then put a sticky bomb on my motorcycle to let Johnny K that I am no longer associated with The Lost. I then see a black Sabre Turbo, then walk in front of the car and he starts honking at me I then aim my pistol .50 at him. "Get the fuck outta of the car!" I said. He listens to me, gets out. I then put a bullet in the fuckers head. I get in the and tune into V Rock and listen to some Ratt, and drive on to Los Santos. Fuckin' Joey. 19 fucking years and now all the sudden he needs me?


	3. Chapter 3: Jail Bail

Chapter 3: Jail Bail

Time: 12:35 am

"Hey, wassup, fool! You look... shorter than your Life Invader pic. Ah, fuck it. It doesn't matter, nigga. Let's roll!" Lamar said.

"Let's take my car instead," I said.

"Aight. "Damn, nigga. You must get all the bitches on yo dick with this thang!" Lamar said.

"Yeah, listen. I need to bail my brother out" I said.

"Oh shit, nigga. What that nigga do?" Lamar asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," I said.

"So, umm where you from, man?" Lamar said.

"I don't know. I was an orphaned. My brother Joey and I aren't technically brothers" I said.

Lamar tells me about Los Santos, at least what I don't know. About an fourty minute drive we arrive at the Los Santos Police Department.

"Aight, my nigga. We here at the LSPD. Go get your baby bro, ok? I'll see ya later" Lamar said.

I walk inside and the Officer from the phone asking me questions.

"Name?" the Officer asked.

"John. My brother 'Joey' needs bailing. Uh, your last name is Tenpenny?" I asked.

"Yes. It's my father's name, I'm a cop like he was. He died back in '92.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" I said.

"Don't be. He was never there when I was growin' up, and he was an asshole when he was there. He was so full of himself. Thinking that the world would hand him whatever he wanted if he'd cleaned LS of crime. He never cared about his family. I'm glad that old nigga is dead. Who are you bailing again?" Officer Tenpenny asked.

"My brother Joey," I said.

"Ah, so your John from over the phone, you got the bail money?" Officer Tenpenny asked.

I hand him the $950.

Uh, this is a too much" said Officer Tenpenny.

Officer Tenpenny hands back the amount thats not needed.

"How'd you get this much paper anyway?" Officer Tenpenny asked.

"Uh, that's all the money I'd saved up from the past 4 years" I lied.

Officer Tenpenny just smirked and nodded his head.

"Okay, where are you parked?" Officer Tenpenny asked.

"Out front," I said.

"All right, just go to your car, and your bro will be escorted there," Officer Tenpenny said.

I then walk out front, put on my gold rimmed darkly shaded aviators, light a redwood cigarette, and lay down on top of the hood of my car.

"Fuckin' Hell how much longer!?" I thought.

I then see Joey.

"Hey bro. Fuck you've changed so much" said Joey.

"Just get in the fucking car!" I said.

The smile on Joey's face goes away.

"Gee, thanks for the fucking warm and tender welcome," said Joey.

"You're lucky you're getting my fucking welcome at all! I really should leave your stupid ass here. I really should, but instead of doing so, you're going back to whatever asshole you've been shit out of! Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Well, first I'd like to go to the Vanilla Unicorn Gentlemen's Club," Joey said.

"Oh, for fuck sakes! You get released and the first thing you want is some gash dancing all over you?" I said.

"Yep, you and I are gonna get some hot ass bitches and have them sit on our dicks," said Joey.

"Ah, Jesus... fine," I said.

"Jesus, is this all your stuff from our place?" Joey asked.

"Yep, it's everything I could grab. I've got my clothes, my bongs, and weed" I said.

"Weed? You're a pot smoker now?" Joey asked. "I have been for over eight years now. I get migraines, and now that you're back, I'm gonna get a lot of migraines" I said.

"So how long has it been, man? Two? Maybe three years?" Joey said.

"Are you fucking retarded? Don't answer. I already know the answer. It's been nineteen goddamn years!" I said.

"You've got a big motherfucking mouth, you know that?" Joey said.

"Yeah, you're gonna get a 'big motherfucking mouth' after I backhand the fuck outta you!" I said.

"Fuckin' hell. Nineteen years?" Joey said.

"Yep, and all this time you never wrote, called, emailed, or texted me, and this one time you do call, it's for your selfish bullshit," John said.

"So, whatcha been up to these past nineteen years?" Joey asked.

"The fuck do you care?"John said.

"Just answer the damn question!" Joey said angrily.

"I was with The Lost MC. We've rob banks, trains, held people ransom. We killed people we didn't like. I was tapping Johnny K's girlfriend behind his back, but I ended that shit about thirteen years ago" I said.

"Wait you're with The Lost?" Joey said shocked.

"No, I was. I quit yesterday to bail your sorry ass. Which is something I'm already fucking regretting. Johnny K doesn't take kindly to ex-lost members who to him have gone AWOL, and kill his VP" I said.

"You killed Billy motherfuckin' Grey?! Dude I'm not so sure that was a smart move" said Joey.

"Just shut the fuck up, and let me focus on driving," I said.


	4. Chapter 4: Nikki

Chapter 4: Nikki

"Well, we're here. Jesus, the Vanilla Unicorn? And here I thought that Pole Position Club was a stupid name" I said.

"What're you talking about? This place has the best women in all of Los Santos" Joey said.

Joey and I get out of my car and walk into the Vanilla Unicorn, and wow. Lot's of hot babes in here. I then get offered a lap dance by a stripper, and we go back to the private area. I then read a sign that says "Look, but no touching."

"Are you fucking serious?! At least the Pole Position Club let's you touch, feel, and even finger them" I thought.

The stripper then takes off her bra and her G-string.

"You didn't have to get naked, you know" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that…well men usually prefer that I'd take my clothes off" she said.

"Pfft. Seeing a sexy babe like you with just a bra and a g-string on is sexy enough for me" I said.

"Thanks. It's nice to know that not all men are single and horny pervs" She said.

She then puts her clothes back on, and then she gives me a lap dance.

"What's your name, Sweetheart?" I asked.

"Nikki with two K's' Nikki said.

"That your actually name or your stage name?" I asked.

"It's both," Nikki said.

"It's a pretty name," I said.

"Aw, thanks. So you come here often?" Nikki asked.

"No. This is my first time being here, but not my first lap dance, nor my first time at a strip club" I said.

"What about Los Santos?" Nikki asked.

"I've been here on, uh, 'business' some days, but that hardly ever happened," I said.

"So what do The Lost MC need in Los Santos?" Nikki asked.

"The Lost MC?, I didn't… I never… How'd you know I was with The Lost MC?" I asked

"The Lost MC biker patch on your leather jacket sleeve kind of gave it away," Nikki said with a sexy yet evil grin.

I then look and tear the patch off.

"So what 'business' are you here for?" Nikki asked.

Nikki then leans closer to my chest on her back and rubs her hand through my hair.

" I'm actually no longer associated with The Lost. In Johnny K's eyes, I went AWOL. Nikki, this is going to sound like a bad pick up line, but you look like the kinda look like a girl I'd like to get to know," I said.

Nikki then stops smoldering my face with her huge breasts.

"Um, I don't know. A lot of men and women wanted to use for just my body, money, and to get inside me in general. Not that I didn't enjoy it. You seem like a nice guy, and I don't know if your one of those men. Were there any other women in your life? Nikki asked.

"Well yeah, there were prostitutes and girls I never officially dated. The closest person I had to an actual girlfriend is Johnny K's girlfriend 'Ashley'. We had sex once, and a couple weeks later she had an abortion and lied about it until I found out about it in 2005, and Johnny never found out" I said.

"2005? How old are you?" Nikki asked.

"I'm thirty-eight. How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm twenty-five" Nikki said.

"Wow. I should be a registered sex offender" I joked. N

Nikki giggles.

"You've got a cute giggle. So what do you say, Nikki? Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" I asked.

"Well…what the Hell? Here's my phone number" Nikki said.

We both exchange our phone numbers.

"Hey, let go of me you son of a bitch!" Joey yelled.

"Sorry Nikki, but I gotta see this," I said.

I then get up and see Joey with his pants down and lodger beer in his hand. One of the strippers is nude and running outside. I then speed walk to Joey and The Bouncer.

"Whoa, hey, hey, stop, stop, I know that guy," said Joey.

"You know this man?" The Bouncer asked.

"No, Mr. Bouncer. I've never seen this man in my life" I said.

"Hey! This not fucking funny, John!" Joey said.

"I'm joking. Yes, I, unfortunately, know this man" I said.

The Bouncer then puts Joey down. Joey pulls up his pants and sips his beer.

"This is a strip club, not a motherfuckin' brothel, understand, nigga?" The Bouncer said.

Joey shakes his head yes. The Bouncer walks away. Joey flips him off while the Bouncer is walking away.

"Yes, I perfectly understand" Joey sarcastically said.

"Un-fucking-believable, Joey. I shouldn't have come, I'm going back to Vice City. Maybe whats left of the orphanage is willing to take me back" I said.

"Whoa man, hang on. Come on, don't be like that, listen, I own in a small building in Sandy Shores, out in the Alamo Sea, built for two, and it's completely furnished. I'm trying to get rid of it because I bought another building in Sandy Shores right next to it. Why don't you move in it?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, I'll think about it, no promises, but I guarantee I'll think about it," I said.

"Well... if you do accept my offer the address is; 140 Zancudo Avenue.I'm hungry lets something to eat," said Joey.

"Dude, you already ate I said.

"I don't mean pussy, man" said Joey.

Joey then throws his Lodger beer away. "

Yeah, I could eat. Now let's get out here before you fuck another stripper with your tiny lodger" I said.

"Fuck. You" said Joey.

Meanwhile back in Vice City. JK is in a conference call on his cell phone with his contacts in Liberty City, Vice City, and Los Santos.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDINGME?! THAT BACKSTABBING SONOFABITCH IS THE FUCKING REASON WE'RE NOT SITTING ON WHITEGOLD?! Do you know where he's heading? Los Santos? Yeah I've been there on business on cooking methamphetamine, there some rivals, but the one I hate the most is Trevor Phillips. "Trevor Phillips is a meth making, cannibalistic, fucking psychopath. I'll go to Los Santos, chances are John won't be in Blaine County. I'll bring Ashley along too. Once I find John, I'll hang him from his own fucking intestines" said JK.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Pizza Stack

Chapter 5: Return of the Pizza Stack

Joey and I get into my car and start driving for a place to eat.

"So what'd you think of Nikki?" Joey asked.

"I asked her out" I said.

"Seriously?" Joey said with disbelief.

"Yeah, we exchanged phone numbers. I'll hang with her sometime" I said.

"How much money did you have to pay her?" Joey asked.

"I didn't have to pay her a damn thing. Nikki's not a prostitute….as far as I know" I said.

"Yeah….there's something you need to know about Nikki-Oh hey, it's a Pizza Stack! Let's eat here!" Joey said.

I pull into the Pizza Stack entrance and steal some guys spot.

"Hey that was my spot, asshole!" he said.

"Why don't you find another spot to park, you fat fuck! Or did you eat the other parking spaces?" I asked.

He speed-walks, or at least tries to speed walk, to me, gets I my face, and shoves his chubby finger into my chest.

"You got a big motherfucking mouth, you know that?" he said.

"You got a big mouth too. That's why you're so fat. Get that sausage of a finger off of me or I'll make you eat it" I said.

I shove him out of the way and Joey and I make our way inside Pizza Stack.

"Damn man. That was straight up golden" Joey said.

Joey and I get in line and the fat fuck cuts in front of me.

"Hey, I was here first, asshole!" I said.

"Why don't you find another spot in the line, you asshat," he said.

I then grab the nearest metal napkin holder and start bashing his fat skull in. I banged the napkin holder against his skull three times before it finally cracks and squirts blood all over me and the floor The cashier starts to panic. I slowly walk up to him.

"If you ever say anything to anyone, I'll make sure you'll suffer the same fate as this fat lump of shit…I'll have a large stuffed crust pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni," I asked.

"T-t-t-that'll be; $16.02" The Cashier said.

I slam the bloody napkin holder onto the counter. A little blood splats on the Cashiers face.

"Did I say '$16.02'? I meant on the house," the Cashier said nervously.

The pizza gets to me just as I hear the police sirens go off. I quickly turn around and see the pizza chef dropping the phone.

"Sonuvabitch!" I yelled.

I pull out my .50 pistol and shoot the Chef straight in the face.

"Grab the pizza and let's go!" I yelled.

Joey grabs the pizza and we both make a run for my car. The cops start shooting at us and we both drive off. After a shared round of bullets, I make my way to Blaine County. The cops block off the rest of the way and I decide to go off-road.

"All right, now the house I offered you is not that far from here. You can hide out there if you want it" Joey said.

"All right, I'll take it!" I said.

Joey and I head from my new house and I drift into the garage avoiding the cops together. Its shit like this that makes me miss the good old days.

"You think its clear?" Joey asked.

"We lost them on the highway that lead us here. You tell me" I said.

"Jesus fucking Christ. What the fuck is your fucking problem? Are you pissed at me, because I left you in VC?" Joey asked.

"Yes. And It's the fact that you're a selfish asshole, who never got in contact with me, and when you did come into contact, its to bail your sorry ass out!" I yelled.

"Oh jeez. Get the fuck over it. I never came into contact with you, so fucking what? You think it's been easy for me here? I had to shoplift stores in order to buy the place next door. I cant hold a job, so I'm damn lucky that I could afford this shithole" Joey said.

"Of course. Give me the shit hole" I said.

"Its shithole, but it has its shithole that has its charm. Come on. I'll show you around" Joey said.

Joey and I walk out the garage and into the house.

"Over here is the kitchen, there's the living room. And over here is the bathroom, and there's the bedroom" Joey said.

"Okay. This place does have its charm. I'll start moving my shit in" I said.

After an hour of moving my shit in, I finally move into the Shithole. The next thing I know, Nikki sends me a text.

"Hey, John. How about that date?" Nikki texted.

I send her a 'yes'.

"Alright. I've got a date with Nikki. I'm out of here" I said.

"Man there's something you should REALLY know about Nikki" Joey said.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," I said.

I take my car and make my way towards the Vanilla Unicorn.


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night

Chapter 6: Date Night

I walk in and I see Nikki waving her hands and smiling at me. I walk over to her and she hugs me. I hug her back and she grabs my hands and puts them on her ass.

"Your ass is so fine. I could play with it all day" I said.

"How about you and me go in the dressing room and I'll show you a good time," Nikki said.

Nikki takes my hand and leads me into the private room. She takes off everything. I tried to tell her that she didn't need to take her clothes off, but she wanted to "show off her goods" as Nikki put it. She sits face forwards and starts wiggling her huge breasts in my face. I can't help but suck on her nipples. She moans with pleasure.

"I want you. Inside me. Now" Nikki said.

I slowly make my hand towards her hairless pussy and start fingering. She moans a little louder.

"I want your huge cock in me. Right now" Nikki said.

We both rush to the changing room and start fucking.

"Oh. Oh God! You're the hugest. I don't even think its fitting inside all of the way" Nikki said.

Nikki starts sucking and gagging.

After five minutes, five Mexican gangsters come inside and pull me off of Nikki and holds me back.

"Hey, idiota. This is Hector's girl. You fuck with her, you fuck with the Vagos" Vago 1 said.

He pulls out a switchblade. I headbutt the Vago that's holding me back and Vago 1 fails to stab me and accidentally stabs Vago 2 in the heart. I take the switchblade out of Vago 2 and slit Vago 1's throat. Blood spirits on my face and leather jacket. Vago 3 throws a butterfly knife into my arm. I yell in pain, I pull the butterfly knife out and throw it directly into Vago 3's face. Vago 3 drops dead. Vago 4 and 5 let go of Nikki and run away. Nikki just stares at the lifeless corpses that surrounded me. Nikki's hands start to shake and she turns pale. I know that look. Nikki is discovering this who I am. I grab some Nikki's bra and g string and hand them to her. She jumps in terror.

"Nikki, listen to me; I know this is a shock, but right now the police are going to be on their way here. We need to leave.

Nikki shakes her head and puts her bra and g string on.

Nikki and I run out of here. It's now thundering and raining. The cops barely missed us. I notice that Nikki is shivering cold. After all, she is soaking wet and the only things she's wearing is her work uniform. So I pull over and put her my jacket around Nikki. She jumps in fear again as I put my jacket on her.

"Nikki, I know this is a huge shock for you, but I am not a good person. If you want to break up with me then break up with me" I said.

Nikki slaps me across the face.

"How can you just say that? How can just give up when we've barely dated?" Nikki asked.

"I'm sorry. I've been in this game a lot of years, Nik. I guess I've gotten used to it. Where do you live? I'll take you home" I said.

"No. The Vagos will be all over my place. I've got nowhere to go" Nikki said.

"That's not true. You can stay at my place" I said.

"Really? Thank you, John. You're really are a sweetheart. I'm sorry I smacked you" Nikki said.

Nikki kisses the area on my face where she smacked me.

As I make my way back to my place, Nikki scoots over to me and snuggles with me. We finally make it back to my place. I show Nikki around and head to my room. Nikki takes off her clothes and gets into my bed. She told me that the only way that the only way I was getting into bed with her was if I were to be naked as well. I don't hesitate to take off my clothes and roll next to Nikki. She giggles and I laugh. We slowly start to kiss.

"I love you," Nikki said.

My eyes open wide and I can't help but say it back. Nikki smiles and we kiss each other goodnight. You'd think that I'd be feeling happy, but right then and there the only thing I was feeling was curiosity. Because the only question I have on my mind was; Who in the fuck is Hector?


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Day

Chapter 7: The Next Day

Time: 7 am

I wake up and quickly notice that Nikki wasn't beside me. I hear some noises coming from the kitchen I put my pants on and pull out my .50 pistol. I aim it in the kitchen area.

"Jesus Christ, Nik. You scared the shit out of me" I said.

"I'm sorry, baby. I figured you'd want some breakfast. So I cooked some pancakes and bacon" Nikki said.

I put the .50 in the back of my pants.

"Oh..I didn't know you could cook. The food smells great" I said.

"Thanks. Want some coffee?" Nikki asked.

Nikki pours me a cup of coffee. I quickly notice that Nikki is wearing her work uniform.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you don't have to wear your 'work uniform' while you're here," I said.

"I know. As much as I like to dress like a stripper, it's not something that I would dress up as all the time. And besides, these are the only things I have to wear here" Nikki said.

"Well, we can go shopping. There's a Suburban a couple miles out from here. Tell you what, after breakfast, you and I will go clothes shopping" I said.

"Oh my God. My badass biker is going to take me clothes shopping" Nikki said.

"You know, Nik. You're probably the first woman that actually makes me happy. You know I love you, right?" I asked.

Nikki starts to tear up. I hug her and kiss her forehead.

"Babe, I love you too," Nikki said.

I kiss Nikki passionately.

"I suppose we should eat now, Nik" I said.

Nikki turns around to get herself some coffee and I smack her sexy ass.

"Hey, we'll have some fun later, but for now, let's eat," Nikki said.

"Oh I'm gonna eat something alright," I said.

Nikki and I both grin. We both sit down to eat.

"So, tell me about yourself, Nik" I said.

"Well, I was born on Christmas in 1993. I was a huge drug addict for four years. Heroin, Coke, you name it, I did it. But that was four years ago. My best friend, Sally, who's also a stripper at the Vanilla Unicorn. She goes by Sapphire. She's been my best friend since we were in high school. And in case your wondering, she and I have had sex on multiple occasions. If its okay with you, I would like to keep that going. Not, because I want to cheat on you, but because it's fun and I enjoy it" Nikki said.

"It's fine. So you were born in 1993 on Christmas? I was born on Christmas too, but in 1980. I'd bet you'd look hot in a Mrs. Clause suit" I said.

"Don't think for a second that I have never dressed up as a slutty Mrs. Clause" Nikki said.

"I just realized something. When I was twenty-one years old, you were eight years old. That is so wrong" I said.

"Hey, as long as we love each other, then that's all that matters, baby. So you've heard stuff about me. I'd like to hear about you" Nikki said.

"Well, I was raised in an orphanage in Liberty City in 1985. My parents died the same year. I hated them both. Eventually, my brother 'Joey' was raised in the same orphanage I was raised in. We became best friends. We eventually became brothers. We cut our hands and we shook hands. It was basically a blood oath from this old western movie I saw when I was a kid. When I think back to that day, I can't help but be thankful he didn't have AIDS. The orphanage burnt down in 1990. The people there were abusive so it's not like I shed a tear when they all got burnt to a black crisp. Five years later, Joey and I had moved to Vice City and tried to make a name for ourselves. That never happened. Four years later, Joey had left to pursue the 'good life' here in Los Santos. As you can see, that also never happened. Nineteen years later, Joey called me, asking for bail, here in Los Santos. I had to leave the bank and the Lost MC to bail Joey out. Something I'm already regretting" I said.

"My word. What a difficult life you lived" Nikki said.

Nikki stands up, walks behind me, and hugs me.

"Well, I suppose we should get to shopping" I said.

Just as we leave, Joey walks inside.

"Oh shit. I was interrupting, was I?" Joey asked.

Joey instantly looks at Nikki's huge breasts.

"Wait, this is your brother you were talking about?" Nikki said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Joey would you stop fucking staring at my girlfriend's huge breasts?" I asked.

Joey shook his head like he was in a trance.

"Sorry. Anyway, I've got a surprise for you, John. It's in your garage" Joey said.

The three of us all walk inside my garage. Joey hands me the keys to a black Bagger. Everything is upgraded, and the irony is that its got no bags on the side.

"Well...it's not my Daemon, but it'll do. Thanks, Joey. Come on babe, let's go shopping" I said.

Nikki and I leave my house and make way to Suburban.


	8. Chapter 8: Shop 'till you drop

Chapter 8: Shop 'till you drop

"Hey, is it okay if I tag along? I've been meaning to buy some new clothes anyway" Joey said.

"Yeah, I guess you can come," I said.

"Suh-weeet! I call shotgun!" Joey said.

"No, I do," Nikki said.

"Fine, let's let John decide. It's his car, anyway" Joey said.

"Joey..." I said.

"Yes, I get shotgun!" Joey said with excitement.

Joey begins getting in the front of the seat.

"Get in the back, Joey," I said.

Joey groans with annoyance gets in the back seat and Nikki snuggles with me in the front.

"I can't believe that guy is your brother. He's such a pervert. He also a major asshole" Nikki said.

"It sounds like you're talking from experience. What did Joey do to you?" I asked.

"Well, he-" Nikki said.

"Hey. You guys do realize that I'm still sitting back here, right?" Joey interruptingly asked.

"Joey, what did you do to Nikki?" I asked.

"Oh, look. We're here!" Joey said.

I pull into a parking spot. A couple of Mexican Cholo's start whistling at Nikki. I can't really blame them since Nikki is still wearing her bra, g string, and high heels. One of them smacks Nikki's ass.

"Hey, hands off!" I said.

"Or what idiota? You gonna kill us for your whore?" One Cholo said.

I then knock him the fuck out with one punch and we walk inside Suburban. Almost all of them surrounds him, and the one that didn't surround him gets on his phone and starts dialing.

"Oooh, this short-shorts are so adorable. Oh my God, this Love Fist tank top is so cute. Oh, this black/white canvas are to die for" Nikki said.

Nikki then heads into the changing room.

"Okay, bro. There's something you really should know about Nikki" Joey said.

"Joey, whatever it is. I don't want to fucking know" I said.

"Why do you keep avoiding the inevitable?" Joey asked.

"Because I don't want to start an argument with the person I love," I said.

"Oh, please. If you really love Nikki then you'll listen to what I have to say" Joey said.

"Alright, fine. What is it that you have to say?" I asked.

"Alright. Glad you're finally listening. Nikki-" Joey said.

"What do you think?" Nikki interruptingly asked.

I look up and down at Nikki. The tank top is small you can see Nikki's ruby-encrusted belly button piercing. And her breasts are barely holding inside the tank top. Her g string is very obviously there.

"Nikki, you are, without a doubt the most beautiful person, I have ever seen," I said.

"Oh, baby. You sure are the sweetest guy I have ever dated" Nikki said.

"Baby, you can wear something ugly as Hell and it would somehow make you look more beautiful," I said.

Nikki and I kiss passionately.

I pay for the clothes Nikki wanted and we all get inside my car. I was about start my car, but one of the Cholos starts banging on my window, asking me to roll it down.

"Hey, tonto follo. I just got a call out here about two guys with my girl. You want to explain yourself?" He asked.

"Uh, excuse me? Your girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. Nikki's my girlfriend. Hi baby" He said.

"Um...Hi, Hector" Nikki said.

"Wait...Hector? This is the same guy who sent those Vagos after me in the Vanilla Unicorn" I said.

"In the living flesh, tonto follo" Hector said.

Nikki started to turn pale

"You killed my men and broke my son's nose. I should really kill you, tonto follo. But, today I am feeling generous. So I'll make you a deal. I'll let you guys go, if you give me your car" Hector said.

"Alright. You get my Sabre, and the three of us will walk back to my place" I said.

"No, tonto follo. You don't understand. I get the car and the girl. I said 'you guys'. I never said anything about my girl " I said.

I look at Nikki and Nikki starts to cry.

"John, please don't do this. He'll kill me" Nikki said.

I then look at Hector.

"I suggest you take this deal, Tonto follo. You have any idea what I can do to you?" Hector asked.

"Just let him have the Nikki, John. She's not worth it" Joey said.

I just sit there and think for a couple of seconds.

"Okay. You can Nikki and the car" I said.

"Alright, tonto follo. You're now good in my book" Hector said.

I then look at Nikki. Nikki's hyperventilating.

"You bastard!" Nikki said.

"Sorry, Nikki. But we all got to survive somehow. You can have her, Hector. She ain't nothing but a gash whore to me" I said.

I then look at Nikki again. We look at each other for a couple of seconds. I then sneak the keys into the starter and smirk at Nikki. I then start the car, put her in gear and drive like a bat out of Hell. The tire smoke blinds the Hector and his Vagos.

"What are you, tonto follo's waiting for!? After them!" Hector yelled.

The Vagos get in their cars and motorcycles and start chasing and shooting at us.

"Nikki, get your head down! Joey take the wheel" I said.

Joey manages to get up in the front seat and drives. I pull out my .50 and start shooting at the Vagos. I manage to hit the ones on the motorcycles. The Vagos start shooting back.

"Hey, Nikki! I could use your help! Reach under your seat!" I said.

Nikki reaches under her side of the seat and screams because what she pulls out is a sticky bomb. Nikki starts shaking and accidentally pushes a button.

"Oh fuck! I think I just activated it!" Nikki said.

"Quickly, hand it to me!" I said.

Nikki hands the sticky bomb to Joey and Joey hands me the sticky bomb.

"Nikki, you didn't activate it. You just turned it on" I said.

I then activate the sticky bomb and throw it as far as I can. Once the Vagos were in the right spot, I set off the detonator. The explosion takes out two Vagos. Their cars block the rest of the Vagos, Hector included. We manage to get away and back to my place.

"Holy fucking shit, that was intense!" Joey said.

Nikki then sits down on my couch and her hands won't stop shaking. She's shocked out of her mind. I sit next to Nikki and I put my hand on her shoulder, but she jumps and screams in fear.

"I..really thought you were gonna turn me over to that psycho. I thought I was going to die" Nikki said.

I then get on the floor, on my knees, put my hands on both sides of Nikki's face, and look straight into her deep blue eyes.

"Nikki...I would never, never, ever turn you over. I would die before that happens" I said.

I kiss Nikki. Her lips are quivering with fear and sadness. I then hug Nikki.

Joey starts to say something, but I get up and punch him in the fucking face before he could say anything.

"What. In the actual fuck. Was that for!?" Joey said.

Joey spits out a tooth.

"For telling me that Nikki isn't worth it," I said.

"I tried to tell you about Nikki. She's dangerous to be with. I learned that the hard way. That motherfucking crazy son of a bitch will kill us all just so he could fuck Nikki" Joey said.

"Wait...you used to date Nikki?" I asked.

"It was more of a side fling. She wanted a boyfriend who treated her right and I wanted a fuck buddy, and because of that I ended up getting sliced open. If it wasn't for Tenpenny getting an 'anonymous tip' about me being found on Strawberry, sliced open, then I would've died. Hector and his crew tortured me when he found out that I was fucking Nikki. He's dangerous, John. And Nikki's dangerous to be with" Joey said.

"Good thing I'm more dangerous," I said.

I then look at Nikki.

"Oh my God, Nik. You're bleeding" I said.

Nikki looks at her shoulder and wipes off the blood. She has no wound.

"Um, John. This is not my blood" Nikki said.

At first, I was confused, but then I look under my jacket and tank top.

"Aw fuck! I've been shot in the shoulder!" I said.

"We've got to get you to a doctor!" Joey said.

"No. No doctors. They'll call the cops. Besides, I can take care of the bullet" I said.

I then take off my leather jacket and tank top.

"John, what are you doing? And wow you have a really hot built body" Nikki said.

"Thanks, Nik" I said.

I then pull out my switchblade and start digging out the bullet.

"Oh, goddamn, John!" Joey said.

Joey then heads for my bathroom and starts throwing up in the toilet.

"YAAAAARHG! Ouch. That hurt!" I yelled in pain.

I finally dug the bullet out. Nikki then goes into the kitchen, gets me a wet rag, and applies pressure to the wound.

"Thanks, Nik" I said.

"Don't mention it, baby" Nikki said.

Nikki and I kiss.

"I know someone who will treat this wound and will be discreet about it. One of the strippers I work with is a nurse. The price is that I have to fuck her. She's a lesbian" Nikki said.

"Okay, I can deal with that," I said.

"Are you sure your okay with me fucking women? Sapphire included?" Nikki asked.

"If it were another guy, I'd have a problem with it" I said.

"Thanks, baby. You really are a sweet guy" Nikki said.

Nikki and I kiss.

"Hey, Joey. I'm going to see someone that'll take care of this wound. I'll be back soon. Nik, before we go, what does 'tonto follo' mean?" I asked.

"Tonto follo is Spanish for 'dumbfuck'. Its Hectors favorite words" Nikki said.

Nikki and I get on my Bagger and make way to the Vanilla Unicorn.


	9. Chapter 9: Cheetah

Chapter 9: Cheetah

Time: 12 am

Nikki and I are on the highway to Los Santos. I know an argument is going to brew when I ask her about her crazy ex-boyfriend. But I've got to know what I'm getting into.

"So when were you going to tell me about Hector?" I asked.

"I wasn't. I was praying to God that you would never find out about that monster" Nikki said.

"Well, I did find out. So tell me what you know, Nik" I said.

"What are you? A cop? I don't have to tell you shit" Nikki said.

"Nik, you know good and goddamn well that I have every right to know about Hector and what happened to you and my brother. It's your shit, and because of that shit, I'm starting to catch the smell of it. So, I'm going to ask you again; Who is Hector?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Hector is the leader of the Vagos. Way back when I was a heavy drug abuser, I dated him" Nikki said.

"So, what then? He showed you a good time and in return, you got some good shit out of it?" I asked.

"Pretty much, asshole. I injected, inhaled, and snorted the good shit, and all I had to do was flash my awesome tits and my tasty pussy. I was a drug whore. I hated myself, and I wanted to change that. Hector didn't want me to change. He went as far as torturing your brother, just so he could fuck me. I had to let Hector skull fuck me good, just so he would stop torturing Joey. I had to swallow single drop because if I didn't Hector would kill Joey. At the time, I thought that Joey had loved me. I had loved your brother. I loved Joey enough to call Officer Tenpenny and give him that 'anonymous tip' that Joey was talking about. Boy, did I learn that was a mistake real quick" Nikki said.

"Jesus Christ, Nik. I'm so sorry. I didn't know" I said.

"It's okay, baby. The reason why I didn't tell you about Hector was because I thought...you would see me differently and kick me to the curve" Nikki said.

"Nik. I love you. I could never do that. The only type of person I'll ever see you as is the person I love" I said.

After a forty-five minute drive, Nikki and I finally reach the Vanilla Unicorn. Nikki and I head inside and find the Nurse.

"Hey, over here!" Nikki said.

The nurse comes over to us. And of course, she's dressed as a slutty nurse.

"Hey, Nikki! It's been a while since I've seen you. All the girls have been wondering where you've been" She said.

"I know, girl. Hey, listen. This is John. My boyfriend. He's in need of 'special attention' if you catch my drift" Nikki said.

"Nice to meet you, John. My names 'Chelsea. But my friends call me "Cheetah". You know the price, Nik. Are you okay with that, John?" Cheetah asked.

"I'd only have a problem with it if you were a guy," I said.

"Okay, then Nikki better stay away from him then," Cheetah said.

Cheetah then points to a transgender stripper.

"I'm...not into that sort of stuff anyway. Not that theres a problem being transgender. So, Cheets. Could you help him?" Nikki asked.

"As handsome as he is? I might let him join us later. Oh, wait...help him. Sorry. Yeah, let's go to the dressing room" Cheetah said.

Nikki, Cheetah, and I head towards the dressing room. Cheetah pulls out her surgery tools and begins stitching my wound.

"Okay, you're going to feel a sting. This will help numb the feeling of the stitching" Cheetah said.

"It's just a sting. I think I can tak-ow! I think that was more than just a sting" I said.

Cheetah begins stitching my wound.

"So, Nikki. When were you going to tell me that you're seeing other people again? I thought you were done with dating with what happened between you, Joey, and Hector" Cheetah said.

"I was done dating...but then I met John," Nikki said.

"Ooooh. Am I getting a "He's the one" vibe? I think I am" Cheetah said.

"The only 'vibe' you're going to be getting is from my two fingers, Cheets," Nikki said.

Nikki gropes Cheetahs breast and licks the side of her face.

"You better stop. I get really shaky when I'm horny" Cheetah said.

After seven minutes of stitching, Cheetah's finally done.

"Alright, John. I'm cut you a break and let you watch me fuck your girlfriend" Cheetah said.

Cheetah grabs Nikki buy her arm and starts making out with Nikki. Tongue and all. Nikki takes off her shirt and bra and rips off Cheetah's bra and starts sucking on Cheetah's breast. Cheetah then gets her hand down Nikki's short-shorts and starts fingering. Nikki moans loudly with pleasure. Nikki has her orgasm, shoves Cheetah to the floor. Nikki starts eating Cheetah out.

"Oh, my God, Nik. You still know how to use that tongue" Cheetah said.

Nikki then starts using her fingers and her tongue at the same time,

"Godammit, Nik! You're going to make me explode!" Cheetah said.

Cheetah then screams with pleasure, gets up and starts making out with her again. You can actually see Nikki's and Cheetah's tongue being pressed against each other's cheeks from the outside.

"I want to taste your delicious pussy, Nik" Cheetah said.

Cheetah shoves Nikki to the floor, pulls her short-shorts off, and starts waggling her tongue into Nikki's pussy.

"Oh God, Cheetah. You're going to make me explode again" Nikki said.

Nikki has another orgasm and they finish it all of with another make-out session. Nikki and Cheetah are both out of breath.

" was fun, Cheets" Nikki said.

"That was...certainly entertaining, but we should get going, Nik. It's too dangerous to be here with Hector on the loose" I said.

Nikki and Cheetah waggle their tongue down each other's throats one final time and the two of us walk out of the Vanilla Unicorn. My phone then starts ringing. It shows no caller ID. I answer it.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?" I asked.

"I'm the guy who just saved you from going to prison," He said.

"What? Prison? Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lester Crest. I helped the Lost MC to try and take the bank score you ruined in Vice City. You mentioned your brother on your phone. The cops were going to trace that back to you and the MC. But due to some "footage error", they are no longer going to do so" Lester said.

"Ah, Lester. I remember you. And just what do you get out of this?" I asked.

"A friend of mine is looking for a few good men to take on a jewelry store in Los Santos. He asked me if I was working with someone and I told them that you were too unpredictable. But, after what I saw from the footage, it's obvious that you can handle yourself even if everything going to shit. So, therefore I would like to hire you. How would you like to go jewelry shopping?" Lester asked.


	10. Chapter 10: The Jewel Store Job

Chapter 10: The Jewel Store Job

After I drop Nikki back at my place in Sandy Shores, I make way towards the Darnell Bros warehouse in Los Santos. Once I got there, I walk inside.

"Here, biker boy. You'll be wearing this" Lester said.

Lester handed me a bug exterminator uniform. I put it on and head into the meeting room.

"Okay, first off let's get the introductions out of the way. I'm Michael De Santa. I'm the one you listen to" Michael said.

"I'm Franklin Clinton. I'm...just a fuckin' hired gun, I guess" Franklin said.

"I'm Rickie Lukens. I'm the hacker, bro!" Rickie said.

"I'm John. I guess I'm also a hired gun" I said.

"Alright. Now we all know why we're here. We've got a score to take. Now the plan is simple. Elegant. Listen to Lester. Pay attention to the information he gives you and we'll all make a buck. Now if it all goes bad, you know the drill. This wasn't organized. We don't know each other. We got caught up in a robbery and acted in self-defense. But that's not going to be an issue because everything is going to be just fine" Michael said.

"The um...er...alarm system is easy. Now if I didn't need to be running things I could have it offline myself no problem but uh, you should be able to get us a pretty decent window. How decent, depends on the job you do. Now, once it's down, you signal Michael and makes the call" Lester said.

"If things look good, then we'll be able to drop a present right through the air vent on the roof. Everybody goes to sleep, no problem. We take our time. If we run into trouble, we move quickly and with force. Any questions?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, how much are we getting?" I asked.

"Everyone here is getting a fifteen percent. Any more questions?" Michael asked.

Nobody says anything.

"No? Let's go" Michael said.

We all get up and head towards our designated spots.

"Frank, you're with me. Rickie, you're in the truck with the bikes. Eddie and John, you've got the van" Michael said.

Michael and Franklin gets into the car.

"See you on Little Portola people. Initials only from here on out" Michael said.

After a 10 minute drive and a 15-minute wait, Franklin finally knocks out everyone with the gas canisters. Michael, Eddie, and I walk inside the jewelry store and start breaking the glass and stealing the jewels. I see a ruby ring and a pearl necklace that Nikki would love. So I stuff them in my pocket.

"Ah shit my dudes! I was only able to grant you guys fifty seconds before it resets itself!" Rickie said.

"Shit! I should've hired a better hacker!" Michael said.

"Okay, you guys got like thirty seconds left!" Rickie said.

"Not a lot of time left lets go!" Michael said.

"Oh god. 3...2...1!" Rickie said.

The alarm goes off.

"Man, I'm telling you. You've got to move these bikes" The Parking Guard said.

"Man, get the fuck outta my face!" Franklin said.

Michael walks behind the Parking Guard, grabs him by the neck, and throws him to the ground.

"You forget a thousand things every day, pal. Make sure this is one of them. I'll see you at the river. Go!" Michael said.

"Let's go, come on!" Franklin said.

Franklin and I get on the dirt bikes and drive off.

"Stay close, stay safe. Let's go! Hard left here. Going down the big road. Corset drive" I said.

Franklin and I drive though cops and gunfire and make a big jump from a bridge to the freeway below. We then enter a construction tunnel.

"Man, good thing I chose these dirt bikes. Any other bike would've slid on the mud" Franklin said.

We make another big jump to a lower level and drive into a tunnel. The tunnel diverges into two more tunnels. We take the one on the left and drive up some escalators. After a couple of minutes of more driving, we finally reach the literal light at the end of this tunnel.

"Dudes, the police know your there. Be ready" Rickie said.

"Shit, they all over us!" Franklin said.

"I'm here, boys. Just keep driving!" Michael said.

"Well, lets hope that we don't get arrested...or end up under a cop car" I said.

"Hang in there, boys! I've got bull bars on the front of the truck. I'll make short work of the cops" Michael said.

Michael disables the cops on his side of the sewer and eventually makes his way towards disabling the cops cars on our side.

We eventually come to a stop and load up the dirt bikes in the back of the truck.

"Alright. Lester's waiting for us at the lockup" Michael said.

"Aw, fuck, man. I thought I was going to be stuck on that bike" Franklin said.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to be stuck under a cop car" Michael said.

"Man, there's gotta be more dudes waiting 'round that way. We did not just get away with that shit, did we?" Franklin asked.

"You know what? I think we did" Michael said.

Hah, man!" Franklin said.

"Woohoo! Fuckin' A man! We fucking did it!" I said.

I high five Franklin and Michael.

After a five minute drive, we finally reach the checkpoint.

"Alright people. We need to split up. They're going to be looking for a crew" Michael said.

"I'll wire your cut when the rocks have been sold," Lester said.

"Man, that shit was crazy, dog. So what now?" Franklin asked.

"We get out of here. Keep our heads down" Lester said.

"Hey, you did good kid. You too, John. Alright, everybody take off. Hey Franklin..." Michael said.

I make a change in my clothes and drive off into the sunset.


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Revenge

Chapter 11: Sweet Revenge

It's now Tuesday morning. After that rush of sweet adrenaline and robbing, I needed to rest. Once I get there, Nikki was already asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I hit my bong about fifteen times and drunk a couple of beers and pass out on the couch, stoned and drunk out of my mind.

"Baby?" Nikki said.

Nikki gently shakes me.

I just grumble.

"Baby. Its three in the afternoon" Nikki said.

"Oh, God. How much did I smoke and drink last night?" I asked.

"Babe? Did you rob a jewelry store?" Nikki asked.

"How..did you know about that?" I asked.

"The news just hit a couple of seconds ago. That and the jewelry in your jacket pocket gave it away" Nikki said.

"Oh, shit. I forgot about those. There for you" I said.

"Really?" Nikki said.

Nikki grabs the ruby ring and puts it on.

"It's so beautiful," Nikki said.

"You're more beautiful," I said.

Nikki attempts to kiss me but gags at the smell of kush and booze on my breath.

"Okay, you need to brush your teeth before I kiss you again," Nikki said.

I then get up, go to the bathroom, and start brushing my teeth.

"So, did the phone call you got yesterday have anything to do with the jewelry store job?" Nikki asked.

I then spit up the mouthwash and start taking a shower.

"Nik, I love you, but I think you know enough," I said.

"Okay, I understand," Nikki said.

I then get out of the shower. Joey then busts in my house.

"John, get dressed. There's something you gotta see!" Joey said.

I quickly get dressing in my pants and tank top and follow Joey.

"What do you want me to see?" I asked.

"Look right there," Joey asked.

"That's...That's Trevor Philips trailer. What did you do, Joey?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything. Just listen" Joey said.

Johnny K walks out of Trevor's trailer.

"Hey, Trevor! I'm talking to you motherfucker!" Johnny K yelled.

"Are you? Well, what are saying?" Trevor asked.

"Fuckin' my girl man, its wrong" Johnny K said.

"Well, I gotta fuck somebody! You want me to fuck you instead? Take off your pants, cowboy. Let's, let's fuck" Trevor said.

"You think this is funny?" Johnny K asked.

"Get them off!" Trevor said.

"Fuck you man! I still love her" Johnny K said.

Trevor then pulls Johnny K into a hug and the only words that kept going through my mind on repeat is "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit!".

Trevor then grabs Johnny K by the throat, throws him to the ground, throws his beer bottle into Johnny K's face, and starts stomping the shit out of him.

"Fuckin' shit! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Who the fuck are you speaking to!? Hey! I'm talking to you! I just saw a fucking ghost and then I gotta hear your bullshit? Hey! Hey! Fuck you then!" Trevor said.

Trevor and his two "fearless" sidekicks drive away in Trevor's shitty pickup.

"I...I...I...I can't believe it. Johnny K's dead. The MC is going to fucking fall apart" I said.

"That's good...Wait, is that good?" Joey asked.

"I guess its good. That means the target I painted on my back when I left is gone" I said.

"So, what're you going to do?" Joey asked.

"Johnny K and the Lost MC are dead. Johnny K and the Lost MC took me in when I was poor and hungry. Trevor Philips killed the people I called family. I want revenge" I said.

"John now is not the time to be killing people after what you just pulled off," Joey said.

"Oh, I know that. That's why I'm going to trash Trevor's trailer," I said.

"That's a dumb idea, John" Joey said.

"And you're going to help me," I said.

"That's an even dumber idea, John" Joey said.

"Wait until one of Trevors sex slaves is in his trailer. We're going to want a witness" I said.

We wait until sunset. Ron is the only one there while Trevors doing something "sick" or "fucked up" related. I had Joey dress up as a biker. We both wear hockey masks. We walk to Trevor's trailer and I kick down the door.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing? Trevors going to kill you guys!" Ron said.

I then punch Ron's lights out and start trashing the place. I smash the TV, I throw all of Trevor's clothes on the floor and smash Trevors Impotent Rage Statue. After an hours worth of trashing, we head back to my place.

"Be honest with me, John. Why did you really want to do this?" Joey asked.

"I don't know what the Hell you're talking about," I said.

"Bullshit. You said that we're going to need a witness. You wanted Trevor to know that the Lost MC had trashed his trailer in retaliation. When really it's nothing like that at all" Joey said.

I take a deep breath.

"I did this because this was the only way to end the Lost. The MC has lost its way. It was time for it to end. Trashing Trevor's trailer is going to make him think that the Lost did this. It'll cause Trevor to retaliate. Trevor's going to kill the Lost MC. And I just set him on the right path" I said.

"Jesus Christ man. Trevors the goddamn gun and your aiming and shooting it at the Lost. That's very smart. When did you become so smart?" Joey asked.

"That's the 19 years you've missed out on. I've learned how to fight from the Lost, I've learned how to shoot better, I've learned their ways on how to run an MC as a President" I said.

"You thinking about starting your own MC?" Joey asked.

"Maybe someday, Joey. Maybe someday" I said.

I walk back into my house. I see that Nikki has started cooking dinner.

"Hey. I'm making beef stew. Is that okay?" Nikki asked.

"I love beef stew, baby," I said.

Nikki then pulls out her phone.

"Yes. It finally happened!" Nikki said with excitement.

"What finally happened?" I asked.

"Sapphire. She finally dumped that abusive asshole of a boyfriend" Nikki said.

"If he was so abusive then why didn't Sapphire dump him earlier?" I asked.

"Because she was scared, but once she mentioned calling the cops, his pussy ass was kissing her feet and begging her not to," Nikki said.

"Wow. What a pussy!" I said.

"Yeah. Sapphire needs someone who will protect her from abusive and crazy boyfriends, steal her some jewelry, and..."Nikki said.

Nikki looks at me and smiles. It didn't take me long to figure out what Nikki was thinking.

"No," I said

"Yes" Nikki said.

"No," I said.

"Yes!" Nikki said.

"Nikki, I said no" I said.

"But, babe. Why?" Nikki asked.

"Well first off, I'm in a happy relationship with you. Second off, if Sapphire's going to call the cops because her boyfriend was abusive towards her, then she ain't going to like what I do for a living" I said.

"Oh please. As long as your not being abusive towards Sapphire and love her like you love me, then she won't call the cops. Sapphires actually pretty laid back. Sapphire smokes weed, she likes to party, she likes all the shit you like. I hate to admit it, but you probably have more in common with Sapphire than you do with me" Nikki said.

I rub my hands through my hair and take a deep breath.

"Alright, fine. I'll take Sapphire out on a date" I said.

Nikki squeals with happiness and sends Sapphire a text.

"Sapphire says that she looks forward to dating you. I sent her your phone number" Nikki said.

I then get a text. It's from Sapphire.

"Um, babe? Sapphire just sent me a picture of her pussy" I said.

"Oh, Sapphire does that with everyone. So don't take it in any way" Nikki said.

"Nikki, promise me that you won't be mad if things between Sapphire and me get more close," I said.

"What you mean sex?" Nikki asked.

"What? No. God no. I could never do that to you. I meant "close" as in "personally close". Like it becomes...I don't know" I said.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Nikki said.

Nikki then gets another text from Sapphire.

"Its Sapphire again. She wants to know if you can meet her tonight" Nikki said.

"Do I got a choice?" I asked.

"Nope," Nikki said.

Nikki sends Sapphire a yes.

"Here. Take the pearl necklace. Sapphire will love them" Nikki said.

"Babe, I got these for you though," I said.

"It's fine, babe. I'm not into necklaces anyway" Nikki said.

I eat my dinner and I make my way to meet Sapphire.


	12. Chapter 12: Sapphire

Chapter 12: Sapphire

After another hour drive, I finally reach the Vanilla Unicorn. I go inside and start asking around for Sapphire. I then approach the Bartender.

"Shot of fireball, please," I asked.

She hands me a shot of fireball.

"So where is Sapphire? I'm supposed to take her out on a date" I said.

"She's about to perform on stage. Prepare yourself" She said.

I then walk and sit up front of the stage. The only thing I kept thinking about is what the Bartender said. What did she mean by "Prepare yourself"? The entire place goes dark and everyone goes quiet.

"Alright folks. She's the Vanilla Unicorns Number One dancer. And here she is! The jewel in the treasure chest of hotness, it's sexy Sapphire!" The Announcer said.

(At this point I would suggest you listen to Aerosmith's Sweet Emotion while you read this, because otherwise what I'm going to type will just sound confusing)

Aerosmith's Sweet Emotion beings to play over the speakers.

Sapphire slowly walks to the pole. With every step, Sapphire wiggles her ass from left to right and her huge rack bounces, up and down. She's got the perfect ass, perfect legs, perfect face, perfect rack.

"She's...fucking insanely hot! She's hotter than Nikki!" I thought.

Sapphire grabs the pole and starts shaking her ass to the beat of the drums.

"Talk about things and nobody cares. Wearing other things that nobody wears. You're callin' my name, but I gotta make it clear. I can't say, baby, where I'll be in a year" Steven Tyler sang.

Sapphire then shakes her ass around to the sound of the guitar three times.

"Some sweat hog mama with a face like a gent. Said my get up and go musta got up & went. Well, I got good news: she's a real good liar. 'Cause a backstage boogie set your pants on fire" Steven Tyler sang.

Sapphire then shakes her ass around again.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet Emoooooooootioaan. Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet Emoooooooootioaan" Steven Tyler sang.

Sapphire takes off her corset, twists and pulls her nipples, and licks her lips while she's rubbing against her pussy. Everyone cheers, including myself.

"I pulled into town in a police car. Your daddy said I took it just a little too far.. You're tellin' other things, but your girlfriend lied. You can't catch me 'cause the rabbit done died. Yes, it did" Steven Tyler sang.

Sapphire rubs her hands through her wavy hair and wiggles her waist in tune with the guitar.

"Standin' in front just shakin' your ass" Steven Tyler sang.

Sapphire twerks her ass like there's no tomorrow.

"I take you backstage you can drink from my glass" Steven Tyler sang.

Sapphire sees me, walks to me, takes my shot of fireball, and chugs it down like it was nothing.

"I talk about something you can sure understand" Steven Tyler sang.

Sapphire shoves her huge breasts in my face and wiggles them silly.

"Cause a month on the road and I'll be eatin' from your hand," Steven Tyler said.

Sapphire takes my hand and sticks my middle finger in her mouth.

Sapphire gets close to my face. I lean forward to kiss her, but the song ends. Sapphire grabs her corset, gives her ass a hard smack, and walks back into the dressing room.

"Well...that was, uh. That was wow. Um. Why am I so sweaty? I can hear my heart beating" I thought.

"Let me guess; that was your first time seeing Sapphire perform?" Cheetah asked.

"Uh, how did you know?" I asked.

"All guys that see her dance for the first time are always sweaty and can hear their heartbeat. You better no do anything to hurt both Sapphire and Nikki" Cheetah said.

"Actually, I'm here because of Nikki, Cheets. Sapphire broke up with her abusive boyfriend and Nikki set Sapphire up with me. I've got a good feeling that I'm going to do something that I'm going to regret. Cheetah, what do I do?" I asked.

"John, if you thinking that you're going to do something that you're going to regret then don't do it," Cheetah said.

"Yeah, but if I don't then both Nikki and Sapphire will be sad because I bailed on Sapphire," I said.

I then head back to the dressing room. Sapphire's fully naked. She has an amazing body.

"God, I hope I don't fuck this up. Or Sapphire for that matter" I said.

I then enter the dressing room.

"Hi, um. I'm John. Nikki told me that you wanted to go to the beach?" I said.

"OMG. You're John? Nikki told me so much about you" Sapphire said.

Sapphire walks to me and hugs me. I feel her breasts press against my chest.

"Yes, I'm a hugger. I hope that's okay" Sapphire said.

"Don't look at her awesome rack! Don't look at her sexy ass! Don't look at her awesome rack! Don't look at her sexy ass! Don't look at her awesome rack! Don't look at her sexy ass! Don't look at her awesome rack! Don't look at her sexy ass!" I thought.

I then look at Sapphire's awesome rack and her sexy ass.

"Goddamnit, John!" I thought.

"Hey. Something just totally poked my fuckhole!" Sapphire said.

"Um, that's my .50, I'm carrying," I said.

"Okay. So when are we hitting up the beach?" Sapphire asked.

"I guess whenever you're ready," I said.

Sapphire then grabs a purple latex g string and a small purple latex bra and puts them on.

"What do you think? Is this totes cute or totes ugly as fuck?" Sapphire asked.

"I guess, totes cute" I asked.

"Awww. Nikki did say you were totally a sweetheart" Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm twenty-one. I just graduated Los Santos High. All I had to do was go anal with the Principal. It was so obvi that she's been wanting to fuck this ass for a while now" Sapphire said.

Sapphire smacks her ass.

"Sapphire, I'm going to have to reschedule this. I'm not feeling so well" I said.

"Oh, you poor thing. I hope you feel better" Sapphire said.

Sapphire kisses my cheek and I get the fuck outta there as fast as I could.


	13. Chapter 13: Beach and Movies

Chapter 13: Beach and Movies

Once I got back to my place, I plop on the couch and thank fuck that I ditched Sapphire. Nikki then busts out of my room. I jump and scream.

"Jesus Christ, Nik! You scared the shit out of me!" I said.

"Good. You kind of deserved it for ditching Sapphire" Nikki said.

"How did you find out that I ditched Sapphire?" I asked.

"Saph texted me saying that you weren't feeling good so you went back home. I can't believe that you ditched a really sweet woman" Nikki said.

"Woman? Sapphire acts like a goddamn teenager out of high school! In fact, she just graduated!" I said.

Nikki slaps me as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" I said.

"Oh, I didn't slap you because of what you said. In fact, I agree with what you said. I slapped you because you ditched my best friend when you said that you would take her out on a date. Saph could use a sweet and tough biker badass in her life. I know I sure did" Nikki said.

I then sit up and hold Nikki's hands.

"I know, baby. I know. It's just that...I'm worried that I'm going to do something that I'm going to regret. Even Cheetah said that if I'm worried that I'm going to do something that I'm going to regret then I shouldn't do it. I'm just scared that I'm going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Nik. Because I'm in love with you" I said.

"And I'm in love with you, John. And because of that love, you would not do something to hurt me. That's why you're going back to take Sapphire to the beach. So go to your room and grab those swim shorts that make your ass look cuter " Nikki said.

"Jesus...I've got no choice, do I?" I asked.

"Nope," Nikki said.

"Heh. Look at me. Bad ass biker getting pussy whipped" I said.

"Sorry baby. But nothing beats pussy" Nikki said.

I get up, grab my swim shorts, and text Sapphire that I'm feeling better and I'm on my way back to take her to the beach. My phone beeps.

"YAAAAY! I can't wait to spend the day with you!" Sapphire texted.

I told her that I felt the same, get back on my Bagger and make my way back to Sapphire. Once I get there, I see Sapphire checking the inside her beach bag.

(Sapphires description: The shortest short-shorts there is. You can see her ass, purple latex g string, and amethyst gem belly button piercing. Short white see-through tank top, small jean jacket, combat boots, long and purple fingernails, and purple gloss lipstick. Sapphire has a tattoo in bold letters saying "Wanna Ride?" on her lower back)

"Hiyeee, John. I'm like so glad you're feeling better" Sapphire said.

Sapphire hugs me and this time I hug her back. Sapphire then looks at my Bagger.

"Omg, you're a biker? That's totes bad ass" Sapphire said.

"What? The leather jacket, steel-toed boots and tattoos didn't give it away?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it, yeah. They do. You ready to go?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. Let's go get wet at the beach" I said.

"Woohoo!" Sapphire cheered.

Sapphire and I get on my Bagger and make way towards the beach.

"So, tell me about yourself, Saph" I said.

"Well, I was born in '97 in July. My birthday was a couple of days ago. I know, I'm old. Lol. Anyway. I graduated from Los Santos High this year, finally. You know where I work. I love showing off my goods. I love rock, metal, and some blues music too. I get my taste in music from my dad. That type of music is real music. I love Metallica, AC/DC, Van Halen, ZZTop, Stevie Ray Vaughn, Blues Brothers, Blues Traveler, ya know, those types of bands. My fav out of all of them is; Metallica. They totes need to get into the Super Bowl. I also love motorcycles, retro cars, and muscle cars. My dream car is a purple '65 Tornado Custom. I live with my parents in Rockford Hills. I come from a rich family. I also love to smoke weed. You ever listen to Dire Straits 'Money for Nothing' while blazed out of your mind? The beginning of the song makes you feel good. Like so good" Sapphire said.

"Wait, you live with your parents?" I asked.

"Totally. That's not a prob, is it? Most of the guys I've dated find that like really weird" Sapphire said.

"Nah, it's not weird. I'm surprised that you're into the same type of music that I'm into. Most music these days are shit" I said.

"Shut the front door. You're into the same music I'm into?" Sapphire asked.

"Hell yeah. I grew up with that type of music. It's because of those types of bands I learned how to play guitar and sing. I'd make Randy Rhodes and Eddie Van Halen proud" I said.

"You play guitar and can sing? I can play the acoustic and sing like Pat Benatar!" Sapphire said.

"Pat Benatar's 'Hit me with your best shot' is one of my favorite songs by her and her band," I said.

"No fuckin' way! Mine too!" Sapphire said with excitement.

"Get out! We love the same type of music, we both smoke weed, we both love motorcycles, we both love retro cars, we both love muscle cars, we both love to play guitar, and we both love to sing? Is there something we don't have in common?" I asked.

"I know, right?" Sapphire asked.

After a fifteen minute ride, we finally reach the beach. No rhyme intended. I park my bike and Sapphire and I walk towards the changing booth. I hold the door open for Sapphire.

"Ladies first," I said.

"So, polite" Sapphire said.

It's been three minutes since Sapphire went in.

"Hey, Saph. You okay?" I asked.

"John, could you come in here and like help with my bra strap?" Sapphire asked.

I then enter the changing booth. Sapphires topless and I can't help but stare. Once Sapphire notices, I look away and act like I wasn't staring.

"Hey, its okay if you stare at my boobs," Sapphire said.

"As amazing as they are, I shouldn't be staring," I said.

"Because you are like with Nikki?" Sapphire asked.

"Exactly why!" I said.

"Well, stare because I'm okay with it. You forget that an assload of people stare at my boobs" Sapphire said.

"Fair point. You needed help with your swimsuit top?" I asked.

"Yes, and its actually the purple latex bra that you told me that I looked adorbs in," Sapphire said.

Sapphire covers her breasts with her bra, turns around, and I snap the bra straps together.

"Thanks, John. With boobs this big, it's kinda hard to hold my boobs and strap my bra at the same time" Sapphire said.

Sapphire then takes of her short-shorts and puts them in her bag. She's wearing a purple latex g string.

"Okay, now I'll just wait on you," Sapphire said.

Sapphire then exits the changing booth. I change into my swim shorts and exit the changing booth.

"Wow. Nikki was right. Those swim shorts do make your ass look cuter. You also have a rockin' bod" Sapphire said.

"Thanks. Glad to know that there's one more lady that likes my ass and the muscles that come with this body" I said.

Sapphire and I started to walk on the sidewalk to find the perfect spot. Every step Sapphire took her breasts would bounce up and down and she'd wiggle her ass left and right. Every single guy and horny teenager was staring at Sapphire, and the guys that we're walking with their girlfriends ended up getting slapped across the face. Dumbasses. Sapphire then stops walking. Her face turns redder than a beautiful rose.

"Whats wrong, Saph?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just...I'm getting self-conscious about every guy looking at me. I've never worn this in public before. Only when I'm working. Unless I'm wearing my purple corset" Sapphire said.

"Well, just pretend that you're at work. Pretend that this sidewalk is the platform and you're walking to the pole" I said.

Sapphire closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Wow. That's totes working. Thanks, John" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I eventually find the perfect spot near the Carnival dock. Sapphire then pulls out the sunscreen lotion and starts squirting it all over her breasts and stomach and starts rubbing it in. Every guy and horny teenager starts staring again. Sapphire looks at everyone thats looking and flashes her breasts.

"Summertime, woohoo!" Sapphire yelled.

Everyone cheered and woohoo'd with her.

"Why did you flash your boobs?" I asked.

"Well, you did tell me to pretend that I'm at work," Sapphire said.

"Touche," I said.

"Hey, could you apply some sunscreen lotion on my back?" Sapphire said.

"Uh, sure," I said.

"Feel lucky, John. Not every guy that I'm not dating gets to touch that ass" Sapphire said.

"You want me to get your ass too?" I asked.

"I'm wearing a g string. I don't want to get a sunburnt ass" Sapphire said.

I slowly apply sunscreen lotion to Sapphire's back and ass. Everyone starts to stare again. Sapphire quickly notices this and once I was done applying sunscreen lotion on Sapphires back and ass, she takes off her g string and shakes it in the air.

"Summertime, woohoo!" Sapphire yelled.

Everyone cheered and woohoo'd again. Sapphire puts her g string back on.

"Sapphire, you've got some serious balls," I said.

"I know, right? Alrighty then. Let's go swimming. Heres some goggles" Sapphire said.

After I was done applying my sunscreen on the front of my body and face, Sapphire immediately grabs the sunscreen out of my hands and applies it to my back slowly.

"You've been wanting to touch my body for a while now, haven't you?" I asked.

"Totes. I know you've been wanting to touch me too. And you did. Now I got to touch your hot bod. I saw how you almost kissed me back at work. " Sapphire said.

"Yeah, maybe don't mention me trying to kiss you to Nikki," I said.

"My lips are sealed," Sapphire said.

Once Sapphire was done applying the sunscreen on my back, she hands me some goggles. They're the noseless kind. Once Sapphire gets her goggles on, she runs towards the water. Everyone starts staring at Sapphire again.

"Hey! What up!" I said.

I started running after Sapphire. We both laugh. Once I caught up with Sapphire we both dive into the water. We swim all the way towards the deep end, past the Carnival dock. I swim towards the bottom and look up at Sapphire at the top of the ocean. I could hear the beat of my heart. Looking at Sapphire at the top of the ocean felt like looking at a beautiful underwater angel. I eventually realized that Sapphire wasn't moving. She's drowning! I swim back to the top as fast as I could. I turn Sapphire right side up and hold her bridal style. I started waving for help.

"Hey! Get a boat out here! Hey, help!" I said.

The Lifeguard gets on her boat and makes way towards us. I help get Sapphire up in the boat. I sit on the little deck the boat has and hold Sapphire tight. We've finally reached the beach. Again, no rhyme intended. I gently lay, Sapphire, on the soft and warm sand. A crowd forms around Sapphire. One random guy starts giving Sapphire CPR. He puts his lips on Sapphire's lips and pushes her breasts so Sapphire could breathe. After three tries, Sapphire coughs up the water.

"You just saved my life. Good thing you knew CPR" Sapphire said.

"CPR? What the Hell is CPR?" He asked.

I quickly notice that he hadn't taken his hands off of Sapphire's breasts and realize why he did this. I then sock him in the nose as hard as I can. The impact of the punch causes him to fly back to the sand.

"Get the Hell out of here, you sick fuck!" I yelled.

He then gets up and runs away with an angry girlfriend on his ass. The crowd breaks away.

"Wow. The sick things people will do just to touch my boobs" Sapphire said.

"I know. Sapphire, you almost died. What happened out there?" I asked.

"The current was too strong. I got pulled under and I couldn't swim back up. John, that perv didn't save my life. You did. Thank you so much" Sapphire said.

Sapphire starts to cry. I wipe away every tear.

"Hey. It's okay. You're alive. That's what matters" I said.

Sapphire kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, John. You really are a sweet guy. Is wrong that I kinda wish that you were single?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that question, but I can't say that I blame you," I said.

"John. I don't feel like swimming anymore. Could you take me home?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

I then pick Sapphire and her beach bag up and carry her bridal style to the changing booth. Sapphire holds me tight and rests her head against me. I let Sapphire down and she grabs her clothes and goes inside the changing booth.

"You know what? Who says this date has to end? You want to see a movie?" I asked.

"...Can we get popcorn?" Sapphire asked.

I chuckle.

"Sure, Saph. Sure," I said.

Sapphire then exits the changing booth and I enter.

"So what movie are we going to see? I've been dying to see the Loneliest Robot in Great Britain" Sapphire said.

"I've been wanting to see that movie too, Saph. So, I guess that's what we'll see the Loneliest Robot in Great Britain" I said.

Sapphire squeals with happiness. Once I was done changing, Sapphire and I make it back to my Bagger and make way towards the closest movie theatre. I hand the lady my card.

"Two tickets for Loneliest Robot," I said.

She swipes my card.

"Sir, your card's been declined," She said.

"Oh, shit. So no Loneliest Robot?" Sapphire asked disappointedly.

I then feel my phone vibrate. It's from Lester. The gems have been sold and my cut's been wired into my bank account.

"Uh, try it again, ma'am," I said.

I hand her my card again. It worked. I look at Sapphire. She's smiling at me.

"Okay. Here are your tickets. Enjoy the movie" She said.

Once we get inside, I order the biggest bucket of popcorn they had and Sapphire and I head inside to get some seats. We've looked for who know's how long, but they are no seats left. I guess Loneliest Robot is a popular movie.

"Here, let's sit on the steps at the top," I said.

We sit down at the top of the stairs. I sit against the wall and rail.

"Here. Let's take a selfie together" Sapphire said.

Sapphire pulls out her phone. We put our arms around each other and lean our heads against each other. Sapphire takes the picture and posts it on Life Invader.

"Went to the Beach and seen a movie with the sweetest guy in Los Santos. #BestDateEver, #SweetestGuyEver" Sapphire posted.

The movie finally begins. After ten minutes the movie was over. Sapphire and I walk out of the theatre. It's now 10 at night.

"Wow. That was the was the worst movie I have ever seen" I said.

"I know. Why the Hell would Martin date that whore of a robot?" Sapphire asked.

"That's a good question, beautiful," I said.

"Beautiful? You think I'm beautiful?" Sapphire asked.

"I know it," I said.

Sapphire kisses my cheek.

"Well, I suppose I gotta take you back to your Mom and Dad's," I said.

"Actually, I was wondering..." Sapphire said.

"Wondering what?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to continue this date back at my place. I've got an assload of movies. I was thinking we could watch the Red Dead Revolver and then maybe Red Dead Redemption if you were up to it" Sapphire said.

"You've got both Red Dead movies? That is one of my favorite movie series. I can't wait until Red Dead Redemption 2 comes out later this year. You know what? I'd love to watch both movies with you" I said.

Sapphire smiles and squeals with happiness. We get on my Bagger and I drive to Sapphire's parent's house. Once we get there, the gates automatically open and I pull up towards the door. Sapphire and I walk to the door. Sapphires parents open the door. They're both wearing fine suits.

"Whos this you brought home, Sally? Another abusive boyfriend?" Sapphires Dad asked.

"Actually, John's not my boyfriend AND he's a sweet guy," Sapphire said.

"You said both of those things about Kyler, and look how that ended up," Sapphires Mom said.

"Whatevs, Mom. Johns here to watch some movies with me. That's all. Is Kason here?" Sapphire asked.

"Who's Kason?" I asked.

"None of your damn business!" Sapphires Dad said.

"SAAAAAPPHIE!" He yelled with excitement.

A little five-year-old boy then runs up to Sapphire and hugs her legs and Sapphire hugs him back.

"Sapphie, your finally home! I missy you!" He said.

"Hey, buddy! I missy you too!" Sapphire said.

"Whos he, Sapphie?" He asked.

He points at me.

"That's my friend John. He's here to watch some movies with me" Sapphire said.

"Can I watch, Sapphie?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Kason. But you're too young to watch the movies we're gonna watch. When you're a big boy, you and I will have an entire movie marathon" Sapphire said.

"There won't be any so-called "movie marathons" tonight or in the future. Sally, I'm not allowing this filthy biker into the house" Sapphire's Mom said.

I give Sapphire's parents a 'pissed off' look and Sapphire covers Kason's ears.

"Mom. Dad. I am a grown ass woman. I can make my own goddamn decisions without your say. Now, John and I are going to have a good fucking time in my room. And I don't give a goddamn if you don't like John or not. He's the sweetest guy that you could ever find. He saved my life today at the beach today. I almost drowned, not that you give a damn anyway. If it weren't for John, I'd be dead" Sapphire said angrily.

"Honey, we only want whats-" Sapphires Mom said.

"Stop, dear. Sally is right. She is a 'grown ass woman'. She can 'make her own goddamn decisions'. I will allow this lowlife into my house" Sapphires Dad interruptingly said.

"Thank you, Dad," Sapphire said.

"I want you out of my house in two weeks," Sapphires Dad said.

"WHAT?!" Sapphire yelled.

"You said it yourself, Sally. You're a 'grown ass woman'. And a 'grown ass woman' lives on her own and an actually works for a living" Sapphires Mom said.

"I do work for a living! And what 'work' are you talking about, Mom? All you do is sit on your lazy ass and drink vodka straight from the bottle!" Sapphire said.

"Showing off the plastic that's inside of you is not work, you little whore" Sapphires Mom said.

"Calm down, my dear. Okay, Sally. I will allow you and your trailer park trash of a biker in my house this once. But if he ever steps foot on my property again, I'll call the Police" Sapphires Dad said.

"I hate you both," Sapphire whispered.

Sapphire then uncover Kason's ears and tries her best not to cry. Sapphires parents step aside, Kason heads back to his room, and Sapphire and I head to her room. You'd think that the type of woman Sapphire is that her room would be all "Sunshine and Rainbows", but it's actually like being inside a stoners van. There are bongs and pipes on the shelf of her bed, the room stinks of weed, and there's a bunch of movies on VHS and DVD in alphabetical order.

"Wow. Your room is...not what I was expecting. I've gotta say, your parents are assholes. I just met them, so why do they hate me already?" I asked.

"It's not that they 'hate' you. They're just very, very, very overprotective" Sapphire said.

"Why did your dad call me 'trailer park trash of a biker'? He doesn't even know that I live in a trailer park" I said.

"You live in a trailer? I've always wanted to live in one because it would feel so real. You're are like sooo lucky" Sapphire said.

"I live in a trailer out in Sandy Shores. Nikki is staying there until this heat dies down with the Vagos. So who's Kason?" I asked.

"He's...my son," Sapphire asked.

"You...have a son?" I asked.

"Totes. That's not a prob, is it?" Sapphire asked.

There are a couple seconds of silence. Sapphire then smiles and laughs.

"I'm just fucking with you. He's my little brother" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I both laugh.

"Well, I suppose we should we should start watching Red Dead Revolver," Sapphire said.

Sapphire then pops in the VHS and we begin our movie marathon. About thirty minutes into the movie, Sapphire grabs her bong and starts hitting it. She starts blowing out the pot smoke. She hands me her bong and I take a long ass hit. After the first hour of the movie has gone by, we've taken like an ass load of hits.

"Give it to them. It was never about the money" Red said on the TV.

Sapphire and I both start to laugh.

"Red...Red said 'give it to them'! That's hilarious!" Sapphire said slurringly.

"I know, right?" I said slurringly.

Sapphire and I hit the bong again and the movie ends and I put in the Red Dead Redemption DVD in.

'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. I think I smoked too much. I don't I'm going to be able to drive" I said slurringly.

"That's...ooookay. You can stay the night here" Sapphire said slurringly.

"T-t-t-thanks, Saph," I said slurringly.

Sapphire then lays down on her bed. She's relaxed. I tried to get on Sapphire's bed, but I ended up falling face first into Sapphire's breasts. We both laugh. I lift my face up and we look each other in the eyes. She has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Sapphire and I slowly start to kiss. We stop and realize what was about to happen. Sapphire and I quickly start to make out. Sapphire takes off her jean jacket and tank top. I lick and suck on her nipples. Sapphire moans with pleasure. Sapphire and I begin to take our pants off. I stick it inside of Sapphire. The feeling is amazing. I begin thrusting.

"Omg, John! You're so fucking huge!" Sapphire said slurringly.

I then begin thrusting Sapphire faster and faster. Sapphire moaned louder.

"Yes, John. Fuck me like the slut I am!" Sapphire said slurringly.

Sapphire and I start doing doggy style.

"Grab me by my hair!" Sapphire commanded.

I grab Sapphire by her hair and pull as hard as I can.

"Yes, that's the stuff!" Sapphire said.

Sapphire then gets on her knees and starts sucking me off.

"Give me a good skull fucking!" Sapphire said.

I hold Sapphire by her head and start giving her a good skull fuck. Sapphires gagging a lot and the feeling of her throat feels incredible. I then hold force my dick down her throat and hold it in there for as long as Sapphire can. I let Sapphire breathe and she spits on my dick.

"I want you inside my ass," Sapphire said.

Sapphire then grabs me and throws me onto her bed. She then gets on top of me, grabs my dick, shoves it up her ass, and starts riding me.

"OH GAWD YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!" Sapphire yelled with pleasure.

My dick slips out of her ass. Sapphire grabs my dick and shoves it into her pussy.

"Oh my fuck, John! You're going to make me explode!" Sapphire said.

Sapphire lets it all out and she screams and yells with pleasure.

I then throw Sapphire off of me and I start eating her out.

"Oh, my God, John. You sure know how to use that tongue!" Sapphire said.

After a couple of minutes of me eating and fingering Sapphire, I then start fucking her pussy again.

"John, I want you to blow it all in my mouth. I want to taste every single drop!" Sapphire said.

After a couple of more minutes, Sapphire gets on her knee and I let it all out in Sapphire's mouth. Sapphire gulps it down. You actually hear Sapphire gulp it all down. Sapphire slowly licks and sucks the tip of my dick.

"Mmmm. So tasty" Sapphire said.

I then lose balance and Sapphire and I fall down on her bed. We both laugh and cover up with her blankets. We snuggle each other to sleep. You would think that I would regret what Sapphire and I just did. I mean, at first, I did regret what we did. But if I knew what was coming, then I wouldn't have regretted it in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14: Running Favors

Chapter 14: Running Favors

It's seven in the morning. I wake up to the sunshine and the sound of tweeting birds. I see that Sapphire is still asleep. I work my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Oof. Morning already?" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I kiss.

"I better get up before you're parents see me" I whispered.

"Don't worry about that, baby. My Dad left hours ago and won't be back until later tonight, and my Mom is always passed out drunk in her bed during this time. We can make as much noise as we want" Sapphire said.

I start to get up, but Sapphire holds me and prevents me from getting up.

"Don't go. I'd like to enjoy this moment for a while longer" Sapphire said.

I get back into Sapphire's bed and we snuggle.

"Last night was the best night of my life, Saph. I've haven't had that much fun in years" I said.

"I feel the same, baby. I've discovered something terrible last night" Sapphire said.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"I've discovered...that I'm in love with you, John" Sapphire said.

There's a couple of seconds of silence. I felt like my heartbeat was slowing down.

"Whats so terrible about that?" I asked,

"You're with Nikki," Sapphire said.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Saph" I said.

Sapphire looks up at me and smiles.

"Really?" Sapphire asked.

"Really. You're beautiful, you have great taste in music and vehicles, you're really laid back, and in general, you're a really awesome girl. Is it so hard to believe that someone could fall for you?" I asked.

"Do you still love Nikki?" Sapphire.

"Oh, fuck. Nikki. Her heart going to shatter like glass when she finds out about this" I said.

"Or...you could not tell her and we could still date?" Sapphire said.

"That seems like the only option we have, baby. But the answer to your question is yes. I still love Nikki, but I love you too" I said.

"If Nikki finds out about this, you're probably going to have to choose one of us. I hope that doesn't happen. Do you regret what happened last night?" Sapphire asked.

"Honesty? I don't regret what we did. The only thing that I'm going to regret is how hurt Nikki will be if she finds out" I said.

Sapphire sits up.

"You really love her, don't you?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. I really do" I said.

"Is it bad that I'm also in love with Nikki?" Sapphire asked.

"You're in love with Nikki? I didn't realize that you also liked pussy" I said.

"Yeah. If you two weren't dating then I probably would've asked her out myself. I think she feels the same way about me, but puts that aside when she's dating someone she deeply cares about" Sapphire asked.

"Can I ask you about Kyler?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" Sapphire asked.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's my exboyfriend. At first, it was a side fling but it eventually became something more. But I quickly realized the type of person he was. Kyler was the abusive kind. If I didn't do what Kyler asked or if we got into an argument then he would beat me. So it was a regular everyday basis. One time Kyler beat me so badly that I like had to go to the emergency room. Once I was out, I threatened to call the cops if he ever came near me again. Once I said that he was totes begging me not to dump him. Kyler's such a pussy. Anyway, I haven't seen him since yesterday when I dumped him and went out on the best day ever with you" Sapphire said.

"If Kyler ever comes near you again, I'll kill him," I said.

"I doubt he will come back. And there's no need for that. I highly doubt that you'll kill him anyway" Sapphire said.

"You're right. I'll beat the shit out of him first and then slit his goddamn throat" I said.

"John, I love you, but please don't," Sapphire said.

"Why? He's has beaten you half to death and you don't want him dead?" I asked.

"Of course I want him dead. I just don't like violence" Sapphire said.

Oh if Sapphire knew the type of shit that I do.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sapphire said.

Sapphire gets up and walks towards the shower. I eventually follow her into the bathroom. I enter the shower with Sapphire.

"John, what are you-" Sapphire said.

Sapphire couldn't finish her sentence because I started to make out with her. Sapphire rubs her hands around my waist and lowers back and I grope Sapphire's ass. It feels like time is slowing down. Sapphire starts humming "Bohemian Rhasphardy" and we start to slow dance. The shower's big enough to hold at least ten people plus Sapphire, so we had plenty of room to slow dance.

"Cause nothing really matters. To me" Sapphire sang.

"You have a really beautiful singing voice. Well, you have a beautiful voice in general, really" I said.

Sapphire smiles and kisses me.

"You want to shampoo my hair?" Sapphire asked.

I grab Sapphire's shampoo, Sapphire turns around, and I start to apply her shampoo on her hair. Once I washed it off, I kiss Sapphire's neck.

"Now it's your turn," Sapphire said.

Sapphire grabs her dad's shampoo.

"Here, this will totes make you smell like a corporate business douche," Sapphire said.

Sapphire then applies her dad's shampoo to my hair.

"Omg, babe. You like need to get some better shampoo and conditioner. Your ends are totally split" Sapphire said.

Once Sapphire was done, she wraps her arms around my neck and we start to make out. After five minutes of showering and non-sexual interactions, we finally get out of the shower.

"You know. When I saw you underwater yesterday. I felt like I was looking at a beautiful underwater angel" I said.

"Aw, babe" Sapphire said.

Sapphire then kisses me.

"I suppose I should get dressed and get going," I said.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to stay for breakfast. I can cook some pretty kick-ass pancakes. Kason loves my pancakes" Sapphire said.

'You know what? I'd love to have your pancakes" I said.

Sapphire squeals with happiness and kisses me.

"I better go and wake up Kason and get him ready for school," Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I get dressed. I head towards the kitchen and Sapphire goes and wakes Kason up.

I'm wearing my normal outfit, except I'm not wearing my leather jacket.

"Hi, John" Kason said.

"Hey, little dude. You ready for some pancakes?" I asked.

"Yes, please," Kason said.

"Alright. Give me five!" I said.

Kason and I high five each other and Sapphire starts cooking some pancakes. I walk over to Sapphire, put my hands around her waist, and kiss her neck.

"John, not in front of Kason," Sapphire whispered.

Sapphire smiles.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help myself" I said.

I then go back and sit down next to Kason.

"You like Sapphie, don't you?" Kason asked.

"Yeah. I really do" I said.

"She's pretty," Kason said.

"Hah, we've got a player over here," I said.

Sapphire gets done with her pancakes.

"Okay. Two smiley faced pancakes for my lil' bro and three big ones for my boyfriend" Sapphire said.

Sapphire pours me and her a warm cup of coffee and we all start to eat. Once we 're done eating, Sapphire's phone goes off.

"Oh shit. I'm late for work" Sapphire said.

"Swear," Kason said.

"John, could you do me a favor and take Kason to school?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll fire up my hog and I'll take him" I said.

"Your motorcycle? I'm not sure if that's...safe" Sapphire said.

"Don't worry. Kason can wear the helmet that you wore yesterday" I said.

"Oh, okay. Kason, go get your backpack and John will take you to school" Sapphire said.

Kason runs to his room to get his backpack.

"Kason really likes you," Sapphire said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Every time someone that is not me gives Kason a ride, he throws a huge shit fit. We're really close. Nikki tried to give him a ride, Mom tried to give him a ride, and Dad has tried to give him a ride, and every time he cried up a storm. The fact that he's wanting to ride with you to school really says something" Sapphire said.

I can't help but smile. Kason runs back to me with excitement.

"I'm ready to go, John" Kason said.

"Alrighty then, little dude. Let's go! The last one to the door is a rotten egg!" I said.

Kason and I then race to the front door. I obviously let Kason win.

"Ha! You're now a rotten egg! PU" Kason said.

"Yeah, I'm a stinky egg. Bye Sapphire, I love you" I said.

"I love you too!" Sapphire said.

I open the door and some random muscular guy is standing at the door. Kason grabs a hold of my leg and covers his face on my leg.

"Oh. Hi. Is Sapphire home?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

Sapphire then walks out of the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes, but once she sees him, she drops the plate and the plate shatters. The maid comes and cleans up the mess.

"...K...Kyler?" Sapphire asked.

"Hi, baby. Can we talk?" Kyler asked.

"No. I told you what I would do if you came near me again" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, because you're actually going to call the cops, bitch," Kyler said.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" I said.

"Or what, tough guy?" Kyler asked.

"Cover your ears, Kason," I said.

Kason covers his ears.

"Or I will beat the fuck out of you and then kill you," I said.

"Please. You're nothing but a wannabe tough guy. I know guys like you. You're a pussy" Kyler said.

"You don't know me. Because if you did then you wouldn't be talking shit about me. You have no idea what I can do" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, keep up the attitude, tough guy and see where it'll get you," Kyler said.

"Kason. I want you to go and stand by your sister and close your ears tight. Just focus on looking at Sapphie, okay?" I said.

Kason quickly runs to his sister, looks at her, and closes his ears tight. I make sure that Kason isn't looking. I punch Kyler as hard as I can. He spits out a front tooth and some blood.

"If you don't want me ripping your lungs out through your ass, then you'll run and never come back. And if you do come back, I'll slit your goddamn throat" I said.

Kyler gets up, spits out blood, gets in his car and drives away. Kason turns around and uncovers his ears.

"Wow. That was totes badass!" Sapphire said.

"Swear," Kason said.

"Alright. Now that's over with. Let's get you to school, Kason" I said.

I kiss Sapphire goodbye and Kason and I walk to my Bagger.

"Wow. That's the coolest bike ever. Everyone at school will think that I'm the coolest!" Kason said.

"Yeah, it is cool. Put this on Kason and let's get you to school" I said.

I get on and Kason sits behind me. I start my Bagger up, rev up the engine, and drive to Kason's school.

"That man that was at my house. I don't like him. He hurt Sapphie" Kason said.

"I don't like him either little dude. If he hurts Sapphie again then I'm going to handle it" I said.

"What would you do, John?" Kason asked.

"Don't you worry about it, little dude" I said.

After a fifteen minute ride, we finally pull up to Kason's school.

"Is this your school, little dude?" I asked.

"Yes. Its also a school where bigger kids go too" Kason said.

Kason takes off the helmet, and we both get off my ride. Kason the hugs my legs and I hug him back.

"Will you pick me up when school is over?" I asked.

"I think your sister is going to pick you up, little dude," I said

"Okay," Kason said.

Kason and I hug once more and he runs to the school doors. My phone starts to vibrate. It's Lester.

"Hey, Lester. What do you need?" I asked.

"I need a favor. I need is you to assassinate a troll. He's a fucking hacker. He hacked my Righteous Slaughter game to where I can't play it. Do this and I'll pay you 1k" Lester said.

"Really? You want me to kill someone that hacked your damn game?" I asked.

"Yes! Do it and I will pay you $1,000 dollars" Lester said.

"Make it $1,500 dollars and you've got a deal," I said.

"Alright, fine. fifteen hundred it is. He's heading towards the Carnival. If he uses the Ferris wheel then I'd suggest you find a roof. He's a real fat bastard. Blue shirt, and black shorts" Lester said.

"Alright, Lester. You've got a deal" I said.

I get on my Bagger and make way towards the Carnival. I get on top of a roof and pull out my heavy sniper rifle. I wait until I find the troll. I've got him in my sights. I pull the trigger and blow his brains out. I immediately hear police sirens. I jump off the roof and run towards my Bagger. The Cops are shooting at me. Once I get my Bagger I drive like a bat out of Hell. I'm making my way back to my place. I've got an assload of cops on my ass. There's a barricade of police cars blocking the road. I go off road and finally reach my house. I go into the garage and wait until the heat dies down. Once the heat dies down, I go into my house. Nikki is sitting on the couch.

"Hey, baby! So how did your date with Saph go?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, it was actually really fun. We went to the beach, went to the movies, and went back to her house and watch movies" I said.

"I know you guys went to the movies. I saw that Life Invader post that Sapphire posted. Did you meet Kason? He's such a little player" Nikki said.

"Actually, I did meet Kason. He's a pretty cool kid. I even got to take him to school" I said.

"How big of a fit did Kason throw?" Nikki asked.

"Actually, he didn't throw a shit fit. He actually wanted me to take him to school" I said.

"No fair. Every time "Aunt Nikki" takes him school, he throws a fit. He must really like you" Nikki said.

I then get a text message from Lester. The fifteen hundred dollars has been wired to my account.

"So, when's your next date with Sapphire?" Nikki asked.

I then get a text from Sapphire.

"Hiyeee, John. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Burger Shot when I get off work" Sapphire texted.

I told her that I'd love too.

"Actually, I'm taking Sapphire to Burger Shot today when she gets off work," I said.

"Nothing is more romantic than sharing the same shake and fries. I'm really glad you took Sapphire out on a date. Thank you for doing this " Nikki said.

"Don't mention it, Nik" I said.

Apart of me wants to tell Nikki what Sapphire and I did. But if I do then it's over. I still love her, but I also love Sapphire. If it comes down to it, I don't think I could just choose just one of them. Damn shame that the three of us can't date each other.

"I also got to meet Sapphire's parents. They...weren't impressed with me. I don't see how Sapphire could get her taste of music from her Dad. He seems like the type of guy that would just listen to elevator music. I also met Kyler. I knocked one of his teeth out" I said.

"Oh, god. Did Kason see any of that?" Nikki said.

"I made sure that Kason didn't see or heard any of what went down," I said.

"Good. Kason could use a good role model. I think you'd be a good fit for it" Nikki said.

"A biker outlaw a good role model?" I asked.

"...Fair point" Nikki said.

I get up, kiss Nikki, go to bed and wait until Sapphire gets off of work.


	15. Chapter 15: Barber Shop Beatdown

Chapter 15: Barber Shop Beatdown

After a six-hour rest, Sapphire finally calls me.

"Ugh. Hello?" I said.

"Hiyee, John. I'm done at work. I've got to stop at my parents first. So just meet me there" Sapphire said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," I said.

Sapphire and I hang up and I get dressed.

(Johns description: Faded and worn out red plaid over shirt, white tank top, and worn and old black/white canvas shoes)

"Hey, babe. Sapphire called. I'm on my way to meet her for our date" I said.

"Okay, babe. I love you" Nikki said.

"I love you too," I said.

Once I get into my garage, I get in my Sabre and make way to Sapphire's house. After a forty-five minute drive, I make it to Sapphire's house. The gates open and I pull up to the door. I begin knocking. Nobody comes to the door. I knock again and again and again, but nobody comes to the door.

"Hey! Sapphire! You home?" I yelled.

I hear some noises. I tried to open the door, but it's locked.

"Sapphire? Are okay?" I asked loudly.

I hear nothing. I start banging on the door.

"Sapphire?! Hey!" I said.

I tried breaking the door down by using my body as a ram, but it doesn't work.

"Sapphire?! Ow, goddamn that hurts" I yelled.

I tried using my body as a ram again but it didn't work.

"Aw fuck this!" I yelled.

I pull out my .50 pistol and shoot the doorknob off. I go inside.

"Sapphire? You here?! Are you alright?" I yelled.

I hear nothing but the sound of silence. I walk up the stairs and enter Sapphire's room. I see her naked on her bed unconscious. I walk closer and see that she's hurt. Sapphire's has deep cuts, burns, and bruises all over her body.

"Oh, my God. Sapphire!" I said.

I rush over to Sapphire, I hold her up.

"Sapphire, can you hear me?" I asked.

I gently shake Sapphire.

"Sapphire...please say something," I said.

I gently shake Sapphire again.

"J...John? Oh, thank God it's you!" Sapphire said.

Sapphire then cries up a storm and holds me.

"Oh, John. It was horrible!" Sapphire said.

"What? What was horrible?" I asked.

"He cut me, burnt me, beat me, and raped me," Sapphire said.

I then look at Sapphire's pussy. She's bleeding a little.

"That sonuvabitch! Where is he? Did he say where he was going?" I asked angrily.

"I...I heard him over the phone. He said something about going to get a haircut at Herr Kutz Barber on Carson Avenue" Sapphire said.

I grab some of Sapphire's clothes.

"Put these on, baby. It's time to get a haircut" I said.

Sapphire puts on her clothes. She tries to get up but she can't.

I then pick Sapphire up and hold her bridal style. We go to my Sabre. I gently put Sapphire on the passenger's seat and drive like a bat out of Hell.

"Whoa, baby! Slow down!" Sapphire said.

"Baby I love, but there is no way in Hell am I letting that motherfucker get away while he's getting a hair cut!" I said.

I reach Carson Avenue and drift into a parking spot. I get out of the car and see Kyler getting a shave.

"Stay here, Saph," I said.

"John please don't. He'll kill you!" Sapphire said.

"Trust me, baby. I'll be alright. I've got this" I said.

I rush into the barber shop. Kyler tries to run, but I grab him by the shirt and smash his face into the mirror. I then toss Kyler out the window. The glass shards cut Kyler's face and lip. Kyler punches me in the face. It didn't even phase me.

"For a guy who's more muscular than me, you sure hit like a bitc-AH!" I yelled in pain.

Kyler shanked me in the leg with a pair of barbershop scissors. I then grab Kyler by his hair and start slamming his face into the pavement rapidly, busting his nose and knocking out and cracking his teeth. I then start punching Kyler in the face as hard and fast as I can. I yank the scissors and hold them against Kyler's throat. I hold the scissors tight against his throat, causing his throat to bleed a little. Kyler tries to struggle and fight back, but he's too weak. I then see Sapphire standing there. She has her hands over her mouth and her eyes are wide open. I know that look. It's the same one that Nikki had when she discovered that this is who I am. I remove the scissors from Kyler's throat.

"Congratulations. They girl you tortured and raped just saved your worthless life. Do this again and I will slit your throat. I can promise you that" I said.

"Now you know who I am, Saph. I'll tell you anything you want to know later" I said.

Sapphire is speechless. I look at her beautiful eyes.

"Sapphire, your nose...it's bleeding," I said.

Sapphire rubs the bottom of her nose, getting off some of the blood.

"I think you've got a concussion, Saph. We've got to get you to a Hospital" I said.

Sapphire then passes out.

"Oh, my God. Sapphire!" I yelled.

I then pick Sapphire up off the ground and carry her back to the car. I start the car and make way towards the Vanilla Unicorn. Once I get there I start asking for Cheetah.

"Cheetah?! Where are you?" I asked loudly.

"I'm right here, John. Whats up?" I asked.

"Sapphires been hurt. I think she has a concussion!" I said.

Cheetah and I go back outside to my car.

"Oh my, God! What happened to her?" Cheetah asked.

"Kyler happened. He raped and tortured Sapphire. Saph needs your help, please!" I said.

"John, you know the price" Cheetah said.

I grab Cheetah by her shoulders, squeeze hard, and shake her violently.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?! Sapphire's got a goddamn concussion and you're worried about getting to fuck Nikki?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" I yelled angerly.

"Alright. Alright. Stop shaking me! I'll take care of her, free of pussy. Bring Sapphire in through the back door and into the dressing room" Cheetah said.

Cheetah heads back inside and I carry Sapphire through the back door of the Vanilla Unicorn. Once I get into the dressing room, I lay Sapphire gently on the couch. Cheetah then brings in an IV bag, an ice pack, and two needles.

"Here, take this ice pack and apply it on Sapphire's head," Cheetah said.

I grab the ice pack and gently apply it on Sapphire's head.

"What's in the IV bag and needles, Cheets?" I asked.

"The IV bag contains fluids. This needle has acetaminophen and this needle has lidocaine" Cheetah said.

"I'm sorry, but acetaminophen and lidocaine?" I asked.

"Its Tylenol and Xylocaine" Cheetah said.

"Oh...right," I said.

Sapphire injects the IV needle into Sapphire's right hand. Cheetah gets the IV fluids running through Sapphire's veins and injects the Tylenol and then Xylocaine through the injection port of the IV tube.

"Okay. I've got Sapphire stable. She's not going to be moving for a couple of days. I'll begin the stitching. I texted Nikki and told her what happened. She should be here any minute now" Cheetah said.

Nikki then walks in and immediately looks at Sapphire. Nikki begins bawling her eyes out.

"Oh, god. I can't believe this. Poor Sapphire" Nikki said.

I go to Nikki, hug and kiss her forehead.

"I know, baby. I know" I said.

"Did you kill Kyler?" Nikki asked.

"As much as I wanted to, I didn't. Sapphire saw me kicking Kyler's ass and almost slitting his throat open. I stopped because I didn't want Sapphire to see me kill him. I gave Kyler a good enough ass kicking to where I think that we'll never hear from him again" I said.

"Wow. Anyone else would've killed him, but you didn't. You're a good man, John" Cheetah said.

"No. I'm not. A good man wouldn't do the shit I do" I said.

"Then why do it?" Nikki asked.

"It was the way I was raised. I was taught to survive at a young age by my Mother. I hated that twisted bitch. She ended up screwing me over and left me to that abusive drunk of a father. One night I had enough of his shit. I took the kitchen knife and slit his throat while he slept. It turns out he wasn't even my father. Just some guy that my Mom married. After that, I took the skills that I was taught and did bad shit with it. I'm better than the man that was married to my Mom, but that doesn't mean that I'm a saint" I said.

"Wait. You said that your parents were dead. You real father and your mother are still out there?" Nikki asked.

"Nah. My Mom had killed my real father just because he got her pregnant with me. That's all I know about him. My Mom died of a drug overdose after she left me" I said.

"Jesus Christ. That's a fucked up life you've lived" Cheetah said.

"Anyway, it's getting late, Nik. We should get some rest" I said.

"Actually, if its okay with Benny the Manager, I would like to stay here until Sapphire wakes up" Sapphire said.

My phone beeps and I read the text.

"You going to stay the night here too, John?" Cheetah asked.

"Sorry, but I've got...business to take care of. Keep me posted" I said.

I then get back in my Sabre and make way to Blaine County.


	16. Chapter 16: The Paleto Bay Score

Chapter 16: The Paleto Bay Score

I walk out of the strip club and get into my Sabre.

"God, I hope Sapphire is going to be okay. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to Sapphire and Nikki. I love them both so much. I just wish that I didn't have to lie to Nikki's face about what Sapphire and I did together. It was an amazing night" I thought.

I then feel my phone vibrate and I answer the phone.

"So Lester, I must've done a damn good job if Michael is wanting me as a gunman again," I said.

"Yep. We're meeting at Liquor Ace in Blaine County" Lester said.

"Liquor Ace? That's Trevor Phillips meth lab. Why are we meeting there? Is Trevor going to be there?" I asked.

"Trevor's apart of our crew, and how did you know that Liquor Ace is Trevor's meth lab? Not a lot of people know that, unless they are apart of the Lost MC, or any other crew that has a problem with Trevor" Lester said.

"I'm a former member of the Lost MC, remember? Don't tell Trevor" I said.

"Why would I tell Trevor? You forget who helped the Lost MC with the bank heist in Vice City. The one heist where you ran off? The last thing that I want is Trevor eating the fat off of my bones, just because I tried to help some little biker boys get rich." Lester said.

"Touche. I won't talk to Trevor unless spoken too. As much as I hate that motherfucker, I don't want to be picking fights with people that are useful" I said.

"Smart move. I'll see you when you get here, John" Lester said.

I start my Sabre and drive to Liquor Ace. Once I get there I hear yelling. It sounds like Michael and Trevor. I walk up the stairs and find a place to sit by Lester. I fist bump Franklin and listen to Michael and Trevor's conversation.

"It's-It's-It's not inappropriate! It's..." Trevor said.

"It's another one of your fucking disasters! That's what it is! First, you take a hostage against my advice and then you start some crazy high school romance with her? Are you nuts?" Michael said.

Trevor and Michael walk back and forth between rooms as they argue.

"She's..."Trevor said.

"She's a sixty-year-old housewife!" Michael yelled.

"Ahh, she's fifty-seven...and she thinks that I'm mature!" Trevor yelled.

"Yeah, well, let me tell you something! Thirty years of marriage to the world's angriest mob boss will make anyone insane! You're not making my situation any easier!" Michael said.

"Ooh, there's a surprise! I knew it would become about you!" Trevor said.

"I miss my family!" Michael yelled.

"Oh, you're full of shit! All you ever did was ignore them and now that they're gone, you miss them! Fucking incredible!" Trevor said.

"I'll tell you what's 'incredible'. Fuckin' incredible! You mother-" Michael yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Enough! You got me out here! You roped me into this crazy world of bullshit! If it was lies, New Age shit, and arguments about how good life used to be, then I coulda stayed my ass in Los Santos!" Franklin said.

"Hello, Franklin," Lester said.

"Wassup?" Franklin said.

Michael takes a deep breath and gets ready to tell us how this is going to go down.

"Alright...here's the shot. We're going to Paleto Bay and we're going to do this thing. Any questions? Comments?" Michael asked.

Trevor raises his hand.

"Yeah...I miss Brad. If that crazy motherfucker was with us right now, he would have loved this. Instead, he's got to enjoy himself molesting white-collar criminals in a Federal penitentiary" Trevor said.

"Who the fuck is Brad?" I thought.

"Thanks for sharing. Anybody else?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, what about me?" Franklin asked.

"You'll be waiting for them by the river. Handling the getaway" Lester said.

"Alright," Franklin said.

"Now, Michael, Trevor, and John go in. They grab the take, the rendezvous with you, and you get out of there. Does that, uh, work for everyone? Great, let's go" Lester said.

"Let's get this done. Paleto Bay" I said.

Everyone gets up and walk to the van. Michael starts the van and we drive towards Paleto Bay.

"You ever hit a bank before, Franklin?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, I was a drive on the job my boy Lamar pulled. I guess it's the same kinda shit we doin' now, right?" Franklin said.

"Nice, bro. What was the take?" Trevor asked.

"Shit, I don't know, man. I can't remember" Franklin said.

"Come on! Everybody remembers their first score" Trevor said.

"Shit. Not me" Franklin said.

"Arg. Mikey, bro, what was your first bank score?" Trevor asked.

"88. Outskirts of Carcer City. Took a small franchise for ten G. Things were easier back then" Michael said.

"Thirty years ago! Jesus! So what about you? Wait...You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?" Trevor asked.

"I think we've crossed paths a couple times, but never officially met, Trevor. The names John. My first bank score was back in 2000. I took twenty K from the Bank of Liberty in Liberty City. My crew walked in and we walked out before the cops even showed up. Like Michael said; it was easier back then" I said.

"Twenty K on your first take? You must be a pro!" Michael said.

"I've been at this game a lot of years, Mike. I don't see any reason why I should stop now" I said.

"So how long have you been with the Lost MC?" Trevor said.

Trevor smirked and I smiled. I knew that motherfucker knew that I was with the Lost MC.

"I was with the Lost since 1999. I quit not to long ago. The MC has lost their way. So as far as I'm concerned, Trevor, you did the right thing" I said.

"So, you're not here to off me? You are smart. Okay, kid. It's your turn to share" Trevor said.

"I told you, I don't remember the details, man!" Franklin said.

"Leave him alone, Trevor" Michael said.

"This is an important moment, Michael. Here we are, on a way to almost certain death, bonding, pouring our hearts out, and this guy is just sitting here, soaking it up, and giving nothing in return" Trevor said.

"Hey, if he doesn't remember..." Michael said.

"If he doesn't remember? I'm supposed to trust this man with my life and he doesn't trust me with the details of his first bank job?" Trevor said.

"Well, how about you? Why don't you share with the group? I'm here. I'll back the facts" Michael said.

"The checks-cashed place? I went in, took them for eight grand, walked out" Trevor said.

"It was a bit more complicated than that though, wasn't it T?" Michael asked.

"Maybe I knew the guy. Maybe he ID'd me" Trevor said.

"Maybe you did six monthes," Michael said.

"Maybe I was out in four. And that, children, is why you don't leave witnesses" Trevor said.

"That, children, is why you don't rob people that you know!" Michael said.

We're halfway to the Paleto Bay Bank.

"Ahh...Franklin share" Trevor said.

"Yeah, come on, kid. It can't be worst than Trevors" Michael said.

"Alright, man, shit. Okay, the score was like two stacks, man" Franklin said.

I light a redwood cigarette and start smoking

"Two g take home on your first gig? Fuck, that ain't bad, man!" Michael said.

"Damn straight, F. What was the whole take?" I asked.

"Man, the whole score was two stacks! Only I didn't see any of that shit. Dye pack went off, homie. Money was useless then" Franklin said.

"Dye pack? You amateur!" Trevor said.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you shit!" Franklin said.

"Alright enough. We're here. Frank, we're gonna drop you off up here, okay? When you hear it kick off, get ready, because we're gonna want to get out of there ASAP" Michael said.

"I'm on getaway, man. I'll do it" Franklin said.

We drop Franklin off.

"Alright, you know where you gotta be?" Michael asked.

"I got it down" Franklin said.

"I'll bring the dye pack just for you!" Trevor said.

Franklin flips Trevor off, we drive off to the bank and park near the entrance.

"We ready for this?" Michael asked.

"I could use a restroom break" Trevor said.

"You all ready?! Let's go!" Trevor yelled.

We all get out of the van. I drop my cigarette, put it out, and put my hockey mask on. I pull out my Special Carbine rifle and we all enter the bank. Trevor shoots his short shotgun at the roof and the alarm goes off.

"Today's a beautiful day, ladies and gentlemen, so let's not ruin it. Now get on the fucking ground!" I yelled.

"Todays going one or two ways, friends. Get on the floor, now! You and you, get out from behind the counter! That's it, now on the floor. M, keep an eye on our trusted employee" Trevor said.

"Okay. You've got the crowd, T. Cops should be here soon, so keep an eye out" Michael said.

Michael walks over to me while I'm cutting the door open. Michael kicks the door open, and I walk towards Trevor. I notice that one of the hostages didn't come out like Trevor asked. I see them reaching for something. I fill the fucker full of lead until he was nice and bloody. The hostages scream in terror. I'm gonna guess that's literally music to Trevor's ears. The cops then show up. It's just two of them? This outta be easy. Trevor kick the entrance door open and shoots his shotgun in the air.

"Stay back! We've got hostages!" Trevor yelled.

Trevor and I walk back to the Vault. Michael then puts out a bag that has three heavy ass combat suits, two Combat MG's, and one motherfuckin' minigun.

We all get dressed and Michael hands me a Combat MG. I cock and load it.

"Now thats what I'm talking about, M" I said.

We all walk out of the bank. We all started unloading holy hellfire. I see cops taking cover by the gas station. What a bad idea that was. I shoot the gas tanks and the entire gas station explodes. A police chopper flies over us and they start shooting at us.

"Take it out!" Trevor yelled.

I got a clear shot at the pilot so I unload bullets into the sonuvabitch. The chopper goes down and we walk towards the next checkpoint.

"You hear that? Shit! We ain't getting out on the water. We've gotta find another way out!" Michael said.

"It's too late to be surrendering. We've got to find a way out, otherwise we're dead" I said.

We walk to a white wooden fence.

"We're carrying fifty pounds of gear. We ain't going to get over that fence. Shoot it down, J" Michael said.

I shoot the wooden fence into little pieces and we walk through.

"Goddamn, man! I must be swimming in a pool of sweat in this fuckin' thing!" I said.

"Lay down your weapons!" The Police commanded.

We start another fight with the Police.

"Hey, F. We need another escape route. Can you find a vehicle? Something that can stand gunfire? They'res a construction site along the way. Oh great. Just what we need. More heat!" Michael said.

We all start running. Remember how easy I said this was? Well, I was clearly wrong. This has gone sideways in the worst way possible.

"Hey, hey! Down here!" Michael said.

We all run down the alleyway.

"Ah fuck! It's the fucking army!" Michael yelled.

"Are you kidding me?! They paid off the goddamn army?!" I yelled.

We make it to the construction site and hold the position until Franklin gets here.

"This is fucking nuts!" Michael yelled.

A military chopper flies over us while holding a tank.

"Holy shit! They're bringing in a fucking tank!" I yelled.

"All we gotta do is hold the position until F gets here!" Michael said.

"That don't sound complicated at all!" Trevor said sarcastically.

"No shit, T!" I yelled.

"F, where are you? We're losing notes by the second!" Trevor said.

"I'm on my way!" Franklin said over the radio.

"You okay, F?" Michael asked.

"Well, I ain't dead yet! I'm on my way" Franklin said over the radio.

"Are you almost here?" Michael asked.

"Nearly!" Franklin said over the radio.

"How you doing, F?" Michael asked.

"You hear the gunfire. That's how I'm doing!" Franklin said over the radio.

"Just hang in there!" Michael said.

"Turn around immediately!" A Soldier said.

"So, I guess we shooting our way outta here!" Franklin said.

"Where are you at, F?" Michael asked.

"Listen to the shooting! Pinpointing ain't tough!" Franklin said.

"We're holding here," I said.

It felt like forever, but Franklin makes it to us with the getaway vehicle.

"A bulldozer? You brought the slowest fucking thing to get us out of here?" I said.

"Nigga stop your complaining and get in the motherfuckin' bucket!" Franklin said.

The three of us get inside of the bucket of the bulldozer and make way to some chicken factory. We all get out and walk inside.

"Let's go! We've got a train to catch!" I yelled.

"F, stay behind me. My armor should protect you!" Michael said.

"Man, I'm starting to feel underdressed, dog" Franklin said.

We finally make it to the railway platform. The train isn't here yet. After a couple of minutes of shooting and bullets flying, the train finally arrives. We wait until we find an open crate and jump into it. The train takes us away from the battle and to the next checkpoint.

"We did it? I can't fuckin' believe this shit. We actually did it. I thought it was over when the tank showed up. Wooohooo! Fuckin' A, man. We fucking did it!" I said.

We all high five each other. It's now nighttime. Someone shows up and I get my .50 pistol ready.

"Whoa, John. Easy. He's with us" Michael said.

I look at his badge. It reads "Agent Sanchez, FIB". A Fed? Why the Hell would a fuckin' fed be here?

"John, this is Agent Sanchez. Our very own corrupt G-man in training" Michael said.

"You better be careful buddy, alright? Because they are, uh, looking around these trains for illegals, and if you're mistaken, pew, pew, you'll be shot amigo" Trevor said.

"Very amusing," Agent Sanchez said.

"Here, if you're expecting those two to bring you up, you're gonna be disappointed, homie," Franklin said.

"Same for you. That the money?" Agent Sanchez asked.

"Yeah. It's everything we got" Michael said.

Agent Sanchez reaches into the money bags and takes out money.

"And here's your cut. Considering, present scrutiny on public remuneration, this is a big win" Agent Sanchez said.

Agent Sanchez hands us all our cuts. What I got was less than what I got last time.

"Oh yeah. Big fucking win. Woohoo" Trevor said sarcastically.

"Monsterous," Franklin said.

"This is a lot. Zippity fucking doo dah" I said.

"Alright. I'm out. Agent Haines will get into contact with you when Operation Save the World is a go. Get your crew together, okay" Agent Sanchez said.

Agent Sanchez gets in his car and drives away.

"What the Hell was that, Michael? If you're working with the Feds then consider me out" I said.

"Don't worry. I'm just using them to our advantage. Don't worry. They won't call you for anything. Alright. We should split up. They'll be looking for four" Michael said.

Trevor and Franklin get into a bucket truck, Michael gets on a four-wheeler and I get into a piece of shit 65 Tornado Custom. The motherfucker barley started. Wait...Sapphire's dream car is a purple '65 Tornado Custom. I'm a kick-ass mechanic and I've got a garage full of tools at my house. I think I know what I'm getting Sapphire for a "Get Well" present.


	17. Chapter 17: Truth

Chapter 17: Truth

I put the 65 in my garage, and ride my Bagger back to the Vanilla Unicorn. I enter the dressing room.

"Hiyee, John. We've missed you. I'm feeling tons better. I should be back to work by tomorrow" Sapphire said.

I hug Sapphire and I kiss her cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay, Saph. I've got a surprise for you" I said.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Sapphire asked with excitement.

"Ah ah ah. It's not finished yet" I said.

"So where have you been, John?" Nikki asked.

"Just doing business, don't worry," I said.

"John..." Nikki said firmly.

"Nik, it's none of your concern," I said.

"John, if I'm going to be with you then I need you to tell me the truth about what you do. And not just what you think I can handle" Nikki said.

"I'm gonna need to know too, John. I saw what you did to Kyler. You almost killed him" Sapphire said.

"Almost killed him? I wouldn't even say that I 'almost killed him'. Kyler just can't take a hit for shit" I said.

"Anyway. You told me that I now know who you are, but really I don't. Nikki and I like both deserve to know the truth and see if we can totes handle it" Sapphire said.

"Okay...you girls are right. You both deserve to know the truth. I'm...a criminal. I've killed people, beaten people, and tortured people. I've robbed banks, trains, jewelry stores-speaking of 'jewelry stores, I stole a pearl necklace. I want you to have it, Saph-Anyway. I'm not a good person. I have never been and I never will be" I said.

I hand the pearl necklace to Sapphire and she puts it on.

"Wait...you've killed people? How could you do that?" Sapphire asked.

"It's how I've survived. There's not a living without killing. It's how I survived and made it this far. I just got done robbing the bank in Paleto Bay. This was the most intense bank heist I've ever done. The fucking military brought out the tanks and shit, and that didn't even stop me" I said.

There are thirty seconds of silence. Sapphire looks like she wants to say something but doesn't.

"There's more 'truth' Nikki" I said.

"John, don't!" Sapphire said.

"Nikki deserves to know, Saph" I said.

"Deserves to know what?" Nikki asked.

I take a deep breath.

"On my first date with Sapphire, we both got high as a motherfucker and had sex" I said.

Nikki looks at the floor with her hand covering her mouth.

"Nik, Please don't make me choose. I love you both so much that I could never choose" I said.

Nikki gets up, writes on a piece a paper, wads it up, and stuffs it down Sapphire's tank. Nikki gently squeezes Sapphire's breast and leaves the Vanilla Unicorn. Sapphire pulls out the note and reads it.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Sapphire said.

"Tomorrow? Why can't I read it now?" I said.

"It's a surprise. Tomorrow is 80's night. Come by here around this time and you'll find out what the surprise is" Sapphire said.

Sapphire gives me a sexy yet evil grin. I walk to Sapphire and we start making out.

"Oh, John. I want you. Now!" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I begin to take our clothes off and start having sex. We're five minutes in.

"Oh, John! Yes! Fuck me like little whore I am!" Sapphire said.

I thrust Sapphire faster. After thirty minutes I let it out.

"Oh shit! I just...I just..." I said.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill" Sapphire said.

Sapphire fingers herself and licks it off of her fingers.

"Sapphie?" Kason said.

"Kason?! Oh shit! Turn around, right now!" Sapphire said.

"Swear," Kason said.

Kason turns around and Sapphire and I quickly get dressed. Cheetah walks in, dressed in her work uniform.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know that Kason was back here. I went to go pick him up from school and drop him off here to see his Sapphie" Cheetah said.

"What we're you and John doing, Sapphie?" Kason asked.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, here we go," I said.

"Well, Kason...it's...it's a thing called 'The Birds and the Bee's'. Its also called 'sex' so just call it that. It's a very beautiful thing that people who love each other will do to each other" Sapphire said.

"I love you, Sapphie. Does that mean you and I will have sex?" Kason said.

I burst out laughing and Sapphire giggles a little bit.

"Um...No, Kason. That's a different type of love. I love you because you're the best little brother any big sister could ask for. You're family. Fam don't have sex with fam. The way I love John is a different type of love" Sapphire said.

"Oh, okay? So when will I have sex?" Kason asked.

"When that special someone comes into your life, Kason" I said.

"Oh, okay" Kason said.

"Come on, Kason, I'll get you something to eat at the bar here. Let's leave these two alone" Cheetah said.

Cheetah grabs Kason's hand and takes him to the bar.

"Wow. That was, uh, yeah" I said.

"That was like having, a, a..." Sapphire said.

"Having the talk with your own actual child?" I asked.

"Exactly. I love kids. Someday I would love to have kids" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I look at each other in the eyes and begin to kiss. We stop.

"I think we've traumatized little dude enough," I whispered.

"Yeah, I suppose I gotta take,e him home" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I get up and walk to the bar. There's a crowd of strippers surrounding the bar. Kason is banging some quarters into a cup of milk.

"Ooooooh," The Strippers said.

"He shoots, he scores!" A Stripper said.

"You're very pretty," Kason said.

"Awwwwwww" The Strippers said.

"We've got a little playa over here. Thank you, Kason" The Bartender said.

"Actually...why don't we let Kason have his fun with the ladies? And you can give me one of your famous lap dances" I said.

I grab and hold Sapphire by her waist. We kiss passionately.

"Okay," Sapphire said.

"Sapphire and I walk into the Private Room.

"Hey, Javier. Make sure that my little brother doesn't come back here" Sapphire said.

"You got it, Saph" Javier said.

I sit down, Sapphire gets naked and starts giving me a lap dance. Sapphire shoves her breasts in my face and wiggles her ass. Eventually, Sapphire stops smothering me with her huge breasts and sits on top of me. Sapphire's holding herself up with my knees using her knees. We look into each other's eyes and start to kiss. We kiss deeper, slowly, and passionately. We keep kissing and kissing. It felt like such short time has passed.

"Hey, Saph. A kid is saying that it's his bedtime" Javier said.

"Holy shit, it's ten o'clock already?" Sapphire asked.

Sapphire gets dressed and stuffs her breasts down her tank top.

"Thanks, Javi" Sapphire said.

"Don't mention it, Saph. Have a good night" Javier said.

Sapphire grabs a hold of Kason's hand and we all walk outside to Sapphire's said. I look at Sapphire's car.

"How can your parents not afford a car that's not a piece of shit?" I asked.

"Swear," Kason said.

"Actually, I bought it. It's all I could afford on a stripper's salary" Sapphire said.

"Good thing I'm restoring something to its former glory," I thought.

"Thanks for the pearl necklace. I really love them. Did you really steal them?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes. And that's the truth" I said.

"John. I love you, but I really don't know you all that well. I'd like to know more about you" Sapphire said.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything about me" I said.

Kason gets in Sapphire's car and I tell her everything about me, or at least what I told Nikki.

"So, you're an orphaned thirty-eight-year-old, former member of the Lost MC who killed your step dad? Your mother abandoned you and later died of a drug overdose? Your brother bailed on you in 1999? You got someone pregnant and that someone had an abortion and lied to you about until you found about it until 2005? You left the Lost MC to bail out that pervert of a brother? And you rob banks and stores?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, yes, and more yes," I said.

"Wow...I think I just got wet" Sapphire said.

"Wait, you're actually okay with this?" I asked.

"Well...if Nikki can be okay with it then so can I," Sapphire said.

I kiss Sapphire.

"I love you, Saph" I said.

"I love you too, John" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and Kason drive away and I get on my Bagger and I drive back to my house.

"Nikki? You here? Nik?" I said.

I look around my house. Nikki's nowhere to be found. I guess she went back home. I'm guessing this is her way of saying "I breaking up with you". I open up the fridge, take out my two six-packs of Lodger beer and start drinking them. After I drunk the first six pack of beers, Joey walks into my house.

"Whoa, bro. Why did you drinking so many beers?" Joey asked.

"I...'hic'...lost the only other woman I loved. Nikki left me because I cheated on her with Sapphire, who I am also in love with" I said slurringly.

"Bro, Nikki did you a solid by leaving your ass. She's nothing but a gash whore toy plaything that Hector will torture and kill for" I said.

"Joey, c'mere," I said.

Joey comes close to me and I bitch slapped that motherfucking cocksucking son of a bitch. Joey then slaps my beer out of my hands and punches me in the nose.

"I'm getting really fucking tired of you hitting me!" Joey yelled.

I punch Joey in the stomach and tackle him onto the coffee table, breaking the coffee table in half. I start punching Joey in the face, constantly and rapidly. Joey's mouth and nose start to bleed. Joey knees me in the nuts and throws me off of him. I land in the chair and Joey slowly punches me in the face and the stomach area. I kick Joey off of me. Joey hits the floor, I get ontop of Joey and keep punching him in the face.

"You left me!" I yelled.

I punch Joey on the right side of his face.

"You deserted me!" I yelled.

I punch Joey on the left side of his face.

"You abandoned me when I need you the most, you selfish piece of shit!" I yelled.

I punch Joey on the right side of his face. I get off of Joey and just lay there next to him.

"I should've never done that blood oath. What a fuckin' joke! You're not my brother. You're just a selfish prick!" I said.

Joey spits out some blood and teeth.

"Is that what you think? That I abandoned you?" Joey asked.

"That's exactly what I think!" I said.

"John, I saved your fuckin' life by leaving you in Vice City" Joey said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

There's a couple seconds of silence.

"Well, Johnny K is dead. So I guess there is no sense in hiding the truth anymore" Joey said.

"Truth? What fucking truth?" I asked angrily.

"I...was with the Lost MC too, John. Way before you were patched in, I was Johnny K's next President in line. All that money I saved for you in that safe under my bed? That's all from earning with the Lost" I said.

"Bullshit. Prove it" I said.

Joey lifts up his shirt and reveals a Lost MC tattoo on the bottom of his lower chest. I couldn't believe it. Joey was a former member of the Lost MC too?

"Then why did you quit? Why did you leave me?" I asked.

"Johnny K found out that I was fucking Ashley. Johnny K held a knife to my throat and threatened to torture and kill you while I watched unless I left Vice City and allowed Johnny K to recruit you. He wanted someone that was better than me, and that someone was you. If I didn't leave then Johnny K would've killed the only person that I call family. I didn't leave to pursue the good life in Los Santos. I left so you could live" Joey said.

"Jesus Christ, Joey. I'm..." I said.

"Save your apologies, John! I'm 'not your brother'. I'm a 'selfish prick'. Don't worry, I know my way out" Joey said angerly.

Joey leaves and I start drinking more beers. The second six-pack was gone.

"I wonder who drunk them. Oh, right I did" I said.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I rush towards the bathroom and start throwing up in the toilet. Or at least I think it's the toilet. Actually, I'm pretty sure that's the sink. After constantly throwing up, I pass out drunk on the bathroom floor.

Time: 12 pm.

I feel my phone vibrate. I answer it.

"How did that puke get in the sink?" I thought.

"Ugh...Hello?" I asked.

"John? It's Nikki" Nikki said.

"Nikki! Baby, listen. I'm sorry, okay?" I said.

"John, could we meet?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, sure! Where at?" I asked with excitement.

"At the Vanilla Unicorn" Nikki said.

"Okay! I'll get in the shower and head towards the Vanilla Unicorn. I love you" I said with excitement.

Nikki hangs up and I start taking a shower. I expected that I must've not have fucked up so badly, but I did not expect what was coming next.


	18. Chapter 18: Girls, Girls, Girls

Chapter 18: Girls, Girls, Girls

Once I got done with my shower, I get dressed and drive my Sabre to the Vanilla Unicorn. I read a sign that said '80's Night'. I walk inside and all of the strippers are dressed in leather suits and white fuzzy bra and panties. I walk towards the Bartender.

"Shot of Fireball, please. Where's Nikki?" I asked.

The Bartender hands me a shot of Fireball and I drink it.

"Nikki and Sapphire are about to perform," the Bartender said.

I walk to the platform, lean against the bar, and wait for Nikki and Sapphire to perform.

"Alrighty, folks! Here's the Queens of 80's Night! Please welcome, Nikki and Sapphiiiire!" The Announcer said.

The Motley Crew cover band starts to play "Girls, Girls, Girls". (Again, listen to the music while you read. I'll try my best to line everything up. Apologizes for the last time you had to do this. This is the last time I will do this, I promise. Or at least the last time for this book)

Sapphire and Nikki are both wearing white and fuzzy bra and panties. Their hair is all big and wavy and their faces are coated with makeup. Sapphire and Nikki both walk to the beat of the drum to the pole. They both grab the pole on the opposite sides and start wiggling their asses to the tune of the guitar.

"Friday night and I need a fight. My motorcycle and a switchblade knife. Handful of grease in my hair feels right. But what I need to get me tight are those Girls, girls, girls!" The Lead Singer sang.

Sapphire and Nikki both climb the pole. They spread their legs out and lay on top of each other. Sapphire's on the bottom and Nikki is on top.

"Long legs and burgundy lips. Girls, girls, girls! Dancing down on the Sunset Strip. Girls, girls, girls. Red lips, fingertips" The Lead Singer sang.

Sapphire and Nikki slowly slide down the pole, spin, and take off their bras. Once Sapphire and Nikki reached the floor, Nikki then licks and slurps on Sapphire's pussy.

"Trick or treat, sweet to eat. On Halloween and New Year's Eve. Yankee girls you just can't be beat. But you're the best when you're on your feet!" The Lead Singer sang.

Sapphire and Nikki get on their feet, take off their panties, and throw them at me. Everyone cheers.

"Girls, girls, girls. At the dollhouse in Fort Lauderdale. Girls, Girls, Girls! Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails. Girls, girls, girls! Raising hell at the Seventh Veil" The Lead Singer sang.

Sapphire and Nikki both start scissoring each other to the tune of the beat of the drum.

"Have you read the news? In the Soho Tribune. Ya know she did me. Well, then she broke my heart. I'm such a good, good boy. I just need a new toy. I tell ya what, girl, dance for me, I'll keep you over-employed. Just tell me a story. You know the one I mean" The Lead Singer sang.

Nikki and Sapphire then run off the platform and over to me.

"So, I know you can't choose between Sapphire and me" Nikki said.

"So Nikki thought why date one of us when you can date both of us?" Sapphire said.

"Okay. I'm down for that, but does that mean that you two are going to date each other?" I asked.

Sapphire and Nikki both look at each other and then look back at me.

"Does this answer your question?" Sapphire and Nikki asked.

Sapphire and Nikki make out just as the guitar solo ends. They grab each other's breasts and squeeze hard. Everyone claps and cheers. Sapphire and Nikki both walk up to the stage and start twerking their asses to the beat of the drums.

"Crazy Horse, Paris, France. Forget the names, remember romance. I got the photos, a manage et trois. Musta broke those Frenchies laws with those. Girls, girls, girls" The Lead Singer sang.

Sapphire sucks on Nikki's breast and waggles her tongue to the tune of the guitar. Nikki starts fingering Sapphire to the beat of the drums.

"Body Shop and Marble Arch. Girls, girls, girls. Tropicana's where I lost my heart. Girls, girls, girls!" The Lead Singer sang.

The song is coming to an end. I help Sapphire and Nikki down from the platform.

"Alright, girls. Let's get out of here" I said.

I have my arms around Nikki and Sapphire's waist and we walk out of here.

"Hey Tommy, check that out man!" He said.

"What, Vince? Where?" He asked.

"Hey right there! Hey!" He said.

He whistles at Sapphire and Nikki.

"Hey, baby! Don't we know you from somewhere?" He asked.

Sapphire and Nikki flip the Motley Crew cover band off and we all get in my Sabre. Sapphire and Nikki start making out for half the drive back to my place.

"I'm so glad I can finally kiss you, Saph" Nikki said.

"Why? You've kissed me before" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, but this time it's because I love you," Nikki said.

"Aw, babe" Sapphire said.

I can't help but watch and enjoy the show. I've got to be the luckiest guy in the Universe. I've got two girlfriends, we're all dating each other, and they're both naked. I accidentally slide into the ditch.

"Oh shit. Sorry, you guys are very distracting" I said.

I get out of the ditch and finally arrive back at my house. We all start making out with each other, back and forth, and back and forth. Tongue in and tongue out. All the good stuff.

Sapphire and Nikki undress me and start sucking me off. The feeling of both of their throats felt amazing. We walk over to the couch. Sapphire lays down while Nikki eats her pussy while I'm cunt thrusting Nikki as fast as I can.

"Oh. John, you're so fucking huge! I want every fucking inch!" Nikki said.

We all get up and make way towards my room. Sapphire lays down, Nikki sits on Sapphire's face, and I thrust Sapphire.

"John! I want you to let it all out inside of me! I want you to fill me up like the slut I am!" Sapphire said.

After thirty minutes of this threesome, I let it out inside of Sapphire. Nikki gets off and starts eating Sapphires pussy. Nikki gets out what she can and swaps it inside Sapphires mouth. They both swallow. I then hear something drop and break behind me. It's Joey. He dropped a cup of coffee from Bean Machine.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

Joey's speechless...and very hard. I didn't even have to look down it was so obvious.

"I'm...duh...Um..I'm gonna go..."Joey said.

"Joey wait!" I said.

I get up out of bed.

"I'm sorry about everything," I said.

"It's alright, John. You were drunk" Joey said.

I hold my hand out for a handshake.

"Brothers?" I asked.

Joey takes my hand.

"Brothers," Joey said.

I try to pull Joey in for a bro-hug, but he gently shoves me aside.

"John. You're naked and humoungously hard. I love ya, but not in that way" Joey said.

"Right, then I guess I'll see you later," I said.

Joey and I shake hands and Joey leaves.

"A lot of his teeth were missing. Like, what happened?" Sapphire asked.

"I got drunk yesterday night. Nikki wasn't here, so I thought that was her way of saying that she had broken up with me" I said.

We all lay down and snuggle with each other.

"John...I could never do that. I love you" Nikki said.

"I love you too, John" Sapphire said.

"I love girls too," I said.

We all get under the blanket and we snuggle with each other.

"You know. My parents are kicking me out of their house, Nik?" Sapphire said.

"Oh, my God! Really? Well...you can stay at my place in Los Santos" Nikki said.

"Actually, Saph. Why don't you move in with me?" I asked.

"OMG, really?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. You too, Nik. Why don't the both of you move in with me? This place is big enough for the three of us. I don't know what Joey was talking about. This place is built for three, not two" I said.

OMG, John! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sapphire said.

Sapphire kisses my cheek repeatedly.

"So what do you say, Nik?" I asked.

"I don't know. This place isn't really me. Just kidding! Fuck yeah, I'm moving in!" Nikki said.

Nikki and Sapphire both kiss my cheek and leave to go and start packing their stuff.


	19. Chapter 19: Deaths in the Family

Chapter 19: Deaths in the Family

I can't believe what just happened. I just had a threesome with both of the women I love. We're all dating each other. I've never felt this happy in my life. I feel my phone vibrate. I just got done putting in new white leather seats in the 65. The 65 needs a new purple gloss paint job, a new battery, a new engine, and pretty much needs everything replaced and changed on the 65. Good thing I've got money.

"Hey, John. I need some help packing some of my stuff. Some things I can't lift" Nikki texted.

"I'll be there soon, I love you" I texted.

I fire up my Bagger and make way towards Nikki's house. Once I get there I knock on the door. Nikki answers the door.

"Hey, you," Nikki said.

Nikki and I kiss.

"What things do you need to be moved?" I asked.

"Just a few things," Nikki said.

Nikki lets me inside her house and I start moving shit.

"You know, I didn't expect to have two girlfriends," I said.

"And I didn't expect to have a great boyfriend and girlfriend," Nikki said.

I load the table and a couple of boxes into the moving truck.

"So how will this work if you want to get married?" Nikki asked.

"Marriage? I love you girls, but I don't think that we're there just yet" I said.

I load more boxes into the moving truck.

"Would you marry Sapphire or me?" Nikki asked.

There's a couple of seconds of silence.

"I don't think I could choose. I love you both. It wouldn't be fair to you or Sapphire if I married just one of you" I said.

"Good answer," Nikki said.

"You agree with what I just said?" I asked.

"Yep. I don't believe that it would be fair to either of us" Nikki said.

I load the last of the boxes into the moving truck.

"Well, that's the last of your shit," I said.

My phone rings and I answer it. It's Sapphire. It sounds like she's crying.

"Hey, baby. I was just helping Nikki move her stuff" I said.

"John, I need your help! It's Kyler! He-" Sapphire said.

The line goes dead.

"Nik, I gotta go! Sapphire might be in trouble!" I said.

Before Nikki could say anything, I rush over to my Bagger and drive over to Sapphire's house. Once I get there I break the door down with a strong kick. I pull out my .50 pistol and kick down Sapphire's room door. All I see is Kyler laying down on the floor next to Sapphire's bed. Kyler's naked and has been shot in the gut. He's not dead, but he will be once I'm done with him. Sapphire's naked, crying on her bed, and holding a silenced vintage pistol.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I told you to call an ambulance, you stupid bitch!" Kyler yelled.

I rush over Sapphire and hug her tight. Sapphire is crying her eyes out.

"John...Kyler...he...he...he killed my Mom and Dad. He blew their brains out" Sapphire said.

"What? Baby, I'm so sorry" I said.

"That's not all...Kyler killed Kason. He killed my little brother. Kyler slit his throat. Why, God, why?!" Sapphire said

"Kyler...he...Kyler killed the little dude?" I asked.

"You stupid bitch! You're a little whore! Once a whore, always a whore!" Kyler yelled.

I quickly get off of Sapphire bed and shove my fingers into Kyler's bullet wound. Kyler screams in pain.

"You like killing little kids, huh?!" I yelled.

I grab Kyler by his hair and slam his eye into the corner of Sapphire coffee table, taking out his eye. Kyler screams in pain. I pull out my combat knife, put Kyler's hand on the coffee table, and stab and twist it slowly. I yank the knife out slowly. Kyler tries to hit me, but I block it and I shank Kyler on the side of his throat.

"I keep my promises" I whispered.

I slowly slit Kyler's throat. Blood spurts all over my face and leather jacket. Once I reach the end of Kyler's throat, I go to Sapphire. Sapphire is shocked beyond belief. I put both of my hands on both sides of Sapphire's face. I slowly kiss her. Sapphire's lips and quivering with sadness.

"It had to be done, Saph. He would've come back and did this again and again and again. He won't be bugging anyone anymore. I know this must be hard, but try to tell me what happened" I said.

"I...I was packing up my stuff. I heard gunshots and I started to panic. I stayed in my room until Kyler broke down the door. Kyler had Kason hostage and slit his throat right in front of me. Kyler then dragged Kason away and buried the bodies behind my house. Kyler came back inside and told me that they were nothing but collateral damage and that he did what he did because he loved me. Kyler then starts playing some music and fucked me at gunpoint. I managed to sneak the pistol and I accidentally shot Kyler. Kyler told me to call an ambulance, but instead I called you" Sapphire said.

I grab the silenced vintage pistol and shoot Kyler until the clip is empty. I spit on Kyler's body.

"Alright, Saph. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to be ringing up some help. They'll finish packing your stuff. I want you to take my Bagger, go back to my place, and stay there" I said.

Sapphire gets dressed and rides back to my place. I pull out my phone and start dialing for an old friend.

"Who in the bloody Hell is this?" He asked.

"Is this still the phone number for Liam?" I asked.

"John? You've got a lot of feckin' balls to be dialing this number. And I told you to call me 'Shamrock' lad!" Shamrock said.

"Whatever, Shamrock. Listen, I need some help" I said.

"You leave the Lost MC, you totaled the bank heist in Vice City, and you ask me for help? Fuck you!" Shamrock said.

"Fuck me? Fuck you, you Irish prick! The MC has lost their way and you fucking know it, you alcoholic fuck!" I said.

"Not only has the MC lost their way, their all bloody bits, and pieces thanks to the psychotic shitebag of insanity the Lost is dead. You and I are all that's left, lad" Shamrock said.

"I know. That's why we should help each other. We're all that's left, you and me. Please help me" I said.

Theres a couple of seconds of silence.

"Ah, shite. What do you need, lad?" Shamrock asked.

"You still know how to get rid of a body?" I asked.

"Who is it?" Shamrock asked.

"An abusive ex boyfriend," I said.

"I didn't know you were aerach, lad" Shamrock jokingly said.

"Oh hardy fucking har! Just get over here! I up at Rockford Hills. Big white house, water fountain in the middle of the lawn, and a huge ass pool behind the house" I said.

Shamrock and I hang up and I wait until Shamrock gets here. I hear the doorbell ring. I walk to the door and I answer it.

(Liam 'Shamrock' Description: Leather vest, blue jean overshirt, dirty and ripped blue jeans, steel-toed boots, dark and dirty blonde hair, tattoo of a shamrock on the side of his neck and a tattoo that says "you" on both of his middle fingers)

Shamrock then punches me in the face.

"That's for abandoning us, you wee bastard!" Shamrock said.

I wipe the blood off my lip and punch Shamrock in the lip.

"That's for punching me," I said.

Shamrock spits some blood out.

"Glad to see that you can still throw a punch. Remember who taught you that" Shamrock said.

Shamrock and I hug.

"Glad to see that you are still in one piece, Shamrock," I said.

"You too, brother. Where's the body?" Shamrock asked.

"Upstairs, the door on the far end, on the right," I said.

Shamrock grabs his tools and heads up to Sapphire's room. After an hour wait, Shamrock comes back downstairs.

"What did you do with the body?" I asked.

"I basically chopped him into little pieces and shoved him down the kitchen sink, lad," Shamrock said.

"Before you go, I need some help packing my girlfriend's stuff. I can move it, I just need help packing. I'll get Joey down here and he'll help out too" I said.

"Joey? You seeing him again?" Shamrock asked.

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked.

"Joey didn't do me wrong. I've got no problem with Joey" Shamrock asked.

I call Joey and he gets over here. Joey, Shamrock and I start and finish packing.

"I can't believe that you've got two girlfriends. You are damn lucky, man" Joey said.

"I know, right? Anyway, I'll see yall later" I said.

"Anything you need John, just call" Shamrock said.

Shamrock and Joey drive off and...some Mexican cholo walks to the gate. I pull out my .50 pistol and walk towards him.

"What are doing here?" I asked.

"Don't worry, man. I'm just a messenger. Hector says that you better keep a close eye on Nikki, otherwise Hector will snatch her up" He said.

"Tell that motherfucker if he comes near Nikki or me, I will kill him. What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Noah. Noah Menendez. Hector's my father. You broke my brother's nose at the Suburban" Noah said.

"Wait, Hector's your dad? I just threatened to kill him and you said nothing" I said.

"That's because I hate puto. Hector's become drunk with power. Should anything happen to him, I would become in charge of the Vagos" Noah said.

"You hate Hector? So...you wouldn't turn a blind eye if you set up a meeting?" I asked.

"Name a time and place and I'll let you kill my father," Noah said.


	20. Chapter 20: Movie Night

Chapter 20: Movie Night

After Noah leaves, I call a cab and go back to my place. I walk inside and see that Sapphire is crying on the couch with Nikki holding her. Looks like the unpacking was all done too.  
"It was just so horrible. I can't believe that my little brother is gone..."Sapphire said.

I walk and sit next to Sapphire and hug her too

"I know, baby. I know. Nobody should experience that" I said

Nikki and I kiss Sapphire's forehead.  
"How many kids have you killed, John?" Sapphire asked.

"What? Why would you ask me that?" I asked.

"You said that you weren't a good person. That you've killed people" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, but not kids," I said.

"You've never killed any kids?" Sapphire asked.

"Jesus Christ, no. Even I have morals" I said.

Sapphire hugs and kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry I asked you that. I shouldn't have" Sapphire said.

"It's okay, Saph. I still love you" Sapphire said.

"You know what? We've all suffered enough. I propose a movie night" Nikki said.

"What movie?" Sapphire asked.

"We could watch LA Noire" I suggested.

"What's LA Noire?" Nikki asked.

"One of the best movies of all time. It's an old movie that was made in the 1940's. It's about this detective going through a series of cases" I said.

"...Can we make popcorn?" Sapphire asked.

"You really love popcorn, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I really do" Sapphire said.

"Well, Sapphire and I are going to go get dressed in something comfortable, you will make the popcorn," Nikki said.

Sapphire and Nikki back into our room and I start making some popcorn. The corn starts to pop. Nikki then walks out of our room and holds me around my waist.

(Nikki's Clothing Description: Small white t-shirt with a cute baby kitten on the front, no pants, no bra, and red panties)

"I can't believe that all that just happened. Poor Sapphire" I said.

"Let's not mention that. Let's enjoy this night" Nikki said.

Popcorn gets done...well, popping. Sapphire walks out of our room and sits on the couch. I start microwaving some butter. While I wait for the butter, Nikki and I go sit with Sapphire.

(Sapphire's Clothing Description: No shirt, grey bra, and gray sweatpants)

"You know. If there were a competition of which woman was prettier, you two would come to a tie" I said.

"Awwwww," Nikki and Sapphire said.

Nikki and Sapphire kiss both sides of my cheek. The butter gets done. I get up and pour the butter all over the popcorn.

"Alright, who's ready for movie night?" I asked.

"We are!" Sapphire and Nikki said.

I pop in the VHS and go and get dressed in our room. Once I get done I sit in between Nikki and Sapphire. We all snuggle with each other. After an hour into the movie, Sapphire starts hitting my bong.

"Jesus, Saph. Really?" Nikki said.

"Yeah. You want some?" Sapphire asked.

"No. I've spent so long trying to stop doing drugs. I'm not gonna start again" Nikki said.

Sapphire offers me a hit and I take it.

"Really? You too?" Nikki asked.

I blow out the smoke and cough a little.

"Yeah. It helps with the migraines that I get. Plus, I enjoy it" I said.

"Yeah, Nik. It's good for you. Besides, it's totes not a drug. It's a plant" Sapphire said.

"Come on Nik. Take a hit" I said.

"Take a hit! Take a hit! Take a hit! Take a hit! Take a hit!" Sapphire and I chanted.

"Alright, allright, I'll take a damn hit!" Nikki said.

I hand Nikki my bong and I light it up for her. Nikki coughs up a storm.

"Jesus. You lightweight" Sapphire said.

"Shut...'cough'...up. I could handle...'cough' this sheeiit back when I was a drug addict" Nikki said.

"Let's just watch the movie" I said.

"We all take more hits from my bong and we all start to eat the popcorn. The movies coming to an end.

"Goodbye," Cole said on the TV.

Cole's funeral ends and the credits start to roll. Nikki's crying.

"What's wrong, Nik?" Sapphire asked.

"Its just a sad ending is all" Nikki said.

"Wait until you see the ending to Red Dead Redemption. You'll be crying a waterfall" I said.

We all start to kiss each other, but then someone starts shooting at my house. Bullets fly through the windows and walls. I throw Sapphire and Nikki to the floor and shield them with my body. No bullets hit any of us. I hear a car's tire's spin out. I get my Special Carbine rifle out from our room. I run outside and start shooting at some gangsters driving a Picador. I managed to shoot the driver. The shooter gets jumps off the back of the Picador and starts running. I get on his ass and tackle that motherfucker. I punch him in the face constantly.

"Who sent you?!" I yelled.

He spits blood on my face. I knock him out and pull him into my garage. I duck taped him to a wooden chair and I lock the doors. I don't want my girls seeing what I'm about to do. I slap him as hard as I could until he finally awakens.

"Now, listen to me. This garage is full of tools that I can use to get the information I need" I said.

"Fuck you. I ain't telling you shit!" He said.

"I grab a foot and a half long nail, a hammer, and I nail his hand to the chair. He screams in pain.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Juan," Juan said.

"What gang do you run with? Vagos? Ballas?" I asked.

"I ain't telling you no more," Juan said.

"I grab a drill and I start drilling a hole into Juan's knee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' COCKSUCKA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Juan yelled in pain.

"Which gang do you run with?" I asked.

"I run with neither gang. I'm a hitman" Juan said.

"Then who sent you? Tell me or I'll burn a hole through your fucking mouth!" I said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Juan said.

I grab the blowtorch, light it up, and I start burning Juan's cheek. Eventually, a hole burns through Juan's cheek. Juan screams in pain and begins to cry.

"Pleaaaaase. No more. I'll tell you anything" Juan said weakly.

"Who sent you?" I asked./p

"A man named Noah, Noah Menendez. He hired me to kill you and your girlfriends" Juan said.

"Just to be make sure you're telling me the truth..." I said.

I grab a sledgehammer and slam it into both of Juan's feet and legs and I slowly pull out the nail out of his hand.

"I'm telling you the truth, you psychotic motherfucker!" Juan yelled.

I pull out my .50 and put on the silencer. I aim it at Juan's head and shoot. I then pull out my phone and start dialing Shamrock's number.

"Hey. I've got another body for you to get rid of" I said.

"Who is it this time, Lad?" Shamrock asked.

"It's a hitman named Juan," I said.

"A hitman named Juan? Does he have a tattoo on the side of his neck? If he does, then is it a tattoo that looks like a switchblade is cutting into the side of his neck? like it's slitting his throat?" Shamrock asked.

I look at the side of Juan's neck. He has the exact tattoo.

"Yeah, he does. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Shite. He's patched member of Las Serpientes" Shamrock said.

"Las Serpientes?" I asked.

"Yes. They're some underground African-Mexican gang. They alway's been sneaky little twats. Only few people know that they exist, until recently. Now both Los Santos and Blaine County know of Las Serpientes. Juan is also the brother to Hector, the leader of the Vagos" I said.

"Juan's is Hector's brother?" I asked.

"You know him?" Shamrock asked.

"Yeah, I'm dating his ex-girlfriend. I got some information from Juan. Hector's son, Noah, sent Juan after me. I don't understand why Noah would send his Uncle to kill me. I made a deal with Noah and then he pulls this shit off" I said.

"I don't know either, lad. I suggest you find out" Shamrock said.


	21. Chapter 21: Sandy Shores Airfield Throw

Chapter 21: Sandy Shores Airfield Throwdown

I can't fucking believe that I trusted Noah. Noah set up a meet for me to off his dad and then he pulls this shit? I'm gonna kill both of those motherfuckers. I pull out my phone and start dialing.

"Hello?" Lester said.

"Hey, Les. I need a favor. I need a phone number to a 'Noah Menendez'. Is it possible for you to get me his number?" I asked.

"Is it possible he says. Pfft, yes it's possible. I'll send you the number once I have it" Lester said.

Not five seconds later, Lester texts me Noah's number. I start dialing.

"Who's this?" Noah asked.

"The guy you tried a kill. I guess you were too much of a pussy to do it yourself, huh? Uncle Juan's dead" I said.

"I know. I did hire him to kill you, but not for the reason you think" Noah said.

"Then what's the reason, you dumbfuck!" I asked angerly.

"Chill, homie. I sent my Uncle Juan to kill you so you could kill him. I knew that he wouldn't succeed" Noah said.

"...I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I sent my Uncle to kill you because it would start the process of me becoming the leader of the Vagos. My Uncle was the second in command of the Vagos and a member, well...former member of the Las Serpientes" Noah said.

"Wait, you sent your uncle to off me but you knew that I would kill him? What if he DID kill me or one of my girlfriends?" I asked.

"If he did succeed then I would come to the conclusion that you weren't a stubborn bastard. Stubbornness is what makes you difficult to kill. Otherwise, you'd be dead long ago" Noah said.

"Okay, I guess I can get by that. So, the Las Serpientes. That underground African-Mexican gang that recently surfaced to the world. I'd like to know more about them" I said.

"We've been around since OG Loc got out of prison. We've always kept to ourselves until we decided that it was best to reveal ourselves most recently. We run guns and drugs for the Cartel, but that was way before I became the Las Serpientes leader. I'm trying my best to get out of drugs and guns, but so far no dice" Noah said.

"Wait, you're the leader of the Las Serpientes?" I asked.

"Yes. If I can get control of the Vagos then I could merge both the Vagos and Las Serpientes into one. I wish to take both gangs and turn them into different directions" Noah said.

"Why do you wish to take both groups into a different?" I asked.

"Violence. It has been around both gangs for millennia. I wish to end it" Noah said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Noah. I don't know what I would do if I had my own MC. Is it possible that you can get your dad to meet me now?" I asked.

"It's possible yes, but..."Noah said.

"But what?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you're not going to like how you're going to get Hector to meet you" Noah said.

"Ah fuck. What is it?" I asked.

"You're going have to use Nikki as bait," Noah said.

"Nuh uh! No fucking way! Not happening! Nada!" I said.

"Listen, Homie. Dad's obsessed with Nikki. It would be the only way to get him to come to you!" Noah said.

"I don't give a goddamn! I'm not putting Nikki in danger! Why not tell him that Nikki's going to be there when really she's not?" I asked.

"Because as soon as my Dad see's that Nikki is not with you, he'll turn around or try to kill you," Noah said.

"Fuck. FUCK! There's no other way, is there?" I asked.

"Fraid not, homie. Contact me when Nikki is on board" Noah said.

Noah hangs up and I walk back inside my house, only to find Nikki and Sapphire eavesdropping. They see Juan.

"Omg, John. Did you really have to go all torture porn on him?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the information I needed," I said.

"So what do you need me for?" Nikki asked.

"I...need you as bait for Hector," I said.

"...Okay" Nikki said.

"Wait, seriously?" I asked.

"If it's the only way to get rid of Hector, then I'm in," Nikki said.

"Well...that was easy," Sapphire said.

I give Noah a call to let him know that Nikki is on board. Nikki and I get inside of my Sabre. We meet at the Sandy Shores Airfield. Hector, and Noah and some of the Vagos pull up in yellow trucks and motorcycles. Nikki walks outside.

"Hey, Hermosa. I'm glad you decided to come back to me" Hector said.

Hector forces a kiss on Nikki's lips. Of course, I get pissed off and get out of my Sabre.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be with you!" I said.

"Ah, tonto follo. I see that this was a setup. No matter. I will kill you and take Nikki either way" Hector said.

Hector jumps down from his truck and pulls out a machete. Hector slowly walks over to me.

"How do you want to do this?" Hector asked.

"I was thinking a basic street brawl. A winner takes all sort of thing" I said.

"Okay, tonto follo. I can deal with that" Hector said.

Hector shoves his machete into the dirt.

"Let's do this, you puto cono trapo," I said.

"Did you just call me a fucking cunt rag?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, I did. Nikki told me you hate being called that. Whatchu going to do about it?" I asked.

Hector starts throwing punches at me. I dodge every single punch. Hector's ribs are exposed and I punch them about three times. Hector performs some sort of judo takedown and punches me in the face faster and harder. Hector puts me in the Kimura submission. Hector's waiting for me to tap out. I refuse. Hector then goes all the and breaks my left arm. I scream in pain. I kick Hector off of me. I try punching Hector with my right arm only, but he performs another takedown and punches me in the ribs. Three of my ribs end up cracking. I scream in pain again. Hector then grabs me by the throat and throws me into some barrels. I try to get up but I'm too weak. Hector then kicks me and breaks more of my ribs. Hector grabs his machete, grabs me and stabs me. The machete goes in through the front and out the back. I spit up a lot of blood. Hector then tosses me to the dirt. My vision is blurry and I kept seeing this blackout strobe effect.

"John! NO!" Nikki yelled.

Nikki runs over to me and holds my head up. Some Vagos start dragging Nikki away. Nikki starts kicking, crying, and screaming. I black out for a couple of seconds. All I could see was Sapphire's and Nikki's faces. I get up and spit out some blood.

"What, tonto follo? You want some more?" Hector asked.

"I ain't giving up that easy, you puto cono trapo!" I yelled.

Hector starts running at me. I yank the machete out of me. An ass load of blood spurts out of my and I cut Hector's hand off just as he throws a punch. Before I could finish the job, Noah knocks the machete out of my hand.

"I'm sorry, but you need a hospital, homie," Noah whispered.

Noah grabs me and headbutt's me to the ground. Nikki manages to get free, runs over to me, and holds me. Noah grabs ahold of Hector and puts him in his truck.

"Salgamos de aqui antes de que aparezcan los policias!" Noah commanded.

Hector grabs and lights a blow torch and apply's the flame to his wound. They all drive away. Nikki's crying her eyes out, ruining her mascara.

"John, please don't go" Nikki said

"Nik...I lo-" I said weakly.

Nikki pulls out her phone and I could barely hear Nikki saying.

"Yes, were...He's...Please be...Yes..." Nikki said.

I close my eyes and I all I see is total blackness.


	22. Chapter 22: Samantha

Chapter 22: Samantha

After countless hours of seeing nothing but blackness, I wake up in a hospital bed. Nikki and Sapphire are on opposite sides of my bed. Sapphire instantly hugs me and cries.

"Omg, John! I thought we lost you forever! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sapphire said.

"Ouch! Easy on the hug, Saph!" I said.

"Sorry," Sapphire said.

Sapphire my cheek and then my lips. Nikki gets up and gently hugs me.

"I can't believe all that really happened. Do you remember what happened?" Nikki asked.

"Bits and pieces," I asked.

Cheetah walks into the room dressed in an actual nurse uniform.

"Cheetah? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked.

"I am at work, dumbass" Cheetah said.

"Wait, you work here?" I asked.

"How do you think I know so much doctor shit?" Cheetah asked.

"Fair point, Cheets" I said.

"My breasts aren't hanging out and my pussy isn't being flashed, so please call me by my real name while I'm working at my professional job," Cheetah said.

"Okay, Chelsea. Which hospital am I at anyway?" I asked.

"Mount Zonah," Chelsea said.

Someone knocks on the door and Chelsea answers it.

"John, you're brother's here," Chelsea said.

Joey walks in with a card in his hands and gently hugs me.

"I'm glad you're okay, bro," Joey said.

"Thanks for coming, Joey. I'm glad you're here. What's the gift?" I asked.

"It's just a gift card with a twenty inside," Joey said.

Chelsea leaves the room and Joey sits down by Sapphire.

"I can imagine that Hector did this? I hate to tell you 'I told you so', but...fuck it. I told you so!" Joey said.

"Remind me to kick the shit out you when I get released," I said.

"Hey, I warned you about the dangers of being with Nikki. You're dating her and look what happened!" Joey said.

"Hey, this wasn't Nikki's fault, motherfucker! I set Hector up for me to kill him. I had no choice but to use Nikki as bait. I'm sorry I put you in that position, Nik. It won't happen again" I said.

Nikki gets up and kisses me.

"You have nothing to apologize for, baby. I agreed to do it because Hector needed to go, and he still does," Nikki said.

"Yeah, that sonuvabitch like needs to go," Sapphire said.

Chelsea knocks and enters the room.

"John. There's someone here to see you. She says she's family" Chelsea said.

Chelsea lets her in. I can't believe who I'm seeing. I'm shocked to even see her. The stupid bitch came back.

"Hi, John," She said.

"She's not family. Get her the fuck out!" I commanded angerly.

"John, please..." She said.

"NOW, GODDAMNIT!" I yelled in anger.

"John, please this will only take a couple of minutes," She said.

"Wait, John. Who is she?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, who is she?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm dying to know too, bro. Who is she?" Joey asked.

I don't answer any of them and wait for the stupid bitch answer them.

"My name is Samantha. Samantha Tully. I'm John's ex-wife" Samantha said.

(Samantha Tully's Description: Bright blonde hair, Deep blue eyes, bright red lipstick, long and red painted fingernails, big breasts, black business blazer, casual white undershirt, black long skirt, black low heel shoes)

Everyone slowly turns their heads to me. Their mouths and eyes are open wide with shock. I never thought I'd see Samantha again.

"Ex-wife? You were never my wife, to begin with! You were a fucking whore bag that would take any fat cock that wasn't mine!" I said angerly.

"John, I came here because I care about you," Samantha said.

"Bull-fucking-shit! What do you need? Money? Get from somewhere else, you motherfuckin' gash!" I said angerly.

"John, please, baby! I've changed! I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago. I'm a lawyer now. I've got a law degree and everything!" Samantha said.

"Jesus motherfuckin' Christ. That's why you're here? To get back together with me? I've got two wonderful girlfriends that are in this very room, so the last thing I want is your skanky ass! In fact, it's not a thing I want at all! So fuck off! Get her the fuck out of her, Chelsea!" I said angerly.

"Wait, you're cheating on one of these girls with the other? And I'm the whore?" Samantha asked.

"It's not cheating if we're all dating each other and yeah, you are a fucking whore," I said angerly.

"I'm the 'fucking whore'? Look at the way these two are dressed! Looks like you still got a thing for cheap whores. What are they? Strippers?" Samantha asked.

"...Well, that was a lucky fucking guess" Nikki said.

"You want to tell me something? Fine, come here and whisper it in my ear" I said.

Samantha walks to me and tries to whisper in my ear, but I grab Samantha by the throat and start choking her.

"If you ever, EVER, talk about Nikki and Sapphire like that again, you'll be sharing a goddamn hospital bed with me. Do you understand?!" I asked.

"John, I..." Samantha said.

I choke Samantha hard enough to where she can barely breathe. Samantha's lucky I don't snap her goddamn neck.

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!" I asked angerly.

"Y...Y...Yeesss" Samantha said.

I let go of Samantha's neck.

"Listen, I'm sorry to just pop up out of the blue like this, but I've got something really important to tell you and it wouldn't take but a few minutes," Samantha said.

"Fuck it...You won't leave until you get what you want anyway, Sam. Nik, Saph, Joey. Get out and give Sam and I some privacy" I commanded.

Nikki, Sapphire, and Joey get up and walk out of my hospital room.

*Nikki's POV*

"I can't believe that John was married once," I said.

"I can't believe it either. John must really hate Samantha if he's choking her. Did you know that John was married, Joey?" Sapphire asked.

"No. John getting married must've happened way after I left in '99" Joey said.

"What do you think Sam has to tell John?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm John will tell us once they're done talking," Joey said.

"I'm gonna go get some Burger Shot. You want something, babe?" Sapphire asked.

"Just a large fries and a regular strawberry shake, please," I said.

"Alright, I'll be back, baby" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I kiss.

"I love you, babe" Sapphire said.

"I love you too" I said.

I notice that Joey's rubbing his crotch.

"Did that kiss give you a stiffy?" Nikki asked.

"Don't fuckin' talk to me right now, okay? You're the reason why John nearly died. John's not gonna be out of here for a month or so because he loves you" Joey said angerly.

"Okay, you know what, Joey? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was the reason that almost got killed, but stop blaming me for the shit that psychotic motherfucker has done to you and John. Fuck off with that shit. I saved your life too by calling Officer Tenpenny, but you'd rather focus on the bad shit that happened instead of focusing on what good was done. I saved your life, you ungrateful motherfucker!" I said angerly.

Joey paces back and forth and rubs his hands through his hair. Joey takes a deep breath.

"You're right, Nik. I'm sorry. Thank you for saving my life" Joey said.

Joey extends his arm for a handshake. I hug him instead.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. Apology accepted" I said.

Joey and I sit in the waiting area. After fifteen minutes, Sapphire comes back with a bag of burgers and my strawberry shake. Sapphire hands me my strawberry shake and fries. I start drinking the strawberry shake and get some whipped cream on my lip.

"You've got something on your lip, babe," Sapphire said.

Sapphire kisses me and gets the whipped cream off. Samantha walks towards and sees Sapphire and I making out.

"Oh...Sorry to interrupt, but I'm done talking with John" Samantha said.

"What did you need to tell him?" Joey asked.

"John will tell you himself," Samantha said.

Samantha walks away and the three of us walk back into John's hospital room. John's crying and a photograph of someone is laying on his lap.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I asked.

Sapphire picks up the photograph.

"He's kinda cute. Who is he?" Sapphire asked.

"His name is Chris. He's...he's fifteen" John said wearily.

Sapphire hands Joey the photograph of Chris. There's nothing but the sound of John crying his eye's out. Joey hands me the photograph of Chris. I cover my mouth with shock.

"Oh, my God...!"I said

"What? Who's Chris?" Joey asked.

"...Chris is my son" John said.

John resumes crying his eyes out and Joey sits down.

"I...I'm an Uncle? Goddamn, I'm old" Joey said.

Sapphire and I get on opposites of John's hospital bed and we both gently hug him.

"Well, that bomb went boom," Sapphire said.

"Yeah...Yeah, it did, babe" I said.

"Why are you crying though, John?" Sapphire asked.

"Because of all the years that I've missed with a child I never knew I had," John said.

"Where does Chris live?" I asked.

"Chris lives in Liberty City. The city where I was born. Chris goes to Liberty City High. Chris doesn't know who I am and he doesn't know that I exist. Samantha had told Chris about a fake father that died in a fiery car accident after he was born" John said.

"Well, Chris will know who you are, because when you're all healed up, we're going to go and see him all the way in Liberty City," I said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Nik" John said.

"John, you have a son. You've missed out on the last fifteen years of his life. Nows the chance to fix that" I said.

John looks at me and smiles.

"You're right, baby. As soon as I'm out of here, we're all gonna go see my son" John said.


	23. Chapter 23: Road to Liberty City

Chapter 23: Road to Liberty City

Date: July, 1st, 2018

(Johns Clothing Description: White tee shirt, ripped jeans, dark shaded gold aviator sun glasses, and black and shiny leather boots)

I'm all healed up. I got my cast removed just a few minutes ago and I've got a kick-ass scar from Hector's machete. I get escorted outside by a Cheetah. We walk out and I see Joey, Sapphire, and Nikki waiting for me. Nikki and Sapphire both hug and kiss me.

"I see that I've been missed by my best girls," I said.

"We're just glad you're finally out of the hospital, John," Nikki said.

"So we like packed all of our stuff for Liberty City," Sapphire said.

"You guys packed your stuff? Why do you guys want to come?" I asked.

"Well, you're not the only one who wants to meet your son," Nikki said.

We all look at Joey. Joey walks towards us.

"Yeah man. I've got a nephew that I never knew I had. I have every right to meet him just as much as you do. Same goes for Sapphire and Nikki," Joey said.

"You're right. You all deserve to meet Chris," I said.

"Yaaay! Road Trip!" Sapphire said excitingly.

Sapphire, Nikki, and I get in my Sabre and Joey rides my Bagger and we make way towards Liberty City. Its been about four hours.

"Ugh, how long is it going to take for us to get to Liberty City?" Sapphire asked.

"By car? About a couple of days" I said.

"A couple of days? Why don't take a plane to Liberty City?" Nikki asked.

"I'm on a no-fly list," I said.

"What did you do?" Nikki asked.

"I was caught fucking a plane attendant in the airplane restroom," I said.

"Sound like fun. Oooh, maybe next time we all fuck we could do some airplane role play. John, you could be the pilot, and Nikki could be a flight attendant," Sapphire said.

"Ha! You know, I've never been into role play. I just never been into it" Nikki said.

"So why didn't you tell us that you were once married?" Sapphire asked.

"Because you didn't need to know. Plus, I hate talking about Sam," John said.

"We're your girlfriends, John. I'd say we were obligated to know," Nikki said.

"I guess you're right. Sam and I got married in early 2008. Sam constantly used me for drugs and money. And I'm not kidding, Sam had sex with fifty guys when we were married. I just wished that I realized that sooner and divorced her bitch ass earlier than later," I said.

"Wait, Sam had sex with fifty other guys? Then how do you know if Chris is your kid?" Sapphire asked.

"Back in the Mount Zonah, Sam said when Chris was born she took DNA tests from all the guys she had slept with. None of them matched and since I wasn't there to take the test, it could only mean that I'm the father," I said.

"I still can't believe that your a dad. How excited are you?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know what to feel," I said.

"Like, what are you going to say?" Sapphire asked.

"I was thinking; Hey Chris. I'm your dad" I said.

"Sounds legit. Thats probably something I would say if I was a Mom and didn't know about it," Nikki said.

"Both of you girls would be fantastic mothers," I said.

"Awwwww" Nikki and Sapphire said.

Nikki and Sapphire kiss my right cheek.

"So have you called Sam? Does she know that we're coming?" Nikki asked.

"Nope and nope," I said.

"Why didn't you call Sam?" Sapphire asked.

"Because I don't want that stupid bitch's phone number in my contacts list," I said.

"Man, you must really hate her" Nikki said.

"I really do. When I first saw her in the hospital, I wanted to kill her. I about did when I got ahold of her throat," I said.

"You could've killed her if she would've stopped breathing," Nikki said.

"Please. She had so much dick down her throat that you shove a fist down her throat and she could still breathe," I said.

"Damn. I slept with an ass ton of guys but not even I could have a fist down my throat and still be able to breathe," Sapphire said.

"I really hate Sam and I will never forgive her. She took advantage of me. If she gets raped or murdered then I'm not gonna shed a fucking tear," I said.

"Damn, you are as cold as ice," Nikki said.

"In Johns case, he's hot. Like, REALLY hot" Sapphire said.

Sapphire me an evil and sexy smirk. It's now night time. Twelve o'clock to be exact. Nikki and Sapphir are asleep. The gas gauge is showing that its near empty. Joey and I pull into a 24/7 gas station and park near a gas pump. I get out of the Sabre and Joey gets off my Bagger. The sound of me closing the door awakens Nikki and Sapphire.

"Where are we?" Sapphire asked.

"We're at a 24/7 gas station, babe. You want something to drink and eat? Restroom break? This'll be the last stop for a while now," I said.

Nikki and Sapphire both get out of my Sabre.

"I'll get some snacks and drinks," Nikki said.

"And I'll use the restroom," Sapphire said.

We all go inside 24/7. Joey and Nikki start grabbing snacks and drinks they like and Sapphire heads to the restroom. I head to the Cashier.

"Uh, forty on pump nine and forty on pump eight, please" I asked.

I hand her eighty dollars for both gas pumps.

"Joey, go and fill up the Bagger" I said.

Joey hands me the snacks and drinks and leaves to fill the Bagger full of gas. Sapphire exits the rest room, goes back to the Sabre and goes back to sleep. Nikki hands me more snacks and drinks. I pay for the snacks and drinks and fill up the Sabre.

"So what will you do once you meet Chris?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I guess that all depends on Chris," I said.

The Sabre and Bagger get filled up with gas and we all get back on the road to Liberty City. It's been about a four day drive. We've stopped at cheap motels every time we've made progress to Liberty City. On the fifth day we finally arrive at Liberty City High School. It's two in the afternoon.

"Why don't you guys go back to the motel. I'd...like some alone time with Chris," I said.

"Okay. Text us how he reacts and what he thinks of you," Joey said.

Joey, Sapphire, and Nikki get inside my Sabre and drive back to the motel. I lay back on my Bagger and start smoking a Redwood Cigarette. After an hour wait the school bell finally rings. I wait and wait until I see Chris getting picked on by some bullies. Jesus Christ, is Sam sure thats my kid? Because if he is then he takes a beating like a little bitch. I walk over to Chris and the bullies.

(Chris's Description: Long and wavy, dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, medium-small build. Flannel overshirt, white tee shirt, blue jeans, and black/white canvas shoes)

"Whats going on here?" I asked.

"None of your business, old man. This is none of your business" A Bully said.

"I ain't going anywhere. Now unless you want to end up in a goddamn coffin you'll leave him alone from here on out," I said.

They all laugh. The Bully I was speaking to walks to me and gets in my face.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" He asked.

"I don't give a shit who I'm dealing with," I said.

He quitly laughs and tries to punch me. I block it with my left arm and head butt him. His nose bleeds.

"If you know whats good for you, then you'll get the fuck outta here! All of you!" I said.

The bullies run away and I help Chris up.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Chris asked.

I take off my sun glasses, look down, and puff out cigarette smoke.

"...I'm your dad, Chris" I said.


	24. Chapter 24: Chris

Chapter 24: Chris

You'd think that there is no worst feeling in the world than discovering that you have a kid that doesn't know who you are. But really the worst feeling in the world is finding your kid and telling them who you are and them being denial about the whole thing. Chris just won't close his mouth and eyes.

"...That...That's impossible. My Dad died in a car accident when I was born," Chris said.

"That's what your mother wanted you to believe," I said.

"My Mom's not a liar. Whoever you are, stay away from me, or else..." Chris said.

"Or else what? You gonna call the cops on me? I'm telling you the truth, Chris. I'm your dad, like it or not" I said.

"There's no way to prove that what your saying is true," Chris said.

"Yeah, there is. There's a DNA test that'll prove that I'm right," I said.

"What DNA test?" Chris asked.

"After you were born your mother took a DNA test," I said.

"Why would Mom need to take a DNA test?" Chris asked.

"Your mothers a fucking whore. When we were married, Sam cheated on me with fifty different guys. That pussy got nailed like a hammer to a nail on a board. She took advantage of me and I filed for divorce because of it. My guess is that she discovered that she got pregnant after I divorced her slutty ass," I said.

"Okay, let's say I believe you. Why now? Why come to me now?" Chris asked.

"I didn't know about you until a month ago. I got hospitalized and your mother came to me once she found out what happened to me. I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't until she told me about you," I said.

"So that's why she left. Mom told me that it was an opportunity for a huge case that'll make her career. She came back with bruises on her neck. Was that you?" Chris asked.

"No. That must've happened after she told me about you," I said.

"Okay, but I'm not calling you 'Dad' until I hear the truth from my Mom," Chris said.

"Just call me John until then. So where are we heading back to your place?" I asked.

"I..I guess," Chris said.

"Let's take my ride," I said.

Chris and I walk back to my Bagger.

"Whoa. Is that a 2010 Bagger?" Chris said.

"I see you know your rides. Maybe you are my son after all" I said.

I hand Chris a helmet and we drive off back to his Mom's apartment. Once we arrive I start a group conversation with Joey, Nikki, and Sapphire.

"So how did Chris react?" Nikki texted.

"Chris is in denial about the whole thing. He'll come around once Sam gets off work and shows him the DNA test results," I texted.

"Can we come down now? I'd love to meet Chris" Sapphire texted.

"I'll send you the address," I texted.

I text them the address to Sam's apartment.

"Cool. Can't wait to meet my nephew. We'll see you when we get there," Joey said.

"So who were you texting?" Chris asked.

"Just some friends that are on their way here to meet you," I said.

"Oh, Mom doesn't like having guests over," Chris said.

"Well, thankfully I don't give a shit if your Mom likes it or not," I said.

"Man, you must really hate her," Chris said.

"Your mother broke my heart. She made me believe that true love is real when really it wasn't. Do you have anyone in your life? Anyone you care for?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's with someone. Someone that I really hate and treats her badly," Chris said.

"By 'someone' you mean one of the bullies that were giving you an ass whooping?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. In fact, the one you punched is the one she's with. His name is "Leon". He's the son of the Principal at LCHS. That's why he does whatever he wants because he knows he can get away with whatever he wants. Leon is the King of the School," Chris said.

"King of the School? Leon went down with one punch. He's a little bitch. You can kick his ass. I know it. It's in you. Anyway, tell me about the girl you like," I said.

"Her name is "Emma". She's beautiful. I've always loved her. We were best friends in middle school, but by the time Emma started dating Leon in High School, we drifted apart. I'm assuming that Leon didn't like Emma being friends with me," Chris said.

A tear crawls down Chris's face and he sniffles a little bit.

"Sorry, I get a little emotional about this stuff," Chris said.

I wipe away Chris's tear with my thumb.

"Listen to me, kid. If you love something, don't wait for it. Take it. If that means kicking the living fuck out of Leon then do it. Don't sit there on your ass and cry about it, kick Leon's ass for Emma" I said.

"But I how can I when I can't even defend myself?" Chris asked.

"Tell you what, once Sam proves that I am your dad, then I'll take you out by the basketball court and teach you how to fight," I said.

Sam opens the door and walks in with a carton cup holder full of shakes from Burger Shot. Once Sam see's me she drops the shakes in surprise.

"What...are you doing here, John?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I'm obviously not here for your slutty ass. So who else would I be here for?" I asked.

"You're weren't supposed to come here, John," Samantha said.

"I learned about a son that I never knew I had. What the fuck did you think I was going to do, you stupid bitch?" I asked angerly.

"So...it's true? This guy is my father?" Chris asked.

Someone then knocks on the door. Samantha looks through the door peephole.

"Jesus Christ, you brought them with you?" Samantha asked.

Samantha opens the door and lets Joey, Sapphire, and Nikki inside.

"Omg, you must be Chris. We've been waiting to meet you for like ever," Sapphire said.

"Um, who are you guys?" Chris asked.

"Chris, this is Joey, you're uncle. This Nikki, my girlfriend," I said.

"And who's she?" Chris asked.

"That's Sapphire. She's...also my girlfriend. Sapphire's also Nikki's girlfriend. Nik, Saph, and I are all dating each other," I said.

"How does that work?" Chris asked.

"We all love each other. That's how it works," I said.

"But I thought you said that love was a lie?" Chris asked.

"Wait you said love was a lie? Then why are you dating us if love is a lie?" Nikki asked angerly.

"Chris, you misunderstand. The love your mother and I had was a lie. I was convinced that love was a lie, but that changed when Nikki and Sapphire came into my life," I said.

"Awwwww," Nikki and Sapphire said.

Nikki and Sapphire kiss me. Joey looks directly at Chris.

"Jesus Christ, you look just like John," Joey said.

"We don't really know that John is my father until we see those DNA results," Chris said.

I light another redwood cigarette.

"No smoking in the house, please," Samantha said.

"If you don't want me smoking in here then call the fucking cops!" I said.

I puff smoke in Samantha's face. Samantha coughs and waves the smoke out of her face. Samantha leaves to get the DNA results. Samantha comes back with a black locked box and opens it. Samantha hands the DNA results to Chris. Chris reads them and starts to cry. Chris storms out in anger and slams his room door shut.

"I knew that this would happen if you came up here. This is your fault, John," I said.

"Of course. Blaming me for shit that was your fucking fault, to begin with. Same old Sam. You should've told him the truth long ago, you stupid fucking bitch," I said.

Chris comes back out, wipes his tears, and hugs me.

"...Dad" Chris said.

I hug Chris back. Eventually, we break the hug apart.

"So...you were going to teach me how to fight?" Chris said.

"What?! You are not going to teach my son how to fight!" Samantha said.

"Chris is not just your son. Do you even know that Chris gets his ass kicked by some little bitch ass motherfucker named 'Leon'?" I asked.

"Yes, and I've told Chris to use his words, not his fists" Samantha said.

"Words, not fists? Fuck that! That shit never works! Come on, Chris. Lets go," I said.

Chris and I walk out of the apartment before Samantha could say something. We walk to this old basketball court behind the apartment.

"So how are we going to do this? Fake punching and fake takedowns?" Chris asked.

"Nope. I actually going to hit you," I said.

I punch Chris in the ribs.

"GAAAH! Jesus Christ! I think you cracked a rib!" Chris said.

"Trust me, I didn't break anything. You'd be in a lot more pain if I did. Come on. Get up. You're fine," I said.

Chris barely gets up.

"Now hit me with your best shot," I said.

Chris tries to hit me in the face.

"Jesus Christ, that's your best?" I said.

"Like you could do better?" Chris said.

I punch Chris in the face.

"OW! GODDAMN THAT HURTS!" Chris yelled in pain.

"Yeah. You're gonna have a black eye," I said.

"Well that's fuckin' great," Chris said.

Chris gets back up.

"Yeah, you can take a punch, Chris, but you need to learn how to use S.M.U.S.U," I said.

"S.M.U.S.U? Whats that?" Chris asked.

"S.M.U.S.U (pronounced; Ss-Muu-Ss-Ooo) is an abbreviation for Speed, Movement, Usage of legs, Stay, and Use of angles. Speed is not power acceleration times mass. Power is not only speed, you must have a force behind that speed. A fast punch will not hit hard unless you put some body weight on it. Move Your Body. Moving your whole body one-inch hits much harder than moving your arm one foot. You must move your entire body to get the maximum force behind that punch. The trick is not to focus on moving your body a great distance but rather to move it all at the same time. Use Your Legs. The biggest muscles in your body will generate the most power. People who punch only with their arms will never punch with real power. Stay within your range. Your strongest punch doesn't land when your arms are fully outstretched. Your punch hits harder when it lands a bit shorter than your full range of motion. Don't reach. Use Angles. Punching from different angles will give your punches more power, more punching opportunities, and more damage on your opponent," I said.

"Who taught you that?" Chris asked.

"Your grandmother and a drunken Irish man. Now hit me using the S.M.U.S.U technique,"

Chris punches me and this time I fly back to the ground.

"Holy shit! That worked!" Chris said.

I trip Chris with my legs and start punching him in the face and ribs.

"PLEASE. STOP. PUNCHING. ME!" Chris said.

"Not until you defend yourself!" I said.

Chris moves his head, my fist hits the ground, and Chris punches me on the side of my ribs, causing me to get off of him. Chris gets on top of me and starts punching me in the face and ribs. I get Chris off of me with one shove.

"Alright, son. I think you're ready," I said.

"You think so?" Chris asked.

"You better be, because tomorrow you are going to fight Leon," I said.


	25. Chapter 25: Fourth of July Fight

Chapter 25: Fourth of July Fight

(I'm sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out. I've been diagnosed with writer's block. But this chapter is done, please enjoy)

After our little training session, I told Chris who I am, what I do, and the things I did. Chris took it really well, surprisingly. Nothing like telling your son that you're a criminal. Todays the day my son is going to fight his longtime bully. We all eat our breakfast and I take Chris to school on my Bagger. Leon and his crew all walk down the stairs and over to us.

(Johns Clothing Description: Biker without Jacket)

"I see that you brought your boyfriend to school again. You wanna headbutt me again, old timer?" Leon said.

"Okay, first off; I'm Chris's dad, you faggot. Second off; Yeah. I do want to headbutt you again. Or better yet, I'll kick your fucking ass!" I said.

I slowly walk over to Leon and he slowly backs away. A blonde girl walks down the steps and over to us.

"H...Hi, Chris," She said.

"I thought I told you not to talk to him, Emma!" Leon said.

(Emma's description: 5 foot 1, long bright blonde hair, blue eyes. Red and white striped shirt, blue jean short shorts, and women's black/white canvas shoes)

Emma looks down at her feet in fear.

"Hey! Don't talk to Emma that way!" Chris yelled.

A bunch of students starts to form a crowd.

"What are you gonna do, you little shit? You gonna have daddy beat me up?" Leon said.

"No...I'm gonna fight you myself," Chris said.

Leon and his crew laugh.

"And why would you want to fight me, you little pussy ass bitch?" Leon asked.

Chris looks at Emma.

"Oooooooh. I see why" Leon said.

Leon walks to Emma and forces a kiss upon her lips. You can tell that Emma doesn't like it just by looking at her facial expression.

"Well, this is awkward. Emma's mine," Leon said.

"Okay, you know what? Everyone is sick and tired of your shit, Leon. You think you can do whatever you want and treat everyone however you want. And all just because you're the principles son. When my dad headbutted you, you know what that proves? That deep down you're a little punk ass bitch. And since you're nothing but that, I'm gonna kick the living fuck out of you!" Chris yelled.

The crowd of students applauds Chris. Leon and his just gang laugh.

"You really think that just because your dad headbutts me that you can kick my ass? Hey everyone! Party at my folk's house. We'll have a late fourth of July party. There'll be drinks, snacks, fireworks, and a whole lotta ass whooping. Be at my house at nine, Chris" Leon said.

The school bell rings and everybody goes to class.

"Well, I got to get to class. See you guys later?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Well see you later," I said.

*Chris's POV*

I walk inside the school and everyone that sees me high fives and fist bumps me. I guess me calling Leon out on his bullshit made me a little popular. I see Emma walking to me. God, she's beautiful.

"H..Hi, Chris," Emma said.

"Hi, Em. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I've been better, but...I just wanted to thank you," Emma said.

"You want to thank me? What for?" I asked.

"For standing up to Leon. Nobody has ever done that and walked away," Emma said.

"Why did you ever agree to date Leon?" I asked.

"...because you didn't ask me out. I didn't think that you wanted me so I distanced myself from you and for that, I'm truly sorry, Chris. Can you ever forgive me?" Emma asked.

We just stare into each other eyes and it feels like time is slowing down. I don't hesitate. I kiss Emma and she kisses me. A couple of classmates applaud.

"Consider that apology accepted. You're my best friend, Emma. The only friend really. I'll always love you. No matter what," I said.

The school bell rings. I have to get to Biology.

"Well...I've got to get to class. Will you see me kick Leon's ass at his house?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah. That asshole deserves the worst you can give him," Emma said.

Emma leaves for class and I see Leon giving me the pissed off look. I take it that Leon has seen me kiss Emma. Leon starts to walk to me.

"If you thought I was gonna kick your ass then, just wait. Now, I'm going to murder you. And I don't mean just beat you until you wish you were dead. I mean literal murder," Leon said.

Leon bumps into my shoulder and heads to class. Unfortunately, the class Leon is heading to is Biology. Great. I'll be expecting a shit show. Leon and I both walk into class and sit in our desks. Leon begins to whisper to me.

"At my party, I'm going to..." Leon whispered.

"You ain't gonna do shit, Leon. Except bleed when I'm through with you," I whispered.

"Leon. Chris. Knock off the whispering," The Teacher said.

"Sorry," I said.

After seven hours of classes have passed, school has finally ended. I walk out of school and see Emma get inside Leon's sweet ass all black Dominator. I wish I had a car like that. I then see my Dad pull up in his Sabre Turbo.

"Holy shit that Sabre is nice. Whats the year? 1965?" I asked.

"62, actually. V8 engine, automatic transmission, bulletproof tires, all black with two red stripes down the middle of the hood. I also stole it," Dad said.

"Really? Did you...off the guy who originally owned it?" I asked.

Dad says nothing and gets in the car. I'll take that as a yes.

"You wanna go to Cluckin' Bell? Get a bucket of chicken?" Dad asked.

"Actually, I'm a vegan," I said.

"Jesus Christ, are you sure that you're my kid? I mean, your mother did sleep with like fifty other guys," Dad said.

"Okay, did you really have to ask tha-wait...my Mom slept with guys other than you?" I asked.

"While we were married too. And I do really mean fifty guys. Your mom is a fucking hoe," Dad said.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Mom. So they'res a good chance that I'm actually not your son" I asked.

"Nope. Apparently, your mother took DNA tests with all fifty guys and all came back negative," Dad said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't take one because I divorced her and moved out of your Mom's apartment in Vice City and moved back into my old apartment. I was doing something for the Lost MC, so I wasn't available to take the DNA test, so that could only mean that your my kid," Dad said.

Dad starts to drive to Cluckin' Bell and pulls into the drive-through.

"Dad, I told you that I'm Vegan," I said.

"I know. That doesn't mean that I can't get a bucket of chicken. Do you at least want something to drink?" Dad asked.

I sigh.

"I guess I'll have a water," I asked.

Dad pulls up to the speaker.

"Cluckity fuck. How can I serve you?" He asked.

"I'll take a bucket of extra crispy, a large eCola and a large water for this Vegan pussy sitting next to me," I said.

"Up yours, Dad," I said.

"Bite me, Son," Dad said.

We both smile and laugh.

That'll be thirty-two sixty-three, second window," He said.

Dad pulls up, pays the guy and the guy hands us the food.

"Thanks," Dad said.

"If you come back here, you're a moron," He said.

"Up yours, cunt!" Dad yelled.

"Hope you find a feather," He said.

Dad flips him off and drives away.

"Hope you find a feather? That's exactly why I'm a Vegan," I said.

We drive back to my Mom's apartment and go inside.

"Hey, baby! We missed you" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and Nikki both hug and kiss my cheeks.

"Aw fuck yeah, you brought Cluckin' Bell? I've got the munchies out the ass" Sapphire said.

"The munchies? You're not smoking weed in my apartment, are you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sapphire asked.

"Okay, that's not allowed. Get out of my place," Mom said.

"She's not going anywhere, Sam. Back the fuck off!" Dad said angerly.

"Bullshit. None of you are staying here if your smoking marijuana in my house," Mom said.

"Man, maybe you do need to fuck fifty guys because you need to chill the fuck out," Sapphire said.

Shit is about to get real.

"Excuse me, you little slu-" Mom said.

"Finish that sentence and I'll slit your goddamn throat!" Dad interrupted.

"Jesus Christ, will you all just shut the fuck up and get the fuck along?! Like, seriously. I am SO fucking tired of you two being at each other's throat. Get along for my sake!" I yelled.

A couple seconds of silence pass.

"Alright. We'll get along for your sake, Chris," Dad said.

"Thank you, Dad," I said.

After six hours have passed I leave for the fight. I decided to walk to Leon's house because I didn't want to tell Mom that I'm going to beat Leon's ass. I walk into Leon's house and find him playing pool in the living room. Leon looks up at me.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to show up. Alright, ladies and gents! Let's head outside for the Fourth of July fight!" Leon said.

Everyone walks outside and form a circle around Leon and me.

"Alright, Chris. Let's go!"

Leon starts swinging. I attempt to dodge his fists but fail to do so. Leon hits me in the nose, side of my cheek, and my lip, causing all three to bleed. Leon grabs me by the shoulder and punches me in the stomach and knees me in my gonads. Fucking cheating bastard. Then again nobody said anything about not kneeing anyone in the nutsack. Leon throws me to the ground and does a ground and pound on my face. I feel weak and can hardly get up. Leon stomps his foot on my back causing me to go back to the ground. I lay down on my back.

"Come on, Chris! Kick his ass!" A Student said.

The crowd starts chanting my name. I still couldn't get up. Emma then walks out of the crowd and I look at her. Emma has a black eye and bruises around her neck. Everyone looks at Emma in silence and shock. That sonuvabitch.

"Did you do that to Emma?" I asked.

"What're you going to do about it, you little pussy?" Leon asked.

I force myself to get up.

"Oh, you want more?" Leon asked.

Leon punches me in the face. I turn my head from side to front looking at Leon. I don't give a shit how bad that hurt. Nobody lays their hands on Em.

"My turn, motherfucker," I said.

I punch Leon in the face, causing him to fly to the ground. I crouch on top of Leon and punch in the face as hard and as fast as I can. I grab Leon by his hair and slam his head on the ground about five or six times. I punch him in the ribs and I get up and stomp Leon in the balls. I hover over Leon's body and grab him by the neck and start choking him.

"You ever, EVER, lay your hands on Emma, I'll kill you," I said.

I punch Leon in the face one more time and get off of him.

Someone starts to slowly clap and eventually everyone is clapping and cheering my name. I see Dad standing in the crowd clapping and giving me thumbs up. I walk over to Dad.

"Hey, Old man. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since you left," Dad said.

"And you didn't think to step in?" I asked.

"Nope. I saw and met Emma inside before everyone went outside. Sweet girl. She told me about what happened to her face and neck. I figured once you saw that then that would be enough to kick you into gear. Looks like I was right," Dad said.

Dad and I smile and hug. Emma walks over to us.

"Hi, Chris's Dad," Emma said.

"Hey, Em. You doing okay?" Dad asked.

"Better now that I saw Chris here kick the shit out of Leon," Emma said.

I wrap my arm around Emma's waist and kiss the side of her head.

"So does this mean that you two are together?" Dad asked.

Emma and I both look at each other and smile.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dad said.

Leon walks out of his house with a machete.

"Hey! This isn't over!" Leon yelled.

Leon chucks his machete at me. I then hear a gunshot. Someone shot the machete out of the air. I turn around and realize that "someone" was my Dad. He's holding a LeMat revolver. It's old but looks new. Leon just stands there shaking his hands. Dad puts the LeMat into his holster and walks over to Leon.

"You're right, Leon. This isn't over," Dad says.

Dad punches Leon in the teeth knocking out Leon and some of his teeth.

"Now it's over, you cockbite," Dad said.

Everyone applauds and some girl compliments how hot my dad is.

"Come on, Kids. Let's go home," Dad said.

Dad, Emma, and I get inside the Sabre.

"Where do you live, Em? I'll take you home," Dad said.

"Actually I live with Chris and his mom," Emma said.

"Why do you live with Chris?" Dad asked.

"My...parents died in a fire at my old place," Emma said.

Emma starts getting teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I shouldn't have asked," Dad said.

"It's okay, Chris's dad. You didn't know," Emma said.

"Just call me "John", Sweetheart. Let's get you two home. Actually, hold on a minute," Dad said.

Dad gets out of the car and heads towards the garage.

"What do you think he's doing?" Emma asked.

"I have no clue, Em" I said.

Dad walks back to the Sabre and gets back in.

"Question; Do you have a drivers license, son?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

Dad grabs my hand and puts some keys on the palm of my hand.

"Leon's Dominator is in the garage. Now it's yours," Dad said.

"Are you for fucking real?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go take it. I'll tell your Mom that I bought it for you as a gift," Dad said.

I hug Dad and Emma and I get out of the Sabre and steal Leon's Dominator.

"Haha. Mine now, bitch," I said.

Emma and I drive home and get some sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: The Bureau Raid

Chapter 26: The Bureau Raid

Well after five weeks on the east coast, it was time to go home. Just before we head out Chris and Emma come to the Sabre window to say goodbye, I guess.

"Hey, Dad," Chris said.

"Wassup?" I said.

"What would you think of Emma and I moving in with you in Los Santos?" Chris asked.

"For real? Well, what about school?" I asked.

"I can transfer to Los Santos High, same goes for Emma," Chris said.

"I guess you two can sleep on the pull out bed on my couch. But what about your mother?" I asked.

"Actually, this was all her idea," Chris said.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said that you never got the chance to be a father. She wanted to give you chance to be a father. Plus, Mom contacted the Principal of Los Santos High. Apparently, the Principal owed Mom a favor because the Principal of Los Santos High was one of the fifty guys Mom had fucked. I'm pretty much already transferred. Same for Emma," Chris said.

Sam walks out and I get out of the Sabre. I hug Sam.

"Thank you for giving me this chance, Samantha. I really appreciate it," I said.

"Well, I've gotten the chance to be a mother. You never had that chance. Maybe things would've been different if I wasn't a sex-crazed drug whore. So this is my way of saying that I am sorry for everything," Sam said.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry about everything I did. The insults, your neck. I'm sorry for every horrible thing I had done," I said.

"It's okay, John. Can I ask you something before you head out?" Sam said.

"Ask away," I said.

Sam takes a deep breath.

"So...let's say things don't work out for you, Nikki and Sapphire. Is there any chance that you and I would possibly get back together?" Sam asked.

I take a deep breath.

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Sam said.

"Okay then. Honestly, Sam, I think what we had before will never happen again. Too much painful shit" I said.

"Oh..." Sam said sadly.

Sam looks at the ground as if she's going to cry.

I raise Sam's face up from her chin using the tips of my fingers.

"Hey. If it makes you feel any better, I will always love you in more ways than one" I said.

Sam sniffles and our eyes meet.

"Do you...do you really mean that?" Sam asked.

I kiss the side of Sam's cheek. She smiles.

"And really dom Sam...I am so proud of what you've turned out to be in life. You've got a great house, you raised a good son, and you're a very successful attorney. You went from being a biker whore to a successful lawyer" I said.

"You're really proud of me?" Sam asked.

I put my hand on Sam's shoulder, give her a gentle squeeze and smirk.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well, let's get all of your shit packed up," I said.

"Actually its already packed up in Chris's car that you 'bought' him last night," Sam said.

I smile and laugh. Sam starts to walk away.

"Hey, Sam?" I said.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"There's gonna be a time and place that may require a really kick-ass lawyer," I said.

Sam smiles.

"I'll think about it," Sam said.

Sam and I smile. Chris and I start our engines and drive off to Los Santos.

"You'll be a great father, John!" Sam yelled.

Chris and I exit the apartment complex's parking lot as Sam waves at us goodbye.

"I know you will," Sam said.

After a day or two drive, we arrive back in Sandy Shores and unpack all of Chris's and Emma's stuff into my house.

"So, this is where you live? In a town full of rednecks and tweakers?" Chris asked.

"Yeah pretty much. It's not so bad. The rednecks and tweakers aren't actually that bad. Except for one that's a crazy motherfucker that will kill you, do funny things to your corpse and then eat you. His name is Trevor Phillips. Stay away from that crazy motherfucker" I said.

"So there's a meth-addled cannibal just down the road?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Just ignore him and you two will be fine" I said.

My phone rings. It's Noah.

"Hey, Noah. How have you've been?" I asked.

"Better than the last time I saw you, homie," Noah said.

"Well, of course, you're better than I was the last time you saw me. Last time you saw me, I was beaten half-dead and almost died. If Nikki hadn't called Cheetah when she did I wouldn't be standing here talking to you" I said.

"Yeah, well, Papa found out that I set him up for him to be offed by you. I don't know where Papa is. When I find out where that puto is, you'll be the first person I call," Noah said.

"Much appreciated," I said.

My phone vibrates. Someone else is calling me.

"Hey, I've got to go. Someone is calling me," I said.

I end the call with Noah and answer this call.

"So...I'm needed again, Lester?" I asked.

"Yes. Were meeting at the FIB Building in Los Santos. We're having you picked up at your house in the Alamo Sea," Lester said.

"Wait...how do you know where I live?" I asked.

"I'll see you soon," Lester said.

Lester hangs up and I get picked up in a black van.

"Yeah...A black van that looks like the one that was used to rob the bank at Paleto Bay. Very smart," I said sarcastically.

"Just get in the fucking van," The Driver said.

After a four hour drive, we arrive at the FIB building.

"Why the fuck out of all of the places we could have met up why here?" I asked.

Michael and Franklin approach me.

"Because of our friend, the Bureau is in need of us," Michael said.

"Michael, what did I say about getting me involved with the FIB?" I asked.

"I know what you said, but you're not working with the FIB. You're working with me," Michael said.

"Listen, Nigga. Just do what this old white dude says, You'll be getting paid more than last time. That's gotta be worth it at least," Franklin said.

"Alright, fine. But any Feds come showing up at my doorstep, I'm coming after you, Michael," I threatened.

"They'res no need for threats, John," Michael said.

A Helicopter Pilot walks up to Michael.

"Alright, you're Haines guys? We've got to wait until it's late enough then we move in with the Chopper," Michael said.

"Why do we need a Helicopter Pilot?" I thought.

We wait for night time and then we move into the Chopper.

"If you want to take the first lag, then I'll take over from there," The Pilot said.

Michael takes the stick and lifts off into the air.

"I'm taking us up to jump altitude," Michael said.

"Jump altitude? Oh, fan-fucking-tastic!" I said angerly.

"Feels a little weird without Trevor being on the stick," Franklin said,

"Feels okay to me. He may be a better pilot, but I'm less inclined to kill you in your sleep," Michael said.

I guess they had a falling out.

"Shit, that ain't what he says," Franklin said.

"Okay, I'm less inclined to stab you in the face and do funny things to your corpse," Michael said.

'That sounds about right," Franklin said.

"Heh. I said the same thing to my son!" I said.

"Understandable. Hey. Everyone. Quick pep talk. My friend, Franklin here, called me out for being an ungrateful prick on the way over here. Now, I admit, I have been remiss. So everyone is being paid on this run, except for me. But it ain't great money for the crazy target you're drawing on your backs, and there is a good chance that this won't work out at all" Michael said.

"I wouldn't have taken this job if I would think that this wouldn't work out. We've got this!" I said encouragingly.

"Look down there! Lester weren't kidding. He torched the joint!" Franklin said.

"Yeah, makes me think Lester doesn't have faith in his own crazy plan. Hey! Come on, grab the stick!" Michael said.

"You got it!" The Pilot said.

The Pilot switches places with Michael as we all get up and slide the side doors open.

"You ready?" Michael asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm lucky I can even breathe at this altitude! Let alone calculate the odds of surviving the jump or the landing. Fucking firefight or whatever blowback there might be" Michael said.

"Alright, I shouldn't have asked!" I said.

I sit down and let my legs chill in the air. I don't think I can jump.

"Come on! The fuck you waiting for? Let's go!" Michael said.

Michael pushes me with his foot and I fly out of the chopper. Everyone else follows me after.

"JEEEEEEEEEEEESUS CHRIIIIIIIIIIIST!" I yelled.

When we got low enough we deploy our parachutes.

I feel the yank of the parachute.

"Ooof!" I grunted.

We land on the rooftop of the FIB and take off our parachutes. I can barely breathe.

"Ah...Oh...Holy...fuckin'...I should've done a line of Coke before I jumped," I said.

"Really nigga?" Franklin said.

"Fuck no. I don't do anything that's not booze or kush related," I said.

We put on our masks. I equip my combat MG. I load the box magazine and cock the combat MG. I smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," I said

"J, glass cutter," Michael said.

I pull out the glass cutters and start cutting a large rectangle on the glass for us to be able to infiltrate the FIB headquarters.

"Come on, F, let's go" Michael commanded.

"I'm on it!" Franklin said.

Franklin grabs the suction cups and pulls the glass off of the building.

"Better than an elevator," Michael said.

We jump down inside of the FIB building.

"We're in the building, R" Michael said.

"Okay, broskees. The server room is on the south-east corner of the building," Rickie said.

Michael walks to the server room door and tries to open it but it doesn't budge. It's locked

"Room's sealed. Hold while I gain access," Michael said.

Michael attaches a sticky bomb onto the sealed door. This is gonna be loud as all fucking Hell. We all get to cover. Michael blows up the door causing the alarm to go off.

"I'm pretty sure that there was an EASIER WAY TO DO THAT!" I yelled.

"Dudes, the alarm has been tripped!" Rickie said.

"Yeah, no shit. An explosion will tend to do that," Michael said.

Michael gains access to the server terminal.

"Alright bro, the program is on your cell phone. Connect it to the computer," Rickie said.

Surprisingly no security resistance has shown up yet. Maybe we'll get away with this before they even show up. Security then shows up. Spoke too soon. Fuck my life. We open fire while we wait for the files to download.

"We've got two minutes! Let's make them count," Michael said.

Michael radios the Pilot.

"I don't wanna wait on the Chopper! Bring it down to the building and be ready to go!" Michael commanded.

The Pilot hovers over the rooftop of the FIB building. Maybe we'll make it out alive. The Chopper is immediately shot down and crashes into the side of the FIB building. I really should stop speaking so goddamn soon.

"Sonuvabitch! How in the fuck are we gonna get out of here now?!" I asked

"Don't worry. We've got a backup plan! Use the harnesses. We'll rappel from a few floors down," Michael said.

"Good idea. We'll leave ourselves hanging for a FIB Chopper to shoot us down!"I yelled.

"Don't worry, J. We've got rockets," Michael said.

"Hey, the dudes are through the doors!" Franklin said.

The FIB agents are throwing everything they've got at us.

"Motherfucker! You think there's enough of them?" I asked.

More Cops and FIB agents show up.

"GODDAMN MY FUCKING MOUTH!" I yelled.

The FIB agents throw gas canisters trying to flush us out.

"Murphy's law is being a complete dick today," I said.

"Man, they gassing us out!" Franklin said.

"Smoke bombs. Keep it cool!" Michael said.

"My dudes, you there?" Rickie asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Michael said.

"The chopper caused major damage, bros. The explosion went through a couple of floors. The water sprinklers went off and got the fire under control, but be extremely careful," Rickie said.

"Noted," Michael said.

"Aight, my dudes. The downloads com-to the-plete. Grab the device," Rickie said.

Michael grabs the device.

"Alright, people. Let's get the Hell out of here!" Michael said.

We walk towards the nearest exit and I kick down the door. A FIB guard bursts through the door and gets a belly full of lead. The holes from the bullets cause him to squirt like a blood sprinkler. Michael shoots another FIB guard hiding behind a door in the head causing his brains to splatter on the wall.

"I got this door!" I said.

I kick the door open and shoot and kill another FIB guard causing his body to fall down the flight of stairs.

"The man bought it, lets move!" I commanded.

We approach the closest door and we hear voices.

"Hold on. I hear something from the staircase" They said.

I take cover on the right side of the door.

"Opening. Here we go" I said.

I open the door and we open fire on the FIB guards killing them in the process. The floor is painted with their blood. Glorious. Just glorious. We walk through the door and down a hallway with activated sprinklers.

"Hey. We got a problem down here. The sprinklers. Can't see anything," Michael said.

"Can you shut it off?" I asked.

"I got you bros" Rickie said.

Rickie shuts off the sprinkler system.

"Atta boy!" I said.

A bunch of FIB guards come out of cover and start to fire at us. We quickly find cover and start firing back. I throw a grenade killing the majority of them and we gun down the rest. We get out of cover and we head down through a couple of holes in the walls leading us to the destroyed helicopter.

"Fuck!" Michael said.

We get closer to the helicopter.

"Well, he didn't make it,' Michael said.

"You sure man? Cause he might still be ali-" Franklin said.

"Whoa!" Michael said.

The helicopter the budges loose from the building and falls to the ground.

"Nope he didn't make it," Michael said.

"Famous last words," I said.

"Oh you a funny motherfucker, huh? Man lets get the fuck outta here!" Franklin said.

"No. Were too high. The wind will tie us in a knot. We gotta keep moving" Michael said.

"Shit I wish I was high right now," I said.

"We'll smoke a bowl later. For now, let's get going,' Franklin commanded.

We slide down a destroyed floor to a lower level and continue on from there. I see a FIB agent trying to open an elevator. I pull out my .50 and shoot him in the head. I then approach the elevator and attempt to force it open.

"What are you doing, nigga?" Franklin asked.

"There could be people stuck down there!" I said.

"Leave them! We don't got time for this" Michael said.

I ignore his orders and managed to open the elevator and free the people. I point my .50 at them.

"Get the fuck going! Get outta here! Before I kill you all!" I yelled.

They leave in terror.

"Shit, I woulda just left them or killed them," Franklin said.

"There would've been no point. Not everyone needs to die" I said.

"Alright. Let's continue," Michael said.

We continue to pass the elevator and Michael shoots another FIB agent.

"You guys make an honest killer like me sick!" Michael insulted.

We take cover by open doors and we kill two more FIB agents coughing for their lives. Michael aims his pistol at a medic trying to save someone's life. I force the gun the gun down.

"He doesn't need to die. Let's just move on" I said.

Michael nodded and we continue to move our asses. We gun down two more FIB agents.

"Back down, assholes!" Michael said.

"Corrupt ass bitches!" Franklin said.

We find another set of stairs and head downwards and encounter another FIB agent. Michael kills them with one shot to the head. We then approach another open area from the destroyed windows.

"We low enough?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, this'll do. Set up the rigs, J" Michael commanded.

"Aight," I said.

I set up the lines while Michael talks to Rickie.

"What's going on the outside?" Michael said.

"They're bringing as many people in the air and on the ground as possible. I don't know if you dudes got the firepower to hold them of. They could be there any second," Rickie said.

"Then be better get going before they show up," Michael said.

"Let's get the fuck outta here then," Franklin said.

We begin to rappel down to a lower level onto the outside balcony.

"Look! To the right! That's about every cop in the city!" Franklin said.

"They don't look like their here for us. At least not yet" Michael said.

"Uh, dudes. The chopper saw you and it's got some really big guns" Rickie said.

"Ah crap! They got a bird!" Michael said.

We get to cover as the chopper opens holy hellfire on us. While the gattling guns take time to cool down I take the chance to blow the chopper out of the sky with a homing RPG. I take the chopper down with one shot.

"Booyah, motherfucker!" I yelled.

We all start to run to the left side of the balcony and set up the ropes to lower ourselves.

"Time to go," Michael said.

"No shit. Let's get cracking. Unless you feelin' at home at the Fed building" Franklin said.

"Hey. You wanna side with Trevor? Feel free" Michael said.

"Man, I was just fucking with you, dog. Let's do this shit," Franklin said.

We reach the ground and begin to run towards the location of the getaway vehicle. All we see is an ambulance.

"Wheres the fucking driver?" I asked.

"Hey!" She said.

"In the ambulance! Move!" I commanded.

We all get in the ambulance and we drive off. We passed a couple of members of the Law.

"Keep your cool, people," I said.

We drive away from the FIB building away from the Police.

"PHEW! We fucking did it! We did it again, boy! Fuck yeah!" I said excitedly.

I high five everyone.

"Okay. We lost them. Frank, we're meeting with Lester at your place for a quick little debrief. Hey, that was a good call on the ambulance, Talianna" Michael said.

"Thanks, Man. I saw what was going on down there so I figured it would be best to blend in" Talianna said.

"That's the type of thinking that gets you paid. And whoa. All I gotta say is that I didn't think we were gonna make it out of there" Michael said relieved.

"Neither did I. Once our chopper went down I thought that was it but we made it out in the end," I said.

"Yeah, sure, man. We had it covered" Franklin said.

"Really? It was covered, was it?" Michael said.

"Uhhh, yeah. Lester had the plan. It was all set up" Franklin said.

"Yeah, we had a plan. Hold off the nastiest team of crooked FIB agents in the county while the last of the baby boomers pretends he's a hacker? Come on! It was hopeful. And when the chopper crashed? Man, I thought there was no fucking way. Why do you think Lester burned down the business? Why do you think I'm still doing it for nothing? And these clowns are getting paid?" Michael said.

"You want me to turn the car around? I can always manage that if you're gonna talk shit!" Talianna threatened.

"Hey, chill. Mikey's just joking" Franklin said.

"Yeah. I was semi-sorta serious but joking once you reacted like that, alright? Chill out" Michael said.

"Look, man, he was just messing with ya'll. It's his great sense of humor. The FIB people who put us up to this, they probably gonna pop him anyway to tie up loose ends" Franklin said.

The FIB had us attack their own building? I don't even want to know.

"Hey. This is the place right here, Talianna. Can you ditch the vehicle and give John a ride home?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I can" Talianna said.

Talianna stops the ambulance and drops off Michael and Franklin and heads towards my place.

"Well, we're here. Mind if I come in and we drink and fool around to celebrate?" Talianna offered.

I smile and chuckle a bit.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm with someone. Or two someone's I should say" I said.

"You're cheating on two women but won't have fun with me?" Talianna asked.

"I'm not cheating on one with the other. We're all dating each other. It's a bisexual relationship" I said.

"Ah. I see. Well then you have my respect" Talianna said.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the ambulance and Talianna drives off. I go inside my house and see Nikki and Sapphire sitting on the couch watching Impotent Rage. They hear the sound of me closing the door.

"John!" Sapphire yelled excitingly.

Nikki and Sapphire rush over to me and hug me.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Sapphire said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

We walk to the living room and Sapphire turns the TV to the news. They're showing the attack on the FIB building.

"Why would you do this John?" Nikki asked.

"Easy money that's why," I said.

"So you're willing to risk your ass for a quick paycheck? That's no way to live" Sapphire said.

"The money is worth it," I said.

"We're not talking about the money. Sure the money is good. It helps get the bills paid and buys us garbage bags of weed but it's you that we're worried about. It worries that one day you're gonna get shot up so many times that you won't come back" Nikki said.

"Yeah. It scares us to death. Please. Don't do this anymore. When we saw that the building was crashed into by a helicopter we thought you had died. Please, we're begging you. Don't do this anymore" Sapphire said.

"Alright. I won't do any more jobs from here on out" I said.

"You promise?" Sapphire asked.

I sigh.

"I promise," I said.

I then begin to smell something. Something stinks and it's coming from my room. I recognize that smell. It's marijuana. I get up and peak through the crack of my door. It's Chris and Emma. They're smoking weed out of a pipe. I barge in there looking all serious and the give me an "Oh. Shit." look on their faces.

"Dad, please don't kick us out! We're just having fun!" Chris said.

I snag the pipe and lighter out of Chris's hands.

"My own son. Smoking weed in my own room?" I said angerly.

Chris and Emma won't take the shock out of there eyes.

I spark it up and smile as I puff out the smoke.

"How could I be more prouder?" I said.

"You smoke weed too?" Emma said.

"Fuck yeah. But here hold on" I said.

I then go into the garage and bring back a garbage bag of weed.

"Holy shit!" Chris said.

"I take out a nug and start grinding it. I pack a bowl from my bong.

"Here. Now try this shit" I said.

Chris takes a hit and coughs like a bitch.

"Hoooooollly shieeeeet," Chris said.

Chris passes my bong to Emma. Emma hits it and coughs even more than Chris is. Nikki and Sapphire walk in the room. I take the hit and pass the bong to Sapphire.

"You two smoke weed as well?" Chris asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Sapphire said.

"I quit for a while. I just recently started back up" Nikki said.

Sapphire hits the bong and passes it to Nikki. Nikki takes a hit and coughs a lot.

"You sound like Chris," I said.

"Hey!" Chris yelled.

We all sit down and keep hitting the bong. All one big happy stoned family.


	27. Chapter 27: To Track a Predator

Chapter 27: To Track a Predator

Last night was so much fun. We smoked until we couldn't smoke anymore. I guess that's what it feels like to be apart of a family.

I wake up to with two beautiful women right next to me in my bed peacefully asleep. I sneak out of bed and see Chris and Emma asleep on the pull out bed. I can't help but smile. I go into my bathroom and begin to take a shower. After a few minutes, I hear someone walk in.

"Who is it?" I asked.

They say nothing.

"Seriously, who is it?" I asked.

They open the shower curtains. It's Sapphire showing off the beauty of her body. She gets in the shower and closes the shower curtains. Sapphire wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"I think someones excited to see me," Sapphire said.

"I'm always excited to see you, babe," I said.

"You always got a boner when you see me?" Sapphire asked jokingly.

"You know what I mean," I said.

Sapphire puts her finger in the middle of my lips and tells me to shush.

"I think I should help you relieve some of that stress of yours," Sapphire said seductively.

Sapphire kisses me. She kisses my neck and works her way down and begins to please. She gags.

"Gotta be quiet. Don't want to wake up anybody else" I said.

"With pleasure," Sapphire said.

Sapphire licks, sucks and gags for a few minutes. Sapphire stands up and turns around. I put my hand around her neck and put my other hand on her right breast and squeeze.

"Fuck me good!" Sapphire whispered.

I begin to thrust hard and harder and harder. I remove my hand from Sapphire's breast and begin to rub her sweet pussy. Sapphire moans a little load so I remove my hand from her throat and cover her mouth to keep her quiet. I thrust faster.

"Oh, God. You're making me...!" Sapphire said.

Sapphire's gasps of air and was about to scream her lungs out. After thirty minutes I let it out inside of Sapphire. Sapphire fingers herself and licks her fingers.

I help Sapphire up and I wrap her around my arms. We begin to make out again.

"I love you, ba,by" I said.

"I love you too," Sapphire said.

We hold each other. Sapphire begins singing 'Pour Your Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard.

"You have the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard. We should start a tribute band. I got the guitar skills and you've got the vocals. We could totally pull it off" I said.

"Omg. Now I want to start a band" Sapphire said.

"Maybe one day, Saph. Maybe one day," I said.

We get out of the shower and dry off. I smack Sapphire's ass and squeeze it.

"You really love my body don't you?" Sapphire asked.

I grab Sapphire and hold her in my arms.

"There's a lot of reasons why I love you. Your body isn't just one of them. You're enthusiastic, you're beautiful, you're a great smoking buddy, you have the prettiest singing voice and the best of all you're strong. You're stronger than me. When you Kyler took advantage of you, killed your parents and your brother you held your head up and stayed strong. I'm not sure everyone could do that. I love you, Sapphire" I said.

Sapphire begins to cry.

"God. Nobody has ever said that about me. Thank you, John" Sapphire said.

Sapphire and I wrap into each other's arms and we kiss. The moment was interrupted as Emma opens the bathroom door. Emma quickly shields her eyes.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Emma said embarrassed.

Sapphire walks over to Emma and removes her hand from her eyes.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just boobs and pussy" Sapphire said.

I wrap my lower area with a towel.

"Be glad you weren't in here earlier, Em" I said.

"Oh. My. God. I did NOT have to hear that" Emma said.

Emma quickly closes the door and I laugh. Sapphire and I get dressed and Sapphire begins cooking scrambled eggs and potatoes. I feel my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Homie," Noah said.

"Noah. Have you found Hector?" I asked.

"No, but I know he's last whereabouts. He must have left something that would indicate where he could be" Noah said.

"Alright. Where do you want to meet up?" I asked.

"Babe? Where are you going to go?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm going to track Hector," I said.

"But breakfast isn't even ready yet," Sapphire said.

"I'll get breakfast at Burger Shot," I said.

"Wait, who's Hector?" Chris asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Basically my psychotic ex-boyfriend that almost killed John. Which is why John shouldn't go looking for him" Nikki said.

"I can't just stand here with my thumb up my ass and wait for him to come after you again. I promised I wouldn't take any more jobs but I didn't promise I would stop going after Hector. I'm doing this to protect you," I said.

"Okay. There are clearly things that we don't know about. But I think that Dad is right. He should protect the ones he loves regardless of the risk" Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris! Noah, can you meet at Burger Shot?" I asked.

"Yeah, homie. I'll meet you there" Noah said.

I pull out my .50 and load it and cock it.

"Whoa. Is that a .50?" Chris asked.

"You know your weapons too," I said.

"Omg. He is so your son!" Sapphire said.

I smile as I put on my leather jacket and walk out to the garage. I get on my Bagger and haul ass to Burger Shot. I walk in and see Noah sitting there. We get in line to order.

"You want something? I just got paid" I said.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Homie" Noah said.

"Welcome to Burger Shot. May I take your order?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a double Beef Tower with extra cheese, large fries and a large eCola with no ice," I said.

"Okay. And for you?" She asked.

"I'll have a Meat Stack with a large fries and a medium Sprunk," Noah said.

"Okay, will that be for here or to go?" She asked.

"You wanna eat along the way or do you wanna eat here?" I asked.

"Ah let's eat here, Homie," Noah said.

"It'll be for here then," I said.

"Okay, one double Beef Tower with extra cheese and large fries and a large eCola with no ice and Meat Stack with a large fries and a medium Sprunk. Total comes down to seventeen eighty-three" She said.

I hand her my card. She swipes it and hands it back to me.

"Okay. You're order is number sixty-nine and it'll be brought out to you" She said.

Noah and I sit down at a booth and we wait for our food.

"So it's been a while. A few months at most. How have you been, Homie?" Noah asked.

"Well apart from almost dying I've been good," I said.

"Well yeah. I can imagine. Anything new with you?" Noah asked.

"Well, my son just moved in with me as well as his girlfriend," I said.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a son" Noah said.

"Yeah. Neither did I until a few months ago. An ex-girlfriend of mine, former Crow Eater of the Lost MC, had my son Chris after we had broken up. She used to be a huge time whore. Cheated on me with, I shit you not, fifty other guys while we were dating. When she had Chris she had DNA tested every guy that she had slept with while we were together and they all failed. I wasn't there to take it so by dumb luck Chris turns out to be my only son" I said.

"Damn bro. So as soon as you got out of Mount Zonah the first thing you did was go and see your son? How old is he?" Noah asked.

"He's fifteen. Emma is fourteen," I said.

"Damn. You missed out on all of the years since Chris was born? That sucks, Homie" Noah said.

"Yeah well, my ex came up with the idea for Chris and Emma to move into my place. So all is forgiven" I said.

"I don't think I would've forgiven that easily if it were me," Noah said.

"Well normally I wouldn't have but my ex has changed a lot since we broke up. She's one of Liberty City's most successful lawyers now and I pretty much got a lawyer in my pocket should I ever need one" I said.

The waitress brings out our food and we begin to eat. I bite into the juicy deliciousness.

"Oh my God. I would kill a bitch over this burger. So good" I said with a mouthful.

I merge my burger and fries together and enjoy every single bite.

Noah laughs.

"You're enjoying that burger too much, Homie," Noah said.

"That's because I am enjoying it" I said.

I gulp down some eCola.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Si," Noah said.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Homie'?" I asked.

"Because I think we're good friends, John" Noah said.

"I'll drink to that," I said.

I drunk some more of my eCola.

"I can honestly say the same about you, Noah. You're not like most dipshits that I have met since I have been in Los Santos" I said.

I see Joey enter the building.

"And speaking of Dipshits..." I said.

I get up and walk over to Joey.

"Hey, Joey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to get my Meat Stack on! Why?" Joey asked.

"You're not here to meet with Noah and me?" I asked.

"No. I didn't even know you were going to be here. Wait, who's Noah?" Joey asked.

"Order your food and I'll introduce you two," I said.

Joey orders his food and sits beside me.

"Wait don't I know you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. We've met" Noah said.

Joey smirks.

"Oh yeah! Last time I ran into you, you caught me nailing your girlfriend!" Joey said.

Noah raises an eyebrow.

"Nah, puto. The last time you saw me you were in a puddle of your own blood caused by the man who tortured you for banging Nikki" Noah said.

"You wanna say that again, Motherfucker?" Joey said angerly.

Joey and Noah stand up and get into each other's faces. I get in between the two and make then sit down.

"Don't trust him, John. He works for Hector, his father" Joey said.

"I know he works for Hector. He's been helping me find a way to track him and kill him" I said.

"Yeah unlike you I've been actually helping John," Noah said.

"Yeah. If you were helping John then you wouldn't have knocked him down and stopped him from killing your dada while he had a machete sticking out of his gut!" Joey said.

"I did it because I knew that John needed medical attention," Noah said.

"He's right. If he hadn't stopped me from continuing to fight then my condition would've worsened more than likely ending with my death. I trust him, Joey" I said.

"Yeah. But whatever it is that your planning to do with John, I'm tagging along to protect my brother" Joey said.

"Fine by me," I said.

We finish our food and begin to walk out.

"So where was Hector's last known location?" I asked.

"The last place I knew that Papa was staying at was The Motor Motel off of Route Sixty-Eight," Noah said.

"Yeah. Just watch as we get there his 'Papa' will be long gone because Noah tipped him off" Joey said.

"Joey if Noah was helping his father then he wouldn't have set him up in the first place," I said.

"A little too convenient if you ask me," Joey said.

"Nobody asked you, Puto," Noah said.

We get in our vehicles and we drive off to the Motor Motel. We walk up to Hector's room and we bust down the door and search the place. Noah manages to find a map with a circle. He pulls the map out of the end table drawer. We then here a high pitched beep.

"Shit! Bombs! Get out! NOW!" I yelled.

We jump off of the balcony onto the ground and we run away from the building. The whole motel explodes and the shockwave knocks us on our asses

"Well...seems like Hector wanted to cover all of his tracks," I said.

"I suggest we get out of here before the cops show up," Joey said.

My phone rings.

"Sapphire? I'm kinda busy at the mom-what?! Your kidding?! That little punk ass bitch?! I'm on my way! Sapphire? SAPPHIRE?! SHITFUCK!" I said.

"What's going on?" Joey said.

"A problem that I would never think would come back. Noah, I'm gonna need backup" I said.

"I got you, Homie," Noah said.

"You in, Joey?" I asked.

"Fuck it. Let's go!" Joey said.

We get in our vehicles and we drive back to my place. We go inside to find Leon holding everyone hostage by gunpoint. We pull out our guns and aim them at Leon.

"Put the guns down or Emma gets her pretty face blown off! I mean it!" Leon said.

We gently put our guns down.

Leon takes our guns away.

"On your knees! The three of you!" Leon threatened.

Joey and Noah get down on their knees but I don't.

"Get down on your fucking knees!" Leon yelled.

"You know you really shouldn't be playing with fire" I threatened.

Leon aims at my heart and pulls the trigger. I fly back to the ground.

"JOHN! NOOOOOOOOO!" Sapphire screamed.

"Oh my God! Not John! God please no!" Nikki said.

"You sonuvabitch!" Joey yelled.

"You'll pay for that, you puto!" Noah yelled.

Leon aims the gun at Emma.

"Now, Emma. If you don't want me to blow Chris away next you'll strip and suck my cock" Leon said.

Emma's lips quiver with fear as tears rolls down her face. Emma takes off her pants.

"Goddamn, you have a fine ass. Now the shirt" Leon said.

Emma begins to unbutton her shirt. While Leon has his back turned, I get up and grab Leon by the neck.

"How the fuck?!" Leon said.

"Damn. And here I thought you didn't have the guts to pull the trigger!" I said surprisingly.

I ram Leon's head on the counter knocking him out. I hand Emma her clothes and comfort her as she's crying up a waterfall.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you" I said.

I kiss the side of Emma's head. Nikki and Sapphire get up and walk over to me to hug me.

"Oh my God. John...how are you still alive?" Sapphire asked.

I break away from the hug and reveal to everyone that I'm wearing a Super Heavy Armor.

"Never leave home without it" I said.

A gunshot is heard and Sapphire goes down. She's been shot in the leg. I turn around and see Leon was the shooter. I rush over to him and break his hand getting the gun out of his hand and I knock him out again.

"OW! OH GOD WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Sapphire said in pain.

"That does it. Joey, get Cheetah over here. Noah tie up this piece of shit and load him into the trunk of my Sabre. Chris you're coming with me" I commanded.

"Why am I coming along?" Chris asked.

"You'll see" I said.

Joey gets on the phone with Cheetah and Chris, Noah, and I drive out to the middle of the desert.

"Why did you drag me along?" Chris asked.

"Because. You are going to kill Leon" I said.

"You're fucking with me!" Chris said.

I give Chris a very serious look.

"Oh my God. You're not fucking with me. You want me to kill Leon?" Chris said shocked.

"Yeah. You have every right to. This guy threatened not only Sapphires life, Nikki's life, and your life but Emma's life. Kill this bastard for the woman you love" I said.

I yank Leon out of my trunk by his neck and I hand the gun to Chris.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!" Leon pleaded.

I kick Leon in the face and hand my .50 to Chris.

"I don't know if I can do this, Dad" Chris said.

"You can do it. Do it for the girl he about raped and so he can never do it again" I said.

Chris nods his head and aims straight for Leon's head.

"Oh jee wiz. You may as well as let me go! This pussy wouldn't shoot anyone to save his life!" Leon said.

Chris lowers the gun.

"I'm not doing this to save my life. I'm doing it for Emma's" Chris said.

Chris aims the gun at Leon's head and pulls the trigger. Chris's skin turns pale.

I put my hand on Chris's shoulder and he jumps as if he's in shock.

"Hey. It'll be okay. I love you" I said.

"I love you too, Dad" Chris said.

Chris and I hug.

"Noah, let's dig a hole for this bitch" I said.

Noah and I bury Leon deep within the sand and we drive back to my place. Noah gets in his car and leaves. We go inside. Cheetah packs up all of her medical tools.

"Was Sapphire's injury serious?" I asked.

"No but any closer then the bullet would've hit an artery" Cheetah said.

Cheetah and I hug eachother.

"Thanks, Cheets" I said.

"Who's this?" Cheetah asked.

"This is Chris. My son" I said.

"Ah. You're the one Emma mentioned. She said you were very brave with what happened here" Cheetah said.

"Yeah well...I wish there was more I could've done" Chris said.

"There was nothing you could've done, Chris" I said.

I walk over to Sapphire. She was quick to hug me. Sapphire cries.

"I seriously thought you died. Never do that again" Sapphire said.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I promise" I said.

I then pack a bowl of weed in my pipe and I hand it to Sapphire and light it for her.

"Awwwwww...that helps a looooooot!" Sapphire said.

Everybody, circle up. After today we have earned the right to start toking.


	28. Chapter 28: Quality Family Time

Chapter 28: Quality Family Time

Two days after we buried Leon's body, I told Emma that we got Leon a ride back to Liberty City and that he won't come back. I don't think she would be able to handle the brutality of Leon's death. Not only that but she wouldn't be able to handle the fact that it was my own son that caused such cruelty. I'm actually surprised that Chris had it in him. Emma isn't necessarily like Nikki and Sapphire. She wouldn't be able to handle anything that Nikki and Sapphire know. At least not yet. Give her time and I'm sure she'll be able to handle it. Emma is traumatized beyond belief. I feel so sorry for her. She's done nothing to deserve this.

Emma's sitting on my couch crying at the comfort of my son and Sapphire. I'm in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Shhhhh, baby. Shhhh. It'll be okay" Sapphire said.

"I'm so sorry that happened, Em. I promise you that it will never happen again" Chris said.

"I just can't get over what almost happened," Emma said.

I dry my hands off and walk over to the living room by the couch. I hold Emma's hands.

"Emma, baby. I know this is hard but you'll get through this" I said.

"How would I be able to get over this?" Emma asked.

"You have us. People that care about you. People that will help you" I said.

Emma looks up at me and barely works up a smile.

"Thanks, John" Emma said.

"Okay. Enough sad shit for today. I suggest some family time to take our mind of shit," Sapphire said.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"How about dinner and a movie?" Sapphire suggested.

"Well, I just got paid from my last job. Why not Burger Shot?" I said.

"Burger Shot sounds lit," Sapphire said.

"What movie should we see?" Nikki asked.

I get on my phone and look up for current showtimes.

"Holy shit. I found the perfect movie!" I said.

"Whats the movie, babe?" Sapphire asked.

"Its gonna be a surprise," I said.

"Okay. Let's us girls get dressed and we'll all head out to eat and see the movie," Sapphire said.

Nikki, Sapphire, and Emma head into my room to get changed. I sit by Chris on the couch.

"Something bugging you?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's Leon. I can't what I did out of my damn head. How did you handle your first kill?" Chris asked.

"It was easy. My first kill was my step-father. He was an abusive drunk that would burn over twenty cigarettes on the back of my neck every day. He used me as an ashtray too. So it was pretty easy. All that hatred built up and I didn't give a fuck anymore" I said.

"Damn. That's cold" Chris said.

"Cold isn't a word that I would use. Deserving is more like it" I said.

"How do you get used to it? Being capable of murder I mean?" Chris asked.

"I was raised this way. I've been around so much abuse, violence, and death that I've become immune to it" I said.

"Jesus Christ, how can anyone live like that?" Chris asked.

"It's nothing that anyone should deal with alone. I'm here for you if you need anything," I said.

Chris smiles.

"Thanks, Dad," Chris said.

I pat Chris on the knee, get up off the couch, and head towards my room. I open the door and see Nikki, Sapphire, and Emma fully nude. Emma censors her breasts and vaginal area with her hands.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I thought you three would be done by now" I said.

"It's fine, babe," Nikki said.

Sapphire removes Emma's hands from her body.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Around here you don't gotta be so self-conscious. It's just boobs and pussy. Don't be embarrassed to show them" Sapphire said.

"Okay. I'll just show off my tits and pussy" Emma said.

"Atta girl," Sapphire said.

I close the door and the girls resume getting dressed. After a few minutes, they get out of my room.

(Emma's Clothing Description: White tank top, regular jean shorts, and black/white canvas shoes.

Sapphire's Clothing Description: Small purple latex tank top revealing her lower stomach area, short shorts revealing her ass, purple latex thong, and black combat boots.

Nikki's Clothing Description: Black Love Fist tank top with a short and small jean jacket, ripped blue skinny jeans and red canvas shoes.)

"You three lovely ladies ready to go?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Sapphire said excitedly.

"Woohoo! Let's go!" Nikki said.

We all go to the garage and all squeeze in my Sabre and make way to the Burger Shot. We get there.

"Welcome to Burger Shot. May I take your order?" The Cashier asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a Meat Stack with a large fries and a large eCola," I said.

"What else?" The Cashier asked.

"I'll have a have a Beef Tower with extra cheese, medium fries, and a medium Sprunk," Emma said.

"And for you?" The Cashier asked.

"I'll have the Bleeder with no pickles, small fries, and a medium eCola" Sapphire said.

"And for you?" The Cashier asked.

"I'll do the medium-sized Money Shot meal with a Cliff Haze," Nikki said.

(Cliff Haze is a GTA Version of Mountain Dew).

"And for you?" The Cashier asked.

"I'll have a salad with a large water," Chris said.

"PUSSY!" We yelled.

"Oh fuck you guys!" Chris said.

We all laugh.

"Will that be everything?" The Cashier asked.

"Yeah. That's everything" I said.

"Total comes to thirty-two fifty-three," The Cashier said.

I swipe the card to pay for lunch and we all sit at a table.

"So what's the movie we're going to go see?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I'm kinda dying to know" Sapphire said.

"Okay...I'll tell you," I said.

I pull out my phone and look up the Ten Cent Theatre showtimes. I find the movie and I show it to Sapphire.

"O. M. G! No fucking way! AWWWWWWWWWWW! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Sapphire said with excitement.

Sapphire forces her lips onto mine kissing me with love.

"What movie is it?" Nikki asked.

I show Nikki the movie.

"Awwwesome! I can't wait!" Nikki said.

The phone gets passed around showing everybody what movie we're going to see.

"Nice! I loved the first two movies!" Chris said.

Our food gets brought to us and we begin to eat. Sapphire sticks half of her French fry in her mouth.

"Wanna french kiss?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh that pun was so bad," I said.

I bite the other half of the French fry and kiss Sapphire. Then Nikki sticks her French fry halfway in her mouth.

"Don't forget about me!" Nikki said.

I bite the other half of Nikki's French fry and kiss Nikki. Sapphire puts another French fry halfway in her mouth.

"Our turn, babe," Sapphire said.

Nikki bites the other half of Sapphire's French fry and kisses Sapphire.

"How do you guys do that?" Emma asked.

"Do what?" Sapphire asked.

"Be a throuple?" Emma asked.

"It's just a combination of sharing and love. Like what you and my son have but instead, you two are just a couple" I said.

"Well personally, I would like to keep it that way. Not that I'm against throuples" Emma said.

"So how's that salad? You Vegan Pussy" I asked.

"It's actually really good, you slaughterhouse. Better than what you're eating and it's not an animal" Chris said.

"Please. What you're eating is what I'm eating eats" I said.

Nikki, Sapphire, and Emma laugh.

"I hate you all," Chris said.

"But we love you," I said.

"I love you too," Chris said.

We finish our food and head towards the Ten Cent Theatre.

"OMG. I like soooo cannot wait!" Sapphire said.

We walk up to the Movie Theatre worker.

"Five tickets to tonight's most anticipated movie," I said.

"Ah. It's a good one. Best movie of this year" They said.

They print off the tickets as they take my money.

"It'll be in theatre six, to your right," They said.

We take the tickets and head towards theatre room six. And the sign on the door reads "Outlaws until the End. Red Dead Redemption II".

The movie begins.

"Wheres our money?!" Arthur yelled.

The sick man spits his blood all over his face. Arthur wipes it away.

"I had a goddamn plan!" Dutch yelled.

The movie is almost over. Arthurs horse lays on the ground on his deathbed.

"...Thank you" Arthur said exhausted.

Nikki, Sapphire, and Emma begin to cry. Chris's lips begin to quiver.

"You cry, you're a vagina for life," I said jokingly.

Chris laughs as a tear stokes down his cheek.

I see a man holding something that's inside his jacket with his hand on the outside. I squint in suspicion.

Arthur lays down on the rocky ground watching the sun rise up as his life comes to an end.

Sapphire stirs up a tear storm.

The movie is about to end with John Marston getting married. But the movie is immediately cut off when the suspicious man whips out a shotgun and shoots it in the air and commanding everyone to get down. I shield everyone with my body and whisper to them to stay in cover. The shooter is just aiming the gun at people.

"Shhh. Stay down. I'll be right back" I whispered.

I begin to sneak up to the shooter.

"John, what are you?" Emma whispered.

"Shhh...just let him do his thing, sweetie," Sapphire said.

I begin to get closer to the shooter. But he turns around and aims the gun at me.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," They said.

I go for my strap but he shoots in the air as a warning shot.

"Put the gun on the floor," They said.

I put the gun on the floor. Chris is jumping through the rows of seats as quiet as he can.

"Slide the gun over to me," They said.

Chris is just a row away from behind the shooter. I slide the gun past his legs behind him. Just as the shooter turns around, Chris leaps over the row of seats and punches the shooter in the face. They aim the shotgun at Chris but just before they pull the trigger, I elbow them in the face and take away the shotgun. I swing the shotgun like a baseball bat at their face with a satisfying crack. The shooter is down.

Everyone gets up off the ground and applauds Chris and me. The police arrive and arrest the shooter.

"Goddamn. I thought that was it" Chris said.

"Yeah...so did I" I said.

I smack Chris.

"Don't you EVER do something like that again, you hear me?" I said angrily.

"I was just trying to help," Chris said rubbing his face.

"And I appreciate your help. But if anything happened to you, Sapphire, Emma, or Nikki or all three of you? I don't think I could live with myself" I said.

Chris and I hug. Nikki, Sapphire, and Emma walked over to us.

"Goddammit. Can we just like have one night where something bat shit crazy doesn't happen to us?" Sapphire said.

"Agreed," Nikki said.

Emma begins to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's all over" Sapphire said.

Emma rests her head on Sapphire's chest as they hug.

"I seriously thought that you were gonna die, Chris," Emma said.

Chris and Emma hug each other while Chris kisses the side of Emma's face.

"It's alright, babe," Chris said.

"Can we go home now?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Let's go home" I said.

We all leave the Ten Cent Movie Theatre and we go home to Sandy Shores.


	29. Chapter 29: The Big One

Chapter 29: The Big One

Well, so much for "Quality Family Time. Two weeks ago was a fucking shitshow. As if Emma hasn't been through enough traumatizing shit there's a fucking shooting at the Ten Cent Theatre. I swear it's like there's a curse or something. Chris and I have been labeled as the Heroes of Los Santos for stopping the shooter. We got interviewed by Wezel News and got our faces in the paper. The shooter died as soon as the LSPD arrested them. I broke the shooter's neck when I swung his shotgun into his face and they suffocated to death as they got put in handcuffs. I just wished that Emma didn't have to see me get violent or that Chris had to put his life in danger in order to back me up. If anything happens to anyone, I'll turn into a fucking nuclear warhead.

I wake up to see that nobody is next to me. I get up out of bed and walk to the kitchen to see that Nikki is dead and bleeding from a bullet to the head. I rush over to her and hold her lifeless body as I lay in a pool of her blood. I see someone get out of the bathroom and aim a .50 pistol at my head. They pull the trigger. The bullet goes through my shoulder. They pull the trigger five times. The bullets strike me in my stomach and the lungs. I lay on the kitchen floor spitting up blood from my mouth. The shooter stands over my body between his legs as they aim the gun at my head. I recognize the shooter. The shooter is me. I pull the trigger. The bullet goes through my head. I scream and wake up. Sapphire and Nikki jump outta bed in fright.

"Jesus, John! Are you okay?" Sapphire asked.

I look straight at Nikki and hug her. I kiss the side of her face all freaked out.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing...just a really bad dream," I said.

"Well, you screaming probably woke up Chris and Emma so I'm gonna go make some pancakes and bacon," Sapphire said.

"Put some coffee on too, please," I said.

"You got it, babe," Sapphire said.

We all move into the kitchen, Sapphire begins making breakfast and coffee.

"So what was all of that screaming?" Emma asked.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all," I said.

"What was it about?" Emma asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said.

"Hey, c'mon. You've been there for me when I needed it the most. What kinda person would I be if I didn't do the same for you?" Emma asked.

I take a deep breath.

"I had a nightmare that I woke up and found Nikki with a bullet in her head surrounded by a pool of her own blood, right here in my own kitchen," I said.

"Jesus...I'm sorry," Emma said.

"That's not the worst part. The worst part is that it was I who killed Nikki. Like another me. Almost like a clone. Then my "clone" shot me in the stomach and the lungs and then in the head. That's when I woke up" I said.

"...Baby..." Nikki said softly.

Nikki wraps her arms around me and kisses me.

"You could never do that to me. You will never do that to me" Nikki said.

"Yeah. No matter how much you say you're not a good person, you are a good person to us. You could never hurt any one of us" Emma said.

"I don't know. My face still hurts from when you slapped me across the face" Chris said.

We all laugh. Sapphire finishes cooking breakfast and making coffee. We all sit down and eat.

"Oh my God. These pancakes are delicious, Sapphire" Chris said.

"The coffee is to die for too," I said.

"The bacon is killer too," Emma said

"Thank you, everyone, for the sweet compliments," Sapphire said.

I'm the first one to get done eating and drinking coffee. My phone rings. It's Lester.

"Hey. Can we talk later?" I said.

"Depends on whether or not you want to make millions," Lester said.

"Millions? Are you serious? What's the target?" I asked.

"The Union Depository. The Big One. Do you want the job or not? I could always give it to someone else" Lester said.

I look at Nikki and Sapphire.

"John, don't," Nikki said.

"I'll take it. Where are we meeting?" I asked.

"John, please don't do this," Sapphire said.

"The Vanilla Unicorn," Lester said.

"Why are we meeting there?" I asked.

"John, we're begging you please!" Nikki begged.

"It's under new management by our very own Trevor Phillips," Lester said.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," I said.

I hang up the phone.

I begin to get dressed in my Biker Outfit.

"John, you promised," Sapphire said.

"I know I promised but this one is a big one," I said.

"John you said that you wouldn't do any more heists," Nikki said.

"I know I did but this one I have to do," I said.

"John, please don't do this. You could go to prison or worse, you could die" Sapphire said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I said.

I equip my Super Heavy Duty Body Armor, my Combat MG, and my .50 pistol. I walk out of my room.

"John if you leave to do this job, Sapphire and I will not be here if you get back," Nikki said.

I turn around and look at them.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Oh I am dead serious," Nikki said.

"You do know why I do these jobs, right?" I asked.

"No. We don't. Enlighten us," Sapphire said.

"I do this because of you two. I do this so we can have a good life. I do this because I love you two. I want a future for us. And if you two can't get behind that, then go ahead and leave now," I said.

I get in my Sabre and head to the Vanilla Unicorn. All I can think about is if Nikki and Sapphire will stay with me or leave me. I've always been this way. It's in my nature, my blood. I will do this for them. The Big One will be the one that sets us up for life.

I go inside the Vanilla Unicorn and into the Dressing Room. I see Nikki and Sapphire in their work uniforms. They're just putting on their makeup. They see me in the reflection and turn around. They walk over to me.

"John..." Sapphire said.

"Look, I know what you two are gonna say and I'm still doing this," I said.

"Actually, we just wanted to tell you good luck," Nikki said.

I look at Nikki and Sapphire with surprise in my eyes.

"We're with you, John. Forever and ever until the end," Sapphire said.

I smile and kiss Nikki and Sapphire.

"I love you two. This is a big job. The biggest I'm ever gonna pull. This could set us up for life. Now, this is also a huge ass risk. If anything happens to me, I just want you two to know that I love you. If I die or go to prison, take care of Chris and Emma while I'm gone," I said.

Nikki and Sapphire hug me.

"Don't go to prison or die please," Sapphire said.

"I won't. Trust me. I got this," I said.

I give Nikki and Sapphire a goodbye kiss and head into the manager's office. Lester hands me a security guards uniform. We get dressed. Rickie walks in.

"Ah. Our network hacker. Hey, don't be fooled by the CRT and the fax machine. The hardware is state of the art," Lester said.

"Coool," Rickie said.

"Hey, where is the rest of the crew?" Trevor asked.

"I'm right here," I said.

"Hey. Good luck homies. I'll see ya'll on mission row, alright?" Franklin said.

"Oh, we will see you there. With approximately eight tons of gold! " Trevor said.

"Four tons. Not eight," Michael said.

They all get dressed in their security uniforms.

"Alright. Let's go. Into the car, baby. We're about to make history. Come on. We're on the clock. Let's get to that tunnel" Michael said.

We drive off to the tunnel. We gotta be there before eight a.m.

"This is the best you could do?" Trevor asked.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"These fucking guys?" Trevor asked.

"They're cool. Look, we pulled that thing with them. It went fine," Michael said.

"Yeah. They wouldn't have made it outta there if it weren't for me," I said.

"You setting these guys up for a fall? Is that what this is about? Maybe if they were the diversion, maybe it makes sense. This whole 'treachery' thing is new to me, " Trevor asked.

"Don't listen to this asshole. No one is being set up," Michael said.

"I've heard that before," Trevor said.

"Shut it, Trevor. This is the big one and fuck me if we don't need any doubts in the back of our heads" Michael said.

Jesus. What the fuck happened between these two?

We pull into the tunnel and wait for the target vehicles.

"Alright, the trucks aren't here yet, let's sit tight. No need to panic," Michael said.

"We weren't panicking. Something wrong?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing's wrong, we just gotta wait," Michael said.

"You saying 'don't panic', makes me wanna panic," Trevor said.

The trucks are in sight.

"Yo. This is it," Michael said.

"Alright, alright. I see the vans. Let's rock and roll," Trevor said.

"Rock and roll? Seriously? Let's go," Michael said.

We drive ahead little and deploy the stingers.

"Okay. Now keep driving," Trevor said.

We drive up a little further. The trucks then get their tires slashed and slide. We get out of the vehicle and point our guns at the drivers.

"OUT! EVERYBODY OUT! EVERYBODY OUT OF THE VEHICLES!" Michael yelled.

"Oh shit!" A Driver said.

"MOVE YOUR ASS!" I yelled.

"TRUST ME. YOU DON'T WANNA DIE FOR THIS SHIT!" Trevor yelled.

"Shit, shit, oh shit!" A Driver said.

"It's your move!" Trevor yelled.

"Get a fucking move on!" Michael said.

"Come on! MOVE!" Trevor said.

The van pulls up. The crew replaces the slashed tires on the trucks.

"Please, please, please!" A Driver said.

"We got a one minute window before their GPS starts reading abnormal," Michael said.

"Ooooh, LET THE SLAUGHTER COMMENCE!" Trevor said.

"No, no, please no!" A Driver said.

"Which one do you like?" Trevor asked.

Michael points to one of the Drivers.

"This one, right here," Michael said.

"Aw shit. Hey, hey. Whatever you need," They said.

"Yeah, no shit! We need you!" Michael said.

"No, no," They said.

"What is your name?" Michael asked.

"Casey!" Casey said.

"Casey, get in the fucking truck!" Michael commanded threateningly.

"Let's go, go, go, go! Get in!" I yelled.

We all get in our designated vehicles. Casey won't stop freaking out.

"Quit whimpering. Next stop. The Union Depository," Michael said.

We begin driving towards the Union Depository.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Casey said.

"Relax, man. I should be the one crapping myself. I'm about to rob the biggest bank on the planet," Michael said.

The biggest bank on the planet? This is a big one.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Casey said.

"Look, Casey. I need you calm. You're no use to me when you're freaking the fuck out. What you wanna be right now is useful," Michael said.

"Just pretend you're on your normal job duty and everything will be fucking fine," I said.

We pull into the Union Depository garage.

"Onion Eighty-Six in sight. Stand by," The Security Guard said.

They walk up to the truck.

"Hey, I was expecting you a half a minute ago," The Security Guard said.

Casey shows the Security Guard his special made Union Depository identification.

"Here you go," Casey said.

"Okay. Onion Eighty-Six in the building," The Security Guard said.

The gate opens and we drive into the garage and back up to the backdoor to the vault.

"Don't do anything stupid," Michael said.

We get out of the truck and we begin to walk to the ID Checker. Casey is nervously stumbling. Michael gently pushes Casey.

"Keep moving," Michael whispered.

We walk up to the ID Checker.

"Authorization?" They said.

Casey is the first to show his identification.

"Good," They said.

Michael shows his ID.

"Good," They said.

I show my ID.

"Good," They said.

Thank you, Lester.

They stop at Trevor and take a minute to look at his ID.

Oh, please don't figure out its a fucking fake.

"...Good,' They said.

They get on the radio.

"Access is good. Courtesy escort is a go," They said.

"Take us to it," Michael said.

"Follow me," They said.

We follow them.

"Right behind you, Sir," Trevor said.

"And, I'm right behind you," Michael said.

"And I AM right behind you two," I said.

We walk into an elevator and go down into the vault.

"How're things?" They asked.

"Um, good. Yeah, uh um...I'm fine," Casey said nervously.

Casey looks back at me and I give him a "Don't you dare fuck this up" look in my eye.

"I bet the freeway is an absolute bi-star-star-ch today," They said.

"Tell me when it isn't?" Casey said.

"And you gentlemen have to sit in those trucks bored out of your minds staring at more money than you know what to do with," They said.

The elevator stops and we head to the vault.

"Collection team is here," They said.

"You ain't getting through that with a chisel," Trevor said.

We walk to the Vault guard.

"Hey. So, you know what to do," They said.

"Uh huh," The Vault Guard said.

The Vault Guard opens the vault door.

"Come on," They said.

Casey puts his fingerprint on the fingerprint identification device and puts in his code. They open the vault door.

Ho ho holy shit. That's alooooot of gold bricks. Shame we can't take it all.

"Come on. We got a job to do," Michael said.

"Absolutely," Casey said.

We walk into the vault and go behind the bars.

"Boy, oh, boy," Michael said.

Trevor whistles.

"Woo! There is a lot of gold in here," Trevor said.

We begin to haul the carts of gold.

"Yeah. We're just holding onto it for the Chinese," They said.

"Yeah, well if you wanna keep it in the United States," Trevor said.

"Yeah. Take what you can carry," They said.

We all just stare at each other like "What the fuck?". Then they start laughing and we all just laugh.

"That's good stuff," Trevor said.

"Come on. We got a schedule to keep," Michael said.

"Geez, this is really heavy," Trevor said.

"It's a little over two tons a pallet," They said.

"Yeah? What's that worth?" Trevor asked.

"Gold's trading around seventeen-hundred to two thousand an ounce. Thirty-five ounces in kilo, give or take. A thousand kilos a ton, so that's..." They said.

"Two hundred million or thereabouts," Trevor said.

"Gimme a se...yup that's actually about right," They said.

Wow. I'm surprised about two things; Two hundred million dollars and the fact that Trevor is a fucking excellent at math. We gonna be rich as shit if we can pull this off.

We haul the gold off into the elevator and go up.

"You got many jobs after this?" They asked.

"No, it's the last one," Michael said.

"He's retiring," Trevor said.

"I'm exploring other opportunities," Michael said.

"Hey, your chance of an early death increases dramatically when you retire," Trevor said.

"Yeah, I'll bear that in mind," Michael said.

"Well, what about you?" They asked.

"I'm done after this job. I've got something planned. Something that's gonna be revolutionary," I said.

We exit the elevator and begin to haul loads of gold.

"Ah! My back! This much metal ain't normal, is it?" Trevor asked.

"Quite irregular. The order came in this morning, but the computer cleared it," They said.

"Well, let's hope no one untoward gets word," Trevor said.

Trevor you sly sonuvabitch.

We push the carts to the loading bay and begin to load the gold into the trucks.

"Cargos in the loading bay," They said.

"Alright, c'mon. Let's not take up any more of this gentlemen's time than we have to," Michael said.

We finish loading the gold into the trucks.

"Let's go," Trevor said.

"Hey, I'm not feeling so well and I thought maybe I could-" Casey said.

"Hey, C'mon, Casey. Suck it up," Michael interrupted.

"If you can't handle the hangover, Casey then don't overindulge," Trevor said.

"That's right. This man right here will teach you a little something about moderation," Michael said.

We get into the trucks and drive off.

"Be cool, Case. We unload at Mission Row and you go on your way," Michael said.

Michael gets on the radio.

"Control. What's the situation?" Michael said.

"Not good, man. Merryweather knows we took the U.D, they're out there looking for you," Franklin said.

"Fuckin' motherfucker. Just when everything was going smoothly," I said.

"Shit. What can you do?" Michael asked.

"We got this signal light hack. I can use it to keep you guys away from those clowns," Franklin said.

"Fuck. Let's hope this fucking works. Otherwise, we're dead or in prison," I said.

"We're not going to die or get arrested. We're going to be fine. Just gotta stay calm," Michael said.

We come to the first stop light. It turns green and we barely missed Merryweather.

"Thanks to on the job training, this connection is sweet, bros. Franklin's got twitch control," Rickie said over the radio.

"Let's just hope that Franklins got good twitch control," I said.

"Good work. We're heading south," Michael said.

"They in the east side, heavy. Watch out," Franklin said.

"Listen, guys. Please just let me go now. I won't say anything, I swear. Just let me go please!" Casey begged.

"Listen to me Casey and listen closely. You are gonna get let go when we say, not when you beg. Beg anymore and I'll shoot you myself," I threatened.

"Okay, okay. Just please don't shoot me!" Casey said.

We made it through another stoplight.

"Eh, I picked up more Merryweather northwest of your position," Franklin said.

We avoid Merryweather.

"You gotta make a right here," Franklin said.

We miss Merryweather again.

We might just pull this off.

After a couple more minutes of avoiding Merryweather, we make it to Mission Row.

"Hustle up! You guys, redistribute the weight!" Michael said.

"Here they are!" Franklin said.

"Hey! Good work, F," Michael said.

"Damn! I can't believe that we got the metal," Franklin said.

"Neither can I. When I heard that Merryweather was onto us, man, I thought it was over," I said.

"Damn right. All without firing a bullet," Michael said.

Trevor puts a gun to Casey's head and puts him to the ground.

"Oh, don't forget about ol' Case here. The lead ain't gonna be wasted," Trevor said.

"No, no, no! Please, please don't!" Casey begged fearfully.

"This is the biggest score of our lives. We ain't taking any chances," Trevor said psychotically.

"T! It ain't a chance if he's in on it. Huh? Get up," Michael said.

Casey gets up.

Michael gives a gold bar to Casey.

"You tell them something that ain't on the news already. This whole thing was your idea," Michael said.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. Not a word," Casey said.

"Exactly," Michael said.

Casey begins to run off.

"Yeah. I was jumped. I never saw a thing!" Casey said.

Casey disappears beyond the pillars holding the bridges.

"You're fucking going soft as that old flaccid boy in your pants! This divorce couldn't have happened soon enough!" Trevor said angrily.

"Fuckin' A!" Michael said.

"Hey, man! C'mon! Fuck! Work first, bitch later, man! Alright?" Franklin said.

We begin to get into the muscle cars and we get interrupted by gunfire from none other than Merryweather themselves.

"Oh shit! Merryweather!" Franklin yelled.

"Mercenary motherfuckers!" Trevor yelled.

"You! Keep loading! We'll handle this!" Michael said.

We take cover by concrete walls and begin to fire back. I throw a grenade at an oncoming vehicle and blow it up. A bullet grazes the side of my face.

"OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

I fill the motherfucker that damn near shot my head off full of blood squirting holes.

"Not so fucking fun getting shot, is it?" I yelled.

"They're coming in from the flank! Look left!" Trevor yelled.

"Imma hold the front. You dudes take the sides!" Franklin said.

I throw multiple grenades blowing up three of Merryweather's vehicles.

"BOOM! BITCHES! HAHA!" I said.

Michael is in need of help so I swap over to the side and give him some aid in his time of need.

"Thanks, John," Michael said.

"You got it, Mikey boy," I said.

I give three Merryweather agents bullets to their heads and we all continuing killing them all. What's left attempts to drive away but they get blown up by Trevors RPG. We rush over to the muscle cars as the team gets finished loading the gold.

"So much for a bulletless revolution!" Trevor said.

"Man, we always getting fucked with," Franklin said.

"You! Hold the perimeter. Everyone else, in your cars! We leave while we can!" Michael said.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's stopping me from riding off in the sunset, huh? With my saddle bags a bulging!" Trevor said.

"Riding off in the sunset? Sounds nice," I said.

"Lester is the only one who can flip the gold without making a noise, dipshit. You wanna try? Be my guest," Michael said.

I get in the red muscle car and we begin to drive off.

"You're on me!" Michael said.

We make it out to the street and immediately the cops are trailing us harder than they ever have before.

"Let's beat that LS traffic," Michael said.

The cops start ramming into our vehicles.

"Whoa! The cops are getting frisky!" Michael said.

We make a sharp left and drive through the construction site.

"We're about to pull a left," Michael said.

We take a left up towards Rockford Plaza.

"We're going up the ledge here. There's a drop!" Michael said.

We make a huge leap in the air off the drop.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOO!" I yelled.

The cops accidentally make a sharp turn and crash into a gas tanker and explode.

"We're going over this intersection," Michael said.

"Show us how it's done, Slick," Trevor said.

We run into a barricade of two cop cars and make a left.

"Make a right onto the highway," Michael said.

We turn right on the highway.

"PD chopper in the air! Don't let it spook you!" Michael said.

We drive closer and closer to a tunnel.

"Coming up on a tunnel. This had better work," Michael said.

Two semi-trucks hauling trailers. The doors on the trailers open and we drive each vehicle into the two trailers as the semi-trucks pull out of the tunnel avoiding the Police. After an hour drive, we arrive at the meet location.

"Whoa! We fucking did it! Again! We fucking goddamn did it! Woo!" I said excitedly.

"You wanna come down to my house and celebrate?" Michael offered.

"Nah. This is my last job, I'm afraid. I've got a family to look after and something big to plan," I said.

"Alright, well. It was pleasure doing business with you, John," Michael said.

We take our separate ways for this will be the last time we will ever see each other. Or will it? I don't fucking know.

I get my Bagger delivered to me and make way back to my house.

"Nikki! Sapphire! I fucking did it! We're rich!" I said.

I look into my bedroom and find nobody here.

"Chris! Emma! Where are you guys at?" I asked.

I look everywhere possible in my house. Nobody is here. I look in the kitchen and find a kitchen note stabbed onto the counter.

-IF YOU WANNA SEE THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE AGAIN COME TO THE SLAUGHTERHOUSE IN LOS SANTOS-

"Oh what the fuck happened?" I said.


	30. Chapter 30: Round Two

Chapter 30: Round Two

I don't know what the fuck is going on or who kidnapped everyone but I'm not gonna stop until I know that everyone is safe. Whoever took them, they're dead sonuvabitches. If anything happens to a single one of them, I'll torture them until they're begging for death.

I get in my Sabre and haul fucking ass to the slaughterhouse in Los Santos. I see Noah and Joey's vehicles here and go inside. When I walk in, I see Nikki, Sapphire, Chris, Emma, Noah, and Joey all chained up by their hands, hanging over meat grinders in a row. Sapphire and Emma are crying for their lives.

"JOHN! Oh thank God, it's you!" Sapphire yelled.

"John, get us outta here!" Joey yelled.

"Homie! It's a trap!" Noah yelled.

A bunch of Vagos come out from hiding and start shooting at me. I get in cover by a large container full of the worst smell of chopped meat. I pull out my Combat MG and start firing back. My face is still bleeding from the bullet that grazed my face earlier so I smear the blood off my face. I manage to kill some of the Vagos. I wasn't able to get a clear shot on some of the Vagos so I move positions to a meat grinder. I threw a grenade at a couple of Vagos and take out all of them by blowing them to bits. A Vago runs at me with a Combat Knife. I hit them with my gun, take their knife and slit their throat.

"Is that all you got? Come out and fight me, coward!" I yelled.

Hector then comes out on a metal platform in between where Nikki and Sapphire are hanging. He laughs.

"You really think that you can take me on again, tonto follo?" Hector said.

"I'm always ready for round two. You hit me, I'll hit back. You knock me down, I'll get back up. You fuck me up, I'll fuck you up even more. Are you ready for round two, motherfucker? Let's go!" I said.

Hector removes his arms from behind his back revealing his new hand.

Oh, Jesus Christ. He bolted his machete onto his hand. That's disgusting.

"Like my new hand?" Hector asked.

"Fuck no. That won't stop me," I said.

"It sure seemed to stop you last time, tonto follo," Hector said.

I drop my Combat MG and head towards Hector. Hector pushes a button that slowly lowers everyone to the meat grinder to become ground up chum.

"You ready for this?" Hector asked.

"I'm always ready," I said.

Hector swings his machete at me and I dodge it and punch Hector in the face. Hector spits out blood and a tooth. I seize the opportunity and punch Hector in the stomach and chest. Hector goes down and I knee Hector in the jaw. Hector punches me in the balls and I go down to the floor. Hector kicks me in the ribs twice and about kicked me in the stomach but I grab his foot and punch him in the groin. Hector is crawling on the floor as I managed to stop the machine from everyone going into the meat grinder. Hector is losing.

"You done, puto trapo cono?" I asked.

Hector pulls out a Heavy Pistol and shoots me in the heart. I go down.

"JOHN! NOOOOOO!" Sapphire yelled.

Hector reactivates the meat grinder, slowly lowering everyone down.

"I can't believe this is happening," Emma said.

"Emma, I love you," Chris said.

"I love you too," Emma said.

"Emma. Chris. Everything is going to be okay," Nikki said.

"Nikki. I'm sorry that I just wanted you as a fuck buddy," Joey said.

"It's okay, Joey," Nikki said.

"Joey, I'm sorry that I thought you were a bitch," Noah said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I thought you were helping Hector," Joey said.

"It's aight, man," Noah said.

Hector walks over to me and aims the gun at my head. I open my eyes and kick the gun out of Hector's hands.

"What? How?!" Hector yelled confused.

I pull up my shirt revealing my Super Heavy Body Armor.

"Never leave home without," I said.

Hector swings his machete at me but I grab his machete, rip it off of his arm, and stab him through his stomach. Hector pulls out his machete and blood squirts everywhere. Hector just stares at me in shock. I gently shove him into the meat grinder and he screams in pain as he slowly gets ground up from the foot up to his head. I turn the grinders off the grinders and unchain everyone. The first thing I do is hug and kiss Nikki and Sapphire. Chris is holding Emma in his arms. Joey and Noah both walk over to me.

"Jesus, John. I thought you was dead, Homie," Noah said.

"I didn't. I knew that you were okay," Nikki said.

"Yeah. Good thing Hector didn't aim for my head," I said.

"John, no matter what happens you'll always be here to save me," Nikki said.

"You're damn right," I said.

"So I take it the Big One went well?" Sapphire said.

"Well I think it's safe to say; Were fucking rich!" I said.

"Are you serious? How much?" Emma asked.

"Try two hundred million dollars!" I said.

"Holy shit! We're rich!" Chris said.

"Yep. As of now, I am officially retired as a bank robber and our lives will start now," I said.

"Good. I was afraid of the worst that could possibly happen," Nikki said.

"Now that Hector has been ground up into chili meat, all of our problems are like so over," Sapphire said.

"Heh. There's always gonna be problems. But whatever problems we face, we'll do it together. As a family," I said.

"Yeah...so what now?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, what's your plan now, John?" Emma asked.

"I've been planning something for a while now. Something that's actually worth giving a fuck about. Something revolutionary," I said.

"Well, what is it, Homie?" Noah asked.

"Joey and Noah. Come with me. The rest of you, go home. I'll see you guys when I get back," I said.

"Well, whatever it is that you're planning, be careful, babe," Nikki said.

"Always," I said.

I kiss Nikki and Sapphire goodbye. They leave this stinky ass place.

"Guys, come on," I said.

We get in my Sabre and begin to make way for Sandy Shores.

"We got an M.C. to organize," I said.

"An M.C? Are you serious?" Joey asked.

"You're goddamn right," I said.

"What are you gonna call it, Homie?" Noah asked.

"I don't know just yet," I said.

"What are you planning to do with the M.C?" Joey asked.

"I've got an idea, but I've got to get a certain someone on board and I have no doubt they will be on board to join my club," I said.

"Okay, what else are you planning?" Joey asked.

"Well, to the public eye of San Andreas, we will look like a family-friendly motorcycle club. But in reality, we will be one of the most dangerous outlaw bikers. The Club will be something that's worth fighting for. Not like the Lost M.C. but something more loyal and worthy," I said.

"Hell yeah, Homie! Count me in!" Noah said.

"You want in? What about the Vagos?" I asked.

"Homie, the Vagos live a life that I can't do anymore. They're dirtier than you know," Noah said.

"Well, what about the Las Serpientes?" I asked.

"Ha! I can probably talk to a majority of the members and see if they down to join," Noah said.

"Fucking A. Get the people you trust the most," I said.

"I got you, Homie," Noah said.

After a two hour drive, we arrive at Grapeseed and look at what's left of the trailers that Trevor blew up. We walk up to a small group of what's left of the Lost M.C. Among this group is Shamrock. They all pull out their weapons and aim at us, including Shamrock. Joey and Noah pull out their weapons too.

"Get the fuck outta here, Traitor!" A Lost MC member said.

"You shouldn't have come here, Johnny boy," Shamrock said.

I walk closer to Shamrock and get in his face.

"You're my brother, Shamrock. You're not gonna pull that trigger and you and I both know it," I said.

"Aye, but if I don't, they will. It's better to die by the arms of a brother than to die by that of an unknown person," Shamrock said.

"Trust me on this, brother. You're gonna wanna hear what I have to offer and so will they. If you and them don't like it, then you can kill me as well as Joey and Noah," I said.

"Wait...what?" Joey asked.

"Trust me, Liam," I said.

I smile and wink at Shamrock.

"Guns down!" Shamrock commanded.

"Wait, Shamrock. What're you doing?" A Lost MC member said.

"I SAID GUNS DOWN!" Shamrock yelled.

"Listen to what Johnny Boy has to say. Ye don't like it, I'll kill all three of them," Shamrock said.

They lower their guns.

"Now. I know all of you see me as a traitor for what I did. But do you know why I left?" I asked.

"No. Enlighten us," A Lost MC member.

"I left because I didn't give a single fuck about the Lost M.C. I left because of the way the Lost was. The way the Lost was just terrible. Now, I offer you all a chance at redemption. I offer you something that's worth giving a damn about. I offer you the opportunity to join my future M.C. Only those who are selected will be full members of the table. The ones who aren't selected will become Prospects who will do what we say and when we say it. There will be certain rules that you will absolutely follow. Now to the public eye, we will be a family-friendly M.C. but of course, we will continue to do criminal activities so long as the criminal activity will be voted unanimously. We will all be paid handsomely with every job we do. Now 'what jobs will we be doing?' you may ask. Shamrock, this is where you come in. I need you to get ahold of the M.C.B and offer them our lending hand. We will sell their guns. Now, for drugs. We're particularly are going to sell marijuana to any one of the legal age of eighteen and over. That's where Noah here comes in. We will sell weed at ten bucks a gram, and ounce for a hundred-eight dollars, a quarter for six hundred, and a pound for a thousand bucks. This is a great opportunity for everyone here and for the people of the Las Serpientes. Now, will you all join me?" I said.

(M.C.B stands for Micks Commonwealth Bartiliry. The M.C.B is the GTA version of the IRA)

Nobody says anything as they all lower their weapons.

"I'll join you, Johnny boy!" Shamrock said.

"Yeah. We all will," A Lost MC member said.

"Good. Fantastic. Glad to see you all have come to your senses. Now, we will need a Clubhouse. I came into a lot of money here recently so we're gonna pick a place and buy them out, and if we have to, we'll buy them out by force. Can any of you think of a place where we can buy the place to turn into a motorcycle clubhouse-auto mechanic repair shop?" I asked.

Shamrock raises his hand.

"The Sandy Shores Gas Station. Right across from Trevor Phillip's trailer. It has an auto body shop right next to it. We could also add a garage right next to the gas station on the opposite side from the body shop, so we can store our rides," Shamrock said.

"Good. Shamrock, ride with us to the station. The rest of you, get the Hell outta here. Go home. Shamrock will call you guys when we're ready for the first official club meeting," I said.

The former Lost M.C. members leave and Shamrock gets in my Sabre alongside with Noah and Joey and begin to go to the Sandy Shores Gas Station.

"Boy, it feels good being back at your side of the street, Johnny Boy," Shamrock said.

"I know, Shamrock. It feels good having something that's...well, much better than the Lost," I said.

"Sorry to interrupt, this touchy-feely moment that you two are having, but are we good Shammy?" Joey said.

"Depends. Call me 'Shammy' again and I'll pound your balls into pudding," Shamrock said.

"Fair enough," Joey said.

"So, who's this Mexican fella right here?" Shamrock asked.

"Soy, Noah. Noah Menendez," Noah said.

"Menendez? Any relation to a Hector Menendez?" Shamrock asked.

"Si. Hector, is...or well, was my father. Homie here kicked him into a meat grinder and got slowly grounded from foot to head," Noah said.

"John...killed your Da and you're okay with it?" Shamrock asked.

"Si. Hector was a trapo cono piece of shit. He needed to go. I am originally lined up next to be the leader of the Vagos but they led a life I decided I didn't want to live so I'm leaving my brother to lead the Vagos and I'm joining John's MC," Noah said.

"Good. Glad to have you on our side," Shamrock said.

"Speaking of John's MC, what the fuck are we gonna call ourselves?" Joey asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something," I said.

After a six-minute drive, we arrive at the Sandy Shores Gas Station. We pull out our pistols and I kick the door open. I aim my .50 at the Cashier. The Cashier is missing bits and pieces of his teeth.

"Whoa! Please don't shoot me! Take whatever you want but please don't kill me!" The Cashier said.

"We're not here to rob you. We're here to buy this shithole. Take the money we offer you and keep your mouth or I'll kill you and your whole fucking family," I said.

"I'll call the cops is what I'll do. Actually, fuck the cops! I'll deal with you myself," I said.

"Fuck the cops. I'll deal with you myself? Have we met before? You seem VERY familiar" I said.

"No, I don't think we've met," The Cashier said.

"Oh. I think I do remember. We met almost twenty years ago. Something happened. Something, oh, I don't know. Involving your ugly ass set of teeth," I said.

The Cashier's skin goes as pale as the snow.

"Oh. Shit," The Cashier said.

"You almost killed a homeless kid. You know what? Fuck buying you out. 'I'll deal with you myself' bitch," I said.

I aim my .50 at the Cashiers head and blow his brains out.

"Heh. Talk about Deja Vu. Shamrock, clean up the crime scene. Joey, get on the phone and get a construction crew down here to rebuild this place to the ground up. I want a Clubhouse that's got a personal room for the President A.K.A me, a bar stocked full of booze, two stripper poles for Nikki and Sapphire, a hidden stache spot for our personal weaponry, a hidden room for us to grow our own marijuana to deal and our own personal use, and upgrade the body shop next door to have more room for vehicles and to do more repairs. Noah, go shopping at every Ammu-Nation you can and buy up every weapon, every possible weapon upgrade, melee weapons, and Super Body Armors you can buy, buy every tool that we need for our repair shop, and hit up every pot dealer you know and ask for garbage bags upon garbage bags of weed and buy two grocery bags of pot seeds, a bunch of clay pots, a watering station, and lights," I commanded.

"Aye," Shamrock said.

"You got it, Homie," Noah said.

"I got you, brother," I said.

Shamrock begins to clean up the crime scene as Joey and Noah leave to do the shit I told them to do. I head home.


	31. Chapter 31: The Rise of an MC

Chapter 31: The Rise of an M.C.

I finally have something to be proud of. A Motorcycle Club that's on the verge of rising. We will be different than the Lost. We will be better than the Lost. We will be a family.

I arrive at my house, welcomed by the loving arms of Nikki and Sapphire.

"I see that I was missed," I said.

"We always miss you when you're gone, babe," Nikki said.

"So like may we ask what you are planning? What is going to be so revolutionary?" Sapphire asked.

"Well...I'm starting my own Motorcycle Club," I said.

"You're starting a gang? Like the Lost?" Nikki asked.

"No. Better than the Lost. We will be a Club that's all about family. Which I've got an idea. Saph, you remember how you said you wanted to start a band? Well, would you like to make that a reality?" I asked.

"OMFG, YES!" Sapphire said.

"I have enough money to start a festival that's organized and owned by the Club. Well, we'll need a lot of practice. I'll teach you how to play like Eddie Van Halen and Randy Rhodes. Shamrock can play drums just as good as Tommy Lee from Motley Crue. We just need a bass player that can play as a good as Gene Simmons from Kiss or Nikki Sixx," I said.

Chris raises his hand.

"I can play bass just as good as Nikki Six and Gene Simmons combined," Chris said.

Chris goes to my room and comes back out to with a black Gibson Thunderbird bass that's autographed by Nikki Sixx.

"Show me what you've got," I said.

Chris plays the bass riff to "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen.

"Good. Show me another," I said.

Chris plays the bass riff to "Live Wire" by Motley Crue.

"Fantastic. Play one more," I said.

Chris plays the bass riff to "YYZ" by Rush.

"Damn, that riff is hard as fuck to play," I said.

"Eh, practice over a hundred times a day and it's not that hard," Chris said.

"Aight, you're in the band," I said.

"Fucking A," Chris said.

"Wow. I'm dating a rockstar now. I think you've become more sexy, Chris," Emma said.

"Nikki, Sapphire, Emma. Would you give me and Chris the room? I want to speak to him alone," I asked.

"Yeah sure. Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Everything is fine," I said.

"Okay," Emma said.

Emma, Nikki, and Sapphire head into my room to give us some privacy.

"So, what's up, Dad?" Chris asked.

"I wanna ask you something. Something important," I said.

"Well, what is it?" Chris asked.

"When you're eighteen, I want you to join my motorcycle club. You'll start out as a Prospect and work your way up to becoming a full member. You'll do the same jobs that we do and you'll be paid for it," I said.

"I...Wow. Um...yeah. Sure. Sure, I'll do it," I said.

"Good. You're also gonna have to do shit that is VERY hard to do. I need your word that you're gonna pull through," I said.

"Yeah. Okay. You've got my word," Chris said.

"Okay. I'm gonna hold you to that. Now come on, we've got shit to do, but first I've got something for you," I said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Follow me into the garage. Sapphire, come out here and follow me into the garage. I got something for you," I said.

Nikki, Sapphire, and Emma come out of the room and Sapphire and Chris follows me into the garage. There are four vehicles in my garage. Two of them are covered with tarps and the others are my Sabre and my Bagger.

"What did you get me and Sapphire?" Chris asked.

"Okay, Chris. Here's what's what I got you, Chris," I said.

I pull the first tarp off of the first vehicle.

"Holy. Shit. A DAEMON?!" Chris said.

"Yeah. It's for you when you join my M.C." I said.

"Fucking awesome! Thanks, Dad!" Chris said.

"What vehicle did you get me?" Sapphire said.

"It's something I've been working on since I got it," I said.

I pull off the second tarp on the second vehicle. It's the Tornado Custom that I've restored to its former glory.

"OMFG! No fucking way! A Tornado Custom!" Sapphire said.

"Yeah. It was a huge piece of shit when I got it. It's got a new V8 engine, new tires, new seats, new windows, and a purple gloss paint job. It's been fully restored to its former glory," I said.

Sapphire grabs me by the face and kisses me.

"I love you," Sapphire said.

"I love you too," I said.

Sapphire kisses me once more.

"Okay, I'm totally gonna make some pancakes and bacon for everybody. Try to stay here for breakfast this time," Sapphire said.

"I promise I will stay for breakfast before I leave. Chris and I have got something to do after we're done eating," I said.

"We do?" Chris asked.

"Yes. We do. C'mon, let's eat, drink our coffee and get out of here and do what needs to be done," I said.

The pancakes were cooking. The coffee was boiling. The bacon was sizzling. You need nothing more for a delicious breakfast.

After Chris and I are done eating, we kiss our girls goodbye and head to the Sandy Shores Gas Station to see the progress on the future Clubhouse on our motorcycles. We walk up to Shamrock, Noah, and Joey wearing their leather vests. Noah and I fist-bump each other.

"Hey, Homie. Who's this?" Noah asked.

"THIS, is my son, Chris," I said.

"Ah, so this is the Hijo you told me about? He looks a lot like you, Homie," Noah said.

"Yes. I am the Hijo...I don't fucking know what 'Hijo' means," Chris said.

"Don't, Junior. It's good," Noah said.

Shamrock gets real close to Chris and grabs him by the face and moves his head from left to right.

"Shite. I'm either too drunk, which is always a possibility, or yer son looks a lot like ye, Johnny Boy," Shamrock said.

"Yeah. I know. I look a lot like my Dad. Can you let go of my face, please?" Chris asked.

Shamrock lets go of Chris's face.

"Aye. Sorry," Shamrock said.

"Are you Irish?" Chris asked.

"Nay. I mean, yes, my nickname is 'Shamrock' but I'm actually Scottish," Shamrock said.

"You're Scottish? I thought you were Irish, Shamrock," Joey said.

"No. You're just can't tell the difference," Shamrock said.

"Well, can you blame him? You drink more than an Irishman does in one lifetime," I said.

We all laugh.

"Why did you bring my nephew here, John?" Joey asked.

"I brought him here to show him where our future Clubhouse is going to be. You know, show him where he's gonna be working with us," I said.

Joey, Noah, and Shamrock all look at each other funny.

"Chris? You're joining the Club?" Noah asked.

"When I'm eighteen, yes. Dad already bought me a motorcycle to ride with the gang," Chris said.

"Junior, do you know what type of shit we're going to be doing? It's really hardcore shit that not everybody has the stomach for. Not everybody is meant for that M.C. life," Noah said.

"Yeah, I do. Dad painted a pretty good picture of what we will be doing. I got this," Chris said.

"Alrighty, then. Joey, I see that the construction crew is already done with the meeting room in the Clubhouse. Is everyone that's joining the M.C. here, Noah?" I asked.

"Si. Hola mis amigos!" Noah said.

Three Mexican fellows wearing our leather vests walk over to us.

"John, this is; Juarez, Narco, and Cholo. They are willing to ride with us," Noah said.

"Great to have you guys riding with us. I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the Club," I said.

"We got your back, John," Cholo said.

"Shamrock, anybody from the Lost here?" I asked.

"Aye. They're inside," Shamrock said.

"Alright. Chris go to school and take Emma with you. Everybody else, let's sit at the table and start our first official Club meeting," I commanded.

We all walk inside of the half-built Clubhouse and into the meeting room. The first thing I see is one of the former members of the Lost lighting up a meth pipe. I blow out the lighter, grab his meth pipe and smash it on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

"It's one of the rules you will follow. No hardcore drugs. You can drink, smoke weed, use anything medical that helps with any wounds that you may get in the future. No meth, no heroin, none of that shit. You can't follow that rule, then get the fuck outta my Clubhouse," I said.

Every former member of the Lost leaves the Clubhouse, except for Shamrock.

Cowards.

I sit down in the President's chair and hold the gavel in my hand. Noah then hands me patches that say, "Founder, President, Vice-President, Secretary, Treasurer, SGT at Arms, and Member". I am the President and the Founder so I start and finish sewing those two patches onto my leather vest. I put on my leather vest.

I never would have figured that I would start my own M.C. It's something I never knew I wanted until I started to sew the President patch onto my leather vest.

The next patch I hold in my hand is the Vice President's patch. All I do is look at the patch and say nothing.

"Who is worthy of being VP of the Club?" I thought.

Joey was about to say something. I cut him off before he could say anything.

"No, Joey," I said.

I then raise my head and look straight into Noah's eyes and I hand him the Patch.

"Whatever happens, Noah. I want you as my right hand," I said.

"You got it, Homie. I won't let you down," Noah said.

The next patch I hold is the SGT at Arms. I hand it to Shamrock.

"Shamrock, I want you to ensure that all the committee orders are carried out as quickly as possible and keep order at all club events. Defend and protect the club members and prospects at all costs," I said.

"Okay, Johnny boy," Shamrock said.

I then hold the Treasurer patch. I hand it to Joey.

"Joey, you'll be responsible for collecting the income from all of our operations and for paying all the bills or expenses of the club, while keeping written records. It is your job to report the Club's status on what payments owed and what payments are due at each Club meeting," I said.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll do my best," Joey said.

"Noah, since I don't know Juarez, Narco, and Cholo well enough yet, I want you to decide who should be Secretary of this Club," I said.

"Okay, Homie. Juarez, come here," Noah commanded.

Juarez walks over to Noah who's sitting in the Vice President's chair.

"I choose you as Secretary of this Club. You're responsible for keeping all of the Club records, written reports, and correspondence between any outside organizations. You have to call out each role at the Club meetings and take notes on each meeting. You're also responsible to notify any members of special meeting times and dates other than our normally scheduled meetings," Noah said.

"Okay, VP," Juarez said.

"Narco. Cholo. You two will be Members of this Club. Get over here and collect your Member patches," I commanded.

Narco and Cholo walk over to me and collect their patches. Everyone stitches their chosen patch onto their leather vests.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside of the meeting room, Homie?" Noah asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

Noah and I walk outside of the Clubhouse. I light up a menthol Redwood Cigarette. I puff smoke.

"What is it, man?" I asked.

"Two things. Firstly, thank you for trusting me to be your right hand. It really means a lot to me," Noah said.

"You're welcome. You'll live up to the name of 'Vice President', I know it," I said.

"Second thing. We're going to need a name. What do we call the Club? What do we call ourselves?" Noah asked.

I puff on my cigarette and think.

"...Brothers," I said.

"Brothers?" Noah said confused.

"Blood Brothers M.C," I said.

"I like it," Noah said.

"Have someone get to work on our Club logo. Have them make a patch that a large fist that is wrapped around in barbed wire," I said.

"I like that one too," Noah said.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the Club meeting," I said.

Noah and I begin to walk back into the Clubhouse.

You know, I've been through a lot of shit these past few years. Joined a gang, robbed a few banks, left the gang, found Joey, destroyed the gang, fell in love, found Chris, raided the FIB, did the Big One, killed Hector, created a new gang and best of all I found my new family. Not just the Club but everybody that is living at my house right here in Sandy Shores. I'll protect both of my families. Die for them if I have too.

Noah and I sit down in our designated seats. I grab the gavel and bang it causing a satisfying crack, ready for the Blood Brothers M.C.'s first official Club meeting.

-To be continued in "Blood Brothers M.C."-


	32. Blood Brothers MC

Blood Brothers MC

By: Ryan L. Redinger

Chapter 1: As time went on

(This is the second installment of the Blood Brothers M.C. story arc. I've got a whole series planned out and will be publishing a Skyrim series as well as soon as I get the first installment as perfect as I can. The Blood Brothers series has a beginning, a middle, another middle, and the end and some spin-offs and prequels. I hope you all enjoyed the first installment and the rest of the Blood Brothers series. I will be releasing the main Blood Brothers series at once, the spin off's on another new Fanfiction and same goes for the prequels. Please enjoy)

"Brothers...Blood Brothers MC,"

It was three years ago when I said those words. And, since then the Club has become the best well-known motorcycle club in all of San Andreas. Everybody loves us without realizing the shit we do and the shit we're about. We protect all of San Andreas and the people that live in it. Anyone that causes an issue, we solve it without anyone figuring out what we did to solve it. We're still selling guns from M.C.B and dealing weed to almost everybody imaginable that's at the legal age. The legalization of marijuana is actually being talked about legalization in all of San Andreas and I'm doing everything I can to get it legalized. If its legalized, we will stop drug dealing weed and will open our own pot dispensary. The Club has gotten a lot of dirty cops from the LSPD in our pockets. Even Cheif Tenpenny who willingly agreed to be in our pocket because it was better to be on our side and not fight us. We even got Cheetah to become our personal doctor. She takes cares of any of the members that are injured. Illegally, of course. We go to Mount Zonah if necessary.

Everything has been going fantastic for the Club as well as my personal life. Sapphire, Nikki and I have never been closer. It's gotten to a point to where I wanna get married to the both of them. And the sex? Boy, the threesomes couldn't get any better. And Chris and Emma? Those two love birds have graduated from high school and are both eighteen years of age. Chris looks a lot like me at that age, except that Chris wasn't doing the shit that I was doing when I was his age. Emma is looking for a job while Chris is busy being a Prospect of the Club and a mechanic-in-training at our mechanic repair shop, "Brothers in Arms Mechanics". It gives us a lot of "Father-Son" time, teaching him how to replace a motor or how to change the oil or how to fix anything wrong with a vehicle. I've also taken the liberty of building a security wall and a gate around the Clubhouse which is guarded by two of the Club's members for security purposes.

And with the Club. Noah has become a true best friend to me. A true Blood Brother. He and Shamrock both have. I know that they'll always have my back. And Joey? Well, he's still the fucking same. He's always trying to come up with "get rich quick" schemes for the Club, which normally ends up being a bullshit scheme that always ends up with a gunfight. Juarez has been very helpful with backing up the Club when we need the muscle. Juarez has always been a good bodyguard for the Annual Blood Brothers Festival. Keeps the scary people away and beats up anyone that causes an issue. Cholo has been getting us good and deep connections with the drug-dealing underworld and now the Club is selling twenty thousand pounds of weed per week. We're growing the shit just as fast as we are selling it. Cholo has also been good at making sure that nobody knows what the Club does that the public doesn't know. Covers all of our tracks and any leads that could lead back to the Club. Narco has been good as a peacekeeper when we meet with the other M.C.'s. when we have our secret club meetings that involve guns or weed and sometimes both.

The Club has spawned over fifteen Charters all over the United States, even in Belfast, Ireland. We call all the charters by just one name. "The Full Fifteen". And the Los Santos Charter is allied with one particular motorcycle club that does the same shit as us and we will gladly call our friends. This Club is an all African-American M.C. known as "The Hellraising Rogues,". I am good friends with their President, Mason. He's bald with a black goatee and is mean as fuck, but he respects us when other Presidents are about. The Hellraising Rogues have always been loyal customers that buy our guns. We've actually got a gun deal later today. We just gotta figure out how to arrange this deal and celebrate the Blood Brothers Annual Festival.

I am in my room inside the Clubhouse, smoking a Redwood Menthol Cigarette, while I'm working out on some paperwork on my bed. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

They open the door. It's Chris, all dressed up with his ripped sky blue jeans and his leather vest.

"Hey, Dad. The, uh, Club meeting is about to start," Chris said.

"Okay, thanks, Chris," I said.

I get up off my bed and I put on my leather vest over my white tee shirt.

"Walk with me, son," I said.

Chris walks with me.

"So am I allowed to be in this meeting?" Chris asked.

"No. Not yet. Like I told you when you're a full member only then will you be allowed to attend the Club meetings," I said.

"Aw come on, Dad! For real?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry. You're close to becoming a Member. Just don't fuck it up and you'll be fine," I said.

Chris and I walk into the bar area and I quickly noticed that there is a large puddle of puke just laying on the floor.

"Looks like Shamrock drank too much of the inventory again. Chris, clean it up," I commanded.

"Oh, Christ! Ew! For real?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Clean it up. Now. Chop chop! Let's get that floor cleaned up! Move your ass!" I commanded.

Chris sighs with annoyance as one of the crow eaters hands Chris a bucket of soapy water and a dry mop. I walk into the meeting room and close the doors. Every member sits in their assigned seats. I light up a fat joint and I puff a smoke ring. I take one more hit and pass the joint to Noah. I bang the gavel on the table.

"Okay. So what's on the schedule for today?" I asked.

"We have the gun deal with the Hellraising Rogues tonight at six, but we've got the Blood Brothers Annual Festival that's also at six," Noah said.

"Okay. Can anybody think of a way we can sell our friends their guns and still do the Festival?" I asked.

Joey raises his hand.

"Yes, Joey? What do you suggest?" I asked.

"The woods. They're plenty far away from the Festival grounds, so we don't have to worry about any witnesses. We can easily fit our semi-truck full of weapons in between a row of trees without being seen," Joey said.

"Okay. I want to be there for this, so I'll need someone to cover for me. I want Shamrock and my son to be there too. So, Noah. Find people who will cover for us at the Festival," I said.

"You got it, Homie," Noah said.

"You really sure about inviting your boy to come along with us?" Juarez asked.

"Yeah, brother. I don't know if it's a good idea to be bringing your son with us," Cholo said.

"I don't know. Might be a good idea. Give Chris a taste of our business. Show him what we're all about," Narco said.

"I say bring the lad. It would be good to see how he would handle situations like this," Shamrock said.

"Alright. So, we bring Chris to the gun deal. I gotta break it to my girl that I can't make it to the concert at the Festival this year. Sapphire is gonna be upset," I said.

"She's a tough lass. She'll handle it," Shamrock said.

"Alright. You all know what to do. Dismissed," I said.

I bang the gavel on the table and everybody gets up outta there seats and leaves. I am still smoking the finest kush that I could have ever rolled into a joint.

Chris just got done finishing up mopping the floor. I walk over to him.

"So how was the meeting?" Chris asked.

"It went good. I need you to come along for something. A certain deal that the Club has with another club," I said.

"Well, what about the concert? I can't just do a deal and play bass at the concert at the same time," Chris said.

"Don't fret. We're finding you, me and Shamrock replacements for the concert to do the deal," I said.

"Okay, well you better break the news to Sapphire. Cause, here she comes now," Chris said.

Sapphire, Nikki, and Emma all walk into the Clubhouse with their arms full of shopping bags from the mall. Chris and I walk over to them.

"Hey, my pretty ladies!" I said.

"Hey, sexy!" Sapphire said.

"Hi, babe," Nikki said.

I kiss Nikki and Sapphire.

"Hey, Em," Chris said.

"Hey, there biker boy," Emma said.

Chris grabs Emma from behind her waist and gives her a kiss.

"How was shopping?" I asked.

"Omg. It was like so fun! We bought a ton of shit," Sapphire said.

"Did you have fun with them, Emma?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I did. I would love to see how they handle a girls night out," Emma said.

I puff on my joint and I offer Sapphire a hit. Sapphire looked nervous.

"No, thanks. I'm good on that shit, for now, babe," Sapphire said.

Sapphire refusing to take a hit? That's abnormal. VERY abnormal.

I shrugged and I gave Nikki a hit. Nikki took two big ol' puffs and passed it to Emma. Emma was coughing off of the first hit and called it good after that.

"So, listen, babe. I got something to tell you," I said.

"Like, what is it?" Sapphire asked.

"Chris, Shamrock and I both have got something important to do for the Club. So the three of us are getting temporary replacements for you to share the stage with," I said.

"So, I'm going to be the only one on stage this year?" Sapphire said.

"I know. It sucks. I'm sorry, but I can't miss it," I said.

Sapphire crosses her arms and gives me a pouty look on her face.

"Hey, c'mere, Miss Pouty," I said.

I hold Sapphire around her waist in my arms.

I kiss Sapphire. She was a little resistant to the kiss but she gave in to it and started kissing me too.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Sapphire whispered.

I kiss Sapphire once more.

"So. can I talk to you about something? In private?" Sapphire asked.

"Can it wait? The Club has got to help set up the stage for the concert tonight before we this thing," I said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. It can wait," Sapphire said.

"Aight. Blood Brothers! Let's ride!" I commanded.

"I'm with ya, Johnny Boy!" Shamrock said.

I hand Shamrock keys to our secret stash shed where we keep the semi-trailer full of weapons.

"Let's do this, boys!" I commanded.

Every member of the Club walked out of the Clubhouse and got on our motorcycles to ride off to the location of the festival. Except for Shamrock. He rides off to fetch the semi-truck. It is now four p.m. and Chris and I both are helping set up the rest of the stage.

"Yeah. A little lower! There you go!" I said.

Chris begins testing out his bass and making sure that his temporary replacement is memorizing what songs they are going to play.

A few hours have passed. We've finished setting up the stage. Chris and I had some time left so we decided to spend it with our lovely girlfriends. We walk around the Festival full of families and friends.

Sapphire sees a photobooth.

"Omg. Let's go to the photo booth!" Sapphire said.

"Uh, I don't know," I said.

"Oh come on! We'll give you a handjob!" Nikki said.

"Ah, I've already got a picture of that," I said.

"Yeah, but like, this time it'll be our hands," Sapphire said.

We laugh as I swoop Sapphire off the ground and put her over my shoulders. I smack Sapphire's ass.

"Oh lordy! You bad girl!" I said.

"Hey! Put me down haha!" Sapphire said.

I put Sapphire down as we approach the photobooth.

"Chris. Take this money and go and get something to eat. Have fun while it lasts," I said.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad!" Chris said.

"Thanks, John!" Emma said.

"Okay. Let's do the photobooth!" Nikki said.

I put in some money into the photo booth and we go inside it.

"Let's do the devil horns hand sign," Nikki said.

We do the sign of the Devil sign with our hands as the picture gets taken.

"Like, let's take off our shirts and show off our tits for the next few pictures," Sapphire said.

Nikki and Sapphire take off their shirts revealing their huge breasts.

"Tongues out for this picture. Make Gene Simmons proud," I said.

We stick out our tongues as long as we can as the photo booth takes the picture.

"Let's smoosh our boobs against John's face," Sapphire said.

Nikki and Sapphire shove their huge breasts in my face as we hear the photo booth take the picture. Nikki and Sapphire put their shirts back on and we exit the photo booth. The photo booth prints the pictures and Sapphire grabs the pictures then stuffs them in her shirt.

"This one is totally a keeper," Sapphire said.

"This is so far a perfect night. I wonder how Chris and Emma are enjoying their night," Nikki said.

*Emma's POV*

Chris and I are on the Ferris wheel. Enjoying this beautiful night. We are having a conversation on pizza because we are smoking at the top of the Ferris wheel. So we've got the munchies.

"And that's when I decided that pineapple does not go on pizza," I said.

"Damn straight. That shit is nasty. Goddamn, I'm high as fuck," Chris said.

"Both figuratively and literally," I said.

Chris and I laugh.

"Say, I'm really hungry. You wanna get some cookie dough funnel cake?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks. Wanna share a plate?" I asked.

Chris smiles.

"Yeah. I do, baby," Chris said.

We toss the roach before we got close to the ground and we get off the Ferris wheel.

"So, how was shopping with Nikki and Sapphire?" Chris asked.

"Oh! It was SO much fun! I've actually learned a few things about Sapphire," I said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Chris asked.

"Like, back when Sapphire was in high school, she used to get called by "Sapph-whore". She absolutely hated that nickname and she still hates it to this day," I said.

"What idiots came up with a nickname like that? Why did they start calling her that?" Chris asked.

"Well, I guess back in high school, Sapphire had sex with one of the popular kids and they had a girlfriend and the girlfriend caught them in the act at a party. The guy's girlfriend then took pictures of them and posted it all over social media and every student began to call her "Sapph-whore". Except for Nikki. Sapphire didn't know that the popular guy had a girlfriend and had a crush on them," I said.

"Wow. Fuck them. At least Nikki was there for Sapphire," Chris said.

"Yeah. They're assholes," I said.

Chris and I walk up to the funnel cake stand. As Chris was ordering a plate of cookie dough funnel cake, I noticed that there was a creepy ass clown just staring at me. He looked a lot like that clown from that scary movie that aired on TV back in the nineteen nineties. I can't remember the name, because I'm stoned.

While we're staring at each other, all I felt was a cold chill crawling it's way up my spine. I didn't know that the Blood Brothers M.C. even hired clowns.

Chris pays for the funnel cake and I got so creeped out by this clown staring at me that I turned around and hugged onto Chris. I was breathing very slowly and deeply.

"Whoa, Em," Chris said surprised.

I didn't say anything.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chris asked.

I let go of Chris.

"There's a creepy-ass clown over there," I said nervously.

"What clown?" Chris asked.

I turned around and the clown was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

"I...I guess I was just seeing things," I said.

I chuckled quietly.

"Okay, I was about to say. The Club doesn't hire clowns for the Festival," Chris said.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"I guess Sapphire had a bad experience with a clown. I doubt that would happen here though. Somebody would have to be pretty idiotic to mess with the Blood Brothers or mess with my girl," Chris said.

I gave Chris a kiss.

"Thanks, Chris. I'm glad I'm worth that much to you," I said.

"Hey, anything for my beautiful girl. You're not just important to me, Dad, Nikki, and Sapphire. You're important to every member of the Blood Brothers M.C." Chris said.

Our funnel cake has been served to us. Chris and I sit down at a wooden table painted red. Chris and I are feeding each other pieces of cookie dough funnel cake.

This moment is so fucking romantic. It's moments like this one that makes me wish that it would last forever.

"So, it sucks that I won't be able to do see you perform on stage," I said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I have to do a thing for the Club," Chris said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dad told me what we're doing. But, I'm afraid that I can't tell anyone. Not even you. I'm sorry," Chris said.

"Why? It because you don't trust me?" I asked sadly.

"What? No! I do trust you!" Chris said.

I felt hurt. Something in my gut was telling me that something was up with Chris. Why couldn't Chris tell me? What is the Club doing? Is it bad?

"Chris, why can't you tell me?" I asked angerly.

"I can't tell you that either," Chris said.

I got angry, so I stood up and began to walk away. Chris started chasing after me.

"Emma! Wait up!" Chris said loudly.

I stopped walking.

"We've been dating since we were fifteen years old and you don't trust me? What the actual fuck, Chris?" I yelled.

"It's not what you think. It's..." Chris said.

"Don't you dare say 'it's complicated'!" I yelled.

"Look, can we talk about this later? I've got to go meet up with Dad to do this thing," Chris said.

"Fine. But this isn't over!" I said angerly.

Chris and I began to walk over to the stage where there is a huge crowd of people being formed. We see John. He is waving at Chris.

"Well, I guess I gotta go do this thing," Chris said.

"Whatever. Do as you please," I said.

I walked away from Chris and deeper into the crowd. Sapphire and the band start to walk up on stage. Sapphire grabs a custom made Gibson SG that was black and had a green pot leaf by the whammy bar and walks up to the microphone.

"ALRIGHT SAN ANDREAS! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP," Sapphire said.

Sapphire had thrown up on the stage. She began to cry but she immediately began to laugh.

"Sorry. I drank too much. Don't drink and drive kids! Like I was saying; Are you guys ready to ROOOOOCK?!" Sapphire said.

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, this song goes to John and Nikki. My totally wonderful boyfriend and girlfriend," Sapphire said.

"WE LOVE YOU, SAPPHIRE!" I yelled.

Sapphire begins to strum her guitar to the tune of 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard.

"Love is like a bomb, baby. C'mon, get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man? Razzle and dazzle and a flash a little light. Television lover. Baby, go all night. Sometime, anytime. Sugar me sweet. Little miss innocent sug-AH me. Yaaah. Yaaah.

Sapphire kills it at playing guitar. John would be so proud to see her perform. If only he was here to perform with her.

*Chris's POV*

I really wish I could explain to Emma why I can't tell her any of the Clubs business. It sucks so much that I can't tell her anything. And, the reason why I can't tell her isn't that I don't trust her. I completely trust her. It hurts that she feels that way.

Dad and I are standing next to each other while Sapphire and the Brothers by Gang perform. Dad grabs ahold of my shoulder and begins to yell.

"The 'beer' truck is here! Let's go!" Dad yelled.

Dad and I mingle our way out of the crowd and back to our motorcycles.

"You sure that I'm ready to do this gun deal?" I asked.

"SHHHH! DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOUD!" Dad whispered.

"Okay...sorry. Won't happen again," I said.

"And, yes. I think you're ready. Handle this well and you'll be closer to becoming a Member of the Blood Brothers M.C." Dad said.

Dad and I start our motorcycles and we head to the woods. We park our bikes near where the rest of the Club parked their motorcycles. We walk to the rest of the Club and the Hellraising Rogues. Their President, Mason, walks up to Dad.

"President John," Mason said.

"President Mason," Dad said.

Dad and Mason share a brotherly hug.

"Good to see you brother," Mason said.

"You too, Mason," Dad said.

Mason looks at me.

"Who's this? New blood?" Mason asked.

"That's my son, Chris. Chris come here," Dad commanded.

I walk up to Dad and Mason. Mason and I shake hands.

"This your first gun deal, kid?" Mason asked.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Sir? Don't call me sir unless you're dating my daughter or if you're at my funeral," Mason said.

"Okay then, Mason," I said.

"Speaking of your daughter, how is Ellie doing?" Dad asked.

"She's fine. Gonna graduate this year. She's going to college. Ellie's the first person in my family bloodline to actually go to college. I've never been prouder," Mason said.

"That's great. Chris here is a Prospect, working his way up to the respectful ranks of becoming a Member of the Blood Brothers M.C. He's doing great so far," Dad said.

"Chris. Is a Prospect?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. He is. Is that an issue?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. It is an issue. You brought a Prospect to our gun deal?" Mason asked.

"Yes. I did. He's my son. I trust him," Dad said.

"Nigga, he's blood. Of course yo white ass is gonna trust him. But you don't know if you can trust with the illegal activities that we do. If it were me and my daughter, I wouldn't trust her with any of this shit, because I wouldn't want her to know," Mason said.

"Can we talk about this later? Let's do what we came here to do. Sell guns to our brothers," I said.

"My son's right. We'll talk about this later. Shamrock! Keys!" Dad said.

Shamrock gives my Dad the keys and Dad goes to the semi-truck trailer. Dad gives everyone a confused look.

"What is it, Homie?" Noah asked.

"There's no fucking padlock on the door," Dad said.

Dad then opens the door to the trailer to find that all of the weapons were gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dad yelled.

"What is it?" Mason asked.

"There's no fucking guns! This motherfucker is empty!" Noah said angerly.

"Who the fuck is stupid enough to steal from the Club?" Joey asked.

I was gonna I was distracted by a couple of flashes coming from a couple of miles north. I was about to point out the flashes but all the sudden bullets start to fly. Someone is shooting at both of us!

"AMBUSH! GET DOWN!" Mason yelled.

A couple of members of the Hellraising Rogues are shot and killed with perfect accuracy.

"MASON! GET OUTTA HERE!" Dad yelled.

Mason got up with a pistol in his hand but is immediately shot in the head.

"SHIT! MASON'S DOWN!" Noah yelled.

Dad gets up to check on Mason but I tackled him to the ground and shield him with my body.

"DON'T GET UP!" I yelled.

The shooting suddenly stops. I see a mysterious figure jumping out of a tree and running.

"THE SHOOTER IS OVER THERE! HE'S ON THE MOVE!" I yelled.

The shooter gets in a black van and begins to drive away.

"I'm on it!" Noah yelled.

Noah rushes over to his motorcycle and begins to chase down the shooter. We all get up.

"Everybody okay? Everybody alright?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. We're all okay," Shamrock said.

"I'm good," Joey said.

"The three of us are okay too," Cholo said.

"Well, everybody is okay. Everybody except for Mason and some of his Club members," I said.

"Yeah, bad time for his daughter to go off to college," Dad said.

"What do we do, Johnny Boy?" Shamrock asked.

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. Chris and I are going back to the Festival to look for our girls. The rest of you, go back to the Clubhouse and go onto lockdown. Get every family and friend. Everyone that's associated with the Club, I want at the Clubhouse. Nobody leaves and nobody gets in unless it is a Member or Prospect of the Club," Dad said.

"You got it, Johnny Boy. Everyone, let's get back to the Clubhouse," Shamrock commanded.

Everyone gets onto their motorcycles and we separate, going to different directions. Dad and I park our bikes and we began to search for our girlfriends.

*John's POV*

Can't believe what the fuck just happened. Mason and almost every single one of the Hellraising Rogues is dead. I feel so bad for Ellie. Her life was just getting started on her life and now her Dad is dead.

"NIKKI! SAPPHIRE! WHERE ARE YOU AT?" I yelled.

"EMMA! EM!" Chris yelled.

"Let's split up. Keep that gun of yours ready," I said.

"Okay, Dad," Chris said.

Chris and I go our separate ways to find our girlfriends.

Goddamn, I hope that Nikki, Sapphire, and Emma are okay.

"NIK! SAPH!" I yelled.

I work my way through a small crowd of people to find Nikki and Sapphire a short while away.

"HEY, NIK! SAPH!" I yelled.

I ran over to Nikki and Sapphire.

"Whoa, John! Are you okay?" Nikki asked.

"No, I am not okay. Shit went down in the worst way possible," I said.

"Like, what happened?" Sapphire asked.

"I'll fill you girls in later. Right now, you two need to get to back to the Clubhouse. You'll be safe there," I said.

"Okay, well where are Chris and Emma?" Sapphire asked.

"Chris is looking for Emma right now," I said

Chris then walks up to us.

"Hey, any luck finding Emma?" Nikki asked.

"No. I can't find her anywhere. Dad, I'm getting worried. What if Emma has been kidnapped?" Chris asked worried.

"I'm sure wherever Emma is, she is fine," I said.

Chris's jaw drops.

"Oh my fucking God!" Chris said.

Chris immediately starts to run.

"Where is he going?" Nikki asked.

I look at the direction that Chris is running. He found Emma. But, I quickly realize why Chris was in a hurry to get over to Emma.

"Jesus Christ! Emma's been hurt!" I said.

Emma's clothes are torn and dirty. She has been bruised and is bleeding.

We all took off running towards Emma.

"Emma! Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

Emma began to cry up a waterfall. Sapphire comforts Emma. Emma rests her head on Sapphire's chest crying while Sapphire gently rubs her hand through Emma's hair.

"I was beaten and raped," Emma whimpered.

"What? By who?" Chris asked.

"By that Clown that I told you that I saw," Emma said.

"Oh my fucking Christ," I said.

"I totally thought that the Club didn't hire clowns, John," Sapphire said.

"That's the thing. We didn't. We don't hire clowns," I said.

"How will I get through this? This awful feeling I have? Will I ever be okay?" Emma asked.

"Shhhh, Em. You're strong. You'll get through this. I know you will," Sapphire said.

Noah then approaches us.

"Sorry, Homie. I lost them," Noah said.

"It's aight, brother," I said.

"Holy shit! Emma! What happened?" Noah asked.

Emma says nothing.

"She was beaten and raped by a clown that wasn't supposed to be here," I said.

"Jesus Christ!" Noah said shocked.

"Noah, I need you to take Emma to Mount Zonah. Get Cheetah to take care of her. And get back to the Clubhouse when you've dropped her off. We're on lockdown," I said.

"You got it, Homie. Come on, Em. Let's get you some help," Noah said.

Noah gently puts his arm around Emma and gives her a ride to Mount Zonah.

"John, what do we do?" Nikki asked.

"Get back to the Clubhouse and stay there unless you hear from me," I commanded.

"Okay. We'll go back to the Clubhouse. Please be safe," Sapphire said.

"I'm always safe," I said.

I kiss Nikki and Sapphire goodbye.

"What do we do?" Chris asked.

"We'll meet up at Mount Zonah. Chief Tenpenny will be there surely. We need to talk to him," I said.

"Listen, there is something I should tell you. I saw some flashing a couple of miles north of where we were at with the thing," Chris said.

"Flashes? Like someone was taking pictures?" I asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Chris said.

"Jesus Christ...a shooter was shooting at us and taking pictures of us doing a deal," I said.

"No...I have reason to believe that the person shooting at us and taking pictures of us were two different people," Chris said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, I caught a glimpse of the shooter jumping from a tree and the flashes in the opposite direction," Chris said.

"Oh my fucking God. Two people. Two different motives. This could really hurt the Club," I said.

"What do we do?" Chris asked.

"We're gonna put this on hold. Right now, we need to help Emma in any way we can. And we start with fucking up the sick fuck that raped her," I said.

Chris and I get on our motorcycles and ride off to Mount Zonah.


End file.
